kiss me, love me
by water.colored.angel
Summary: Chloe just got her wish, She got the guy she wanted, the awesome friends.It begins where The Reckoning ended. they have a little adventure meet people. make new enemies.It is rated M for violence and some lemons.First FF!Please R&R! Main story is done.
1. the begining of a new story

**Author's note- Sadly i don't own Darkest powers or i would have done stuff to Derek / **

**Derek: what? i heard my name.**

**me: :D hey there buddy!**

**Derek: Buddy? since when?**

**me: since now *jumps on Derek's back***

**

* * *

**

Chloe POV

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

When we had to stop to get air before our lungs burst. "Chloe" Derek murmured in right below my ear lobe. Which sent chills down my spine. "I…I love you"

"aw Derek I love you so much" I had my arms around his neck. I can't believe I got lucky after all the mishaps I've had so far. I snuggled as close I could get. I loved him so much, I was basically in heaven right now. "Derek you are my Jacob black."

"what?" He looked completely confused, which made me giggle. He pulled me into another passionate kiss. He rubbed his tongue on my bottom lip asking permission to enter which got a quick response. Which caused me a deep moan. He had one hand tangled in my blond hair and the other on my waist sneaking down to my butt.

Then we were rudely interrupted by a coughing. "umm I guess this is a bad time to interrupted." said by another male, I had to look behind me and saw Simon standing by a tree with Tori covering her eyes making gagging noises. Derek made a low growl, and huffed.

"What do you guys need?" huffed Derek. Which startled Simon and Tori a little bit.

"love birds, Kit is calling a meeting, and Lauren is going insane not able to watch you guys." as Tori rolled her eyes. Lauren really did not approve of Derek, but did she really have a say in the matter? No, because if it was up to her we would probably live on the opposite sides of the universe.

"we will be back give us a sec" I plead, which again makes Tori roll her eyes.

"Whatever, not me in danger of loosing body parts" She glances at Derek. "come on Simon, don't want to go blind, watching these two make out." She starts to walk away but notices that Simon is not following but glaring at Derek. So she pulls on his sleeve and basically dragging him.

"Derek" I look up at him blushing. "I don't want to have to hear my aunt yell at us, but why does everyone have bad timing?" which makes him laugh.

"I guess we should head back, Chlo" and at the mention of a the nick-name he has given me makes me want pull him back to me and go make out in the woods, but so far sense if I was to categorize our little adventure it would be under horror, and which we all know the couple that makes out in the forest get killed.

"fine I guess that would be the best thing to do" so we turn and leave our finger intertwined. When we got back aunt Lauren was close to biting Derek's head off.

We all went to the room which the boys were sharing. Which included Kit, Simon, and Derek. "So I have found a safe house close to here so we are going to leave tomorrow morning at 5, since the place is a 5 hour drive. They have as far as I know they have 6 people there. I only know the couple that run the place is named Hayden and Lillian. That is all. So I think we should all head off to bed, since we are leaving in the morning."

We all split up. Boys in one room and the girls in the other, but before I left I gave Derek a good night kiss.

"sleep well, Chloe." he whispers to me "if you need me for anything don't hesitate to get me. I love you Chloe" then he kisses the top of my head and I blush a light pink.

"Night love" I whisper

* * *

Chloe POV

"Earth to Chloe!" yells an irritated Tori. she was shaking me hard.

"I'm up, I'm up. no need to kill!" afraid of an angry Tori, i slowly getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom to get dressed and cleaned up. i look in the mirror to see i had light rings under my eyes and i gasped at the horrible bed head i got. so i turn on the shower and pulling the clothes off of me. all i want is to get nice and clean for my love, i did not want him to see how bad i looked in the morning but yet again he has seen me not washed for about a week before, and i shudder at the thought of the past week or so having no clean clothes or a hair brush.

* * *

Derek POV

I still can't believe she is mine. i was pretty sure she was going to pick Simon then i remember when we were at Andrew's and after her and Simon's date did not go as planed i was stunned then. it hurt really bad when she first said that she did not loved me. But that was the past, and she loves me. i could hear Tori yell at Chloe which made me growl a little bit. i heard Chloe get up and go to the bathroom and gasped which made me jumpy.

Then i heard her turn on the shower. so i lead back to sense i had my bag in the car and i had nothing else to do until we were ready to leave. about 15 minutes later the shower turned off and now we just had to wait till she was dressed and we could leave.

* * *

Chloe POV

when i got out i notice i had somehow grabbed one of Derek's t-shirts instead of mine. okay only bad thing was my bra was more then likely to be seen. oh well hopefully it is not that bad. i had grabbed my pretty blue push up bra. he-he hope Derek will like my look. i had his black t-shirt and my short shorts. i pulled my hair back in a low pony tail.

When i walked out i saw tori sitting on one of the beds packing the last of what i guess my stuff sense she had her stuff in her bags. "hey there." i said when i walked up behind Tori.

She gasped. "Don't you ever do that again or you will be hit with some tough magic!" she warned.

"So is everyone packed?"

"yup, here is the last of your things" as she hands me one bag. "this is going to be a tight fit."

so in the kit's van Kit was driving, Lauren sat next to him. Tori and her half-brother Simon in the middle. Derek was laying on the back and i was laying on top of him so he can stretch out. i love being so close to him. we kept whispering to each other about 'stuff'. some how i fell a sleep.

"Chloe, wake up love. we are here and i need to get up. i will carry you in but i need to get up first." a deep voice said, and right away i knew it was Derek and i leaned up to kiss his chin. i got up, not very happy about it but i had to, but like he said after he got out of the van he picked me up bridal style.

"Derek, i love you."

"i know, Chlo" we walked up to a huge house and Tori knocked on the door, and a girl about 15 or 16 with brown hair and green-ish blue, answered.

"are you guys the new supers?" she asked and looked back and yelled "Hayden and Lillian! they are here!" and she turns back to us. "you guys can come in, here i will take you to the living room. I'm surprised that you guys are here so early."

There is already 2 guys and a little girl in there. Derek sits in a big fluffy chair. The girl that led us in walked over to the one guy that had dirty blond hair and frosty green eyes. Derek did not seem so happy to see the guy. The adults and the others walked in and took seats. The guy that sat near Kit i was going to guess was Hayden, and the girl that sat with him was Lillian.

"okay, let's start off with introductions. I'm Hayden. I am 42 and I am a Shaman. also Lillian is my wife." Hayden had black hair the was graying a little bit. He has brown eyes, with a very dark tan."Lillian you go next."

"hello, I'm Lillian. I am just a regular human" she giggles. "I'm 40 and Hayden is my loving husband." She had lovely black curly hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I am Lauren. I am a human, but i use to work as a doctor at the Edison Group. I am in my thirties"

"I am Kit. I'm a sorcerer. I am Tori, Simon and Derek's dad." Kit smiled. "i think the kids don't need us, so we can go talk about the planes" The other adults agreed and they left.

"hey, I'm Juli. I'm 15 and a witch" Juli had cute curly reddish brown hair, with deep blue eyes, that looked endless.

"I'm Zeek. 17 and I am a water demon." his hair was was a really dark blue it almost looked black, and his eyes were a light lake blue. He had a cute smile but not as cute as Derek's was.

"Name's Alec and I'm 18. I'm a werewolf and Jessica is my mate." Derek tensed and they glared at each other after a minute or two. He had dirty blond hair with the same shade of green eyes. which was by the way weird.

"And who am i? I'm Jessica, and I'm about as rare as it gets to super naturals. I'm a shape shifter. I can transform. which is pretty cool. here i will show you." and instead of being the brown hair and greenish blue eyes she had she looked like...me? she had blond hair and blue eyes she got shorter (which by the way made me feel shorter then ever) and she had Derek's black shirt and my short shorts. she giggled just like me "See i can look just like anyone" she even had my pitch of voice. then she went back to normal. "also I'm 16 and Alec is my mate."

"That's soo cool!" yelled Tori and Simon, then they glared at each other.

" I'm Simon. I'm 17 and I'm a sorcerer. Derek's my brother and that girl" he glares at Tori" is my half-sister."

"Oh like i like you being my brother!" she retorts "I'm Tori! 16 and a mega powerful witch because my mommy that was a witch and also something that rimes with it, and my father a.k.a is Kit is a sorcerer." she sticks her tongue out at Simon. he just glares.

"I'm Derek and 17. I'm a werewolf and if you touch Chloe i will go after you before you could blink an eye" he wraps his arm around me. i blush, pretty sure i looked like a tomato.

"I'm Chloe and I'm 17. I got to quote a movie, 'I see dead people', because I'm a necromancer. A very strong one too. i can raise the dead when I'm sleeping and it is scary when you see a decaying person crawling towards you." i shudder from the time we were at the warehouse."oh i got a question, Jessica, when you are someone with power can you use that power?"

"i get asked that a lot. i can use very very little bit of it. like when i was you i can like see shadows. that's it."

i was about to ask something else when all the sudden the lights go out and i can hear screaming.


	2. The Nightmare begins

Authors note~ unfortunately i don't own the darkest powers series, the AMAZING Kelly Armstrong does.

Derek: get off my back!

me: never

Derek: rawr!

me: *giggles* i will get off if you say im awesome.

* * *

_i was about to ask something else when all the sudden the lights go out and i can hear screaming._

The light came back on but in it's place was fog and the temp dropped really low. We looked around the room and saw in the door way a black figure about the height of the door way, it had huge Yellow diamond shaped eyes with a huge smile with really sharp teeth. The thing laughed, it was a harsh sarcastic laugh. Derek tightened his grip around me, and i could see Alec did the same thing with Jessica.

In a deep poetic type of way the little creature said/sung "in the darkest night in October, the evilest creature known to man is going to get you. he is going to eliminate you" he laughed "he is going to take you one by one. leaving the girl who can foresee him. the girl with the dark past, with the dark powers and the only one who can stop him" he laughs again "you would never guess she is the beast, but she can stop him if she looks deep within herself" he laughs and looks at us like he was deciding which one of us to attack.

Derek and Alec let out low growls. Derek yells at the thing "what the hell are you and what are you talking about?"

He had a deep poetic voice "who am i? don't they teach you anything?" with an evil-er grin he stared at Derek. "I'm a nightmare, i can make your worst fear happen right in front of you. i can make you want to die." Derek's grip tightens to almost where i could no longer breath. his face fell and went pale.

"But you still did not answer us about what you were talking about!" Alec yells.

he laughed a evil, menacing laugh "that's for me to know and you to find out" with that he vanished and the temp warmed but the fog was still there.

"Damn it!" both Alec and Derek yelled. i looked around the room and saw that everyone was there but Zeek had a huge gash in his left arm, and the blood was running down and forming a puddle on the floor.

"Oh my gosh Zeek! What happened to your arm?" i screamed and he looked down at him self and saw he had a huge gash in his arm. his face went pale and he looked like he was about to pass out, when Derek and Alec rushed to him and sat him down on the chair. "What about the others? What about my aunt?" She gasped.

Alec was the first to respond "Derek stay here with the girls and Zeek, Simon and i will go get the adults."

"But what if those things are still here?" i yelled, i did not realize i was trembling so bad until Derek lessened his grip on me.

"i don't smell the little creatures anymore, what about you Derek?" Alec looked over to Derek while Juli was tied a piece of ripped clothe around Zeek's arm. "Simon would you be willing to go with me to find the adults?"

"you might want to take Tori. I hate to admit it but she is a stronger magic caster." Tori just gasped that Simon admit that she was stronger than him.

"Tori, would you be willing to go with me to find the adults?"

"yeah, but omg did Simon really just admitted i was better than him?" Simon looked the other way.

"No i was talking about the other Tori." Simon said sarcastically. Tori just glared at him"

"Okay Derek and Simon, stay with the girls. Tori and i will go find the adults. if there is any problem on my side i will send Tori to make sure you guys get out. Derek if there is any trouble just make sure everyone gets out. forget me, i will be able to hear you guys so i will send Tori to get out of the house." Derek nodded.

* * *

Tori POV

i was still shocked that Simon admitted i was better than him and i followed Alec. He ran a little bit and jumped and he transformed into a dirty blond wolf. He just looked over his shoulder to make sure i was following him, and i just nodded. We ran up a flight of stairs and saw the third door on the left was open. We ran in and saw Kit, my father that i just found out about laying in the corner looking like a rag doll. Lauren laying back on what i guessed use to be a couch looking like she was slashed on both her arms bleeding really bad. Hayden on a wall with knifes through his hands holding him there with his head looking down at the ground. In front of him was his wife Lillian who had a large sword in the middle of her chest. i could not look at them, i ran out of the room into the hallways and started crying.

* * *

Alec POV

i was stunned i could not breath. i saw Tori run into the hallway and heard her crying. i could hear a very light breathing from Kit and Hayden. Lauren looked like she could make it throw if we were fast but i did not know any hospitals close by. then all the sudden there was only one breathing...

* * *

**sorry this chapter is so short and that it took forever to post this one. My teachers are giving me a bunch of homework. i also wanted to end there just for that cliff hanger! Muhahaha. please Review! And thank you for reviewing my last chapter! it meant everything to me!**


	3. who lived, who died LEMON

Authors note~Thank you all that are reviewing my fanfic!3 it means a LOT to me!

still don't own DP, kelly armstrong does

me: so Derek are you going to say im awesome?

Derek: *smirks* okay im awesome!

me: hey! im staying on than! i loves you!

derek: i did not know i had fan girls. oh dear god Simon help me

Chloe: HEY! get off him, you don't own him, i do!

Derek: C: girls are fighting over me! never thought i would hear that.

* * *

Alec POV

_then all the sudden there was only one breathing..._

Then there was coughing from the room and i ran to the corner, and saw Kit struggling to breath_. _I let out a single howl, hoping Tori would come back in and help. She came running in. i could see that she had been crying pretty hard. She came over to where i was and saw kit. She had a look of panic.

"omg dad, you can't die! i just got to met you!" she begged. I looked at her and then i nudged my head into the side of her leg and then motioned her to place him over my back. "oh i hope i can lift him!" with a grunt she put her arm under him gently making him gasp and lifted him up and over me. I turned around and ran down the flight of stairs and back into the library where the others were and Derek ran over to me and help lower him on the couch. i turned around and went out of the room and transformed back into my human form.

* * *

Chloe POV

i heard a howl coming from upstairs and looked at Derek and he was looking at the door way. i hugged him from the side and he looked down at me and let out a little smile and wrapped one arm around me. he kissed the top of my head. "we are going to be okay love" he mumbled down beside my ear.

Then a sandy blond wolf who I'm guessing was Alec came running in with Tori behind him and then someone was on his back, i could not tell who it was i was just terrified. Derek ran over to Alec and helped him lower someone to the couch. i was to afraid to look but i had to know who it was. Alec went out of the room after he had lowered the person to the couch. Jessica followed him, she had a little bundle of what I'm guessing to be shorts.

I slowly walked over to the couch and looked down. It was Kit and i looked back over at the door way and did not see any of the other adult come back in. now fear was running though my whole body, the world spun and i fell to the ground on my butt. Derek was doing something on Kit i did not see what and then Alec and Jessica reentered the room. Alec looked sad and depressed and holding on to Jessica, she was crying really hard. Alec looked down at me with a look of pity. He and Jessica sat down beside me. Alec was the first to talk.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." both of them wrapped their arms around me and Derek looked down at them.

"w-w-what h-ha-happened?" i could not help but to stutter. Derek had finished with Kit and he sat down, Jessica and Alec let their arms fall so Derek could put me into his lap. The others were terrified and looking at Alec.

"none of the others" he looked down he looked like he could not finish his sentence. "Its just us now. I'm so sorry Chloe." i broke down i cried like there was never going to end. i was shaking so hard. i must of passed out. it was quiet, and all i could see was Derek beside me. his arms wrapped around me. we were in a bed and i snuggled closer to him and he wrapped me closer.

with a very quiet voice i whispered up to him. "did that really just happen? is s-s-she r-r-really d-d-dead?"

he looked down at me with deep sorrow in his eyes. "unfortunately. Zeek is doing better. Kit is just barely alive. the others are all in the library. i thought after you passed out i should lay down with you. Alec wanted us to all stay together i told him when you woke up we would go down there. we just have to gather some blankets for them. but for now let's just snuggle" i let out a little sob and he tightened his grip on me. after the little tears i had left we went through all the rooms and got the blankets and pillows and went down to the library.

"hey" Alec was sitting in a big chair with Jessica between his legs leaning back sleeping."they all passed out a little while ago. Derek you can cover them with the blankets. Chloe you can just lay over in the other chair when Derek gets back." Derek did as he was told."Finally I'm top dog" he laughed a little. there were some murmurs coming from Jessica i could not understand but whatever it was Alec tightened his grip on her. All of the sudden Jessica let out screams of horror and pain. She gripped her face and Alec whispered in her ears. Everyone was jolted awake and ran over to her.

"w-w-what's wrong?" i yelped.

"nothing, she is just having a vision." Alec explained. when Jessica stopped screaming she was gasping for air. she slowly opened her eyes and i could see they were blood shot.

she shuddered "i saw, Chloe glowing and we were standing behind her but it was not clear." she looked down like she was disappointed."they are never clear!"

"we will figure it out in the morning and discus what happened last night. everyone needs sleep right now." the others broke off and walked away to where they were and grabbed a blanket from Derek. Alec was definitely the leader. Derek pulled me back over to the chair he sat down and then pulled me up into his lap. i was resting my head onto Derek's chest when i felt something poke me. i blush an look up at Derek. He was blushing. i try and choke back a laugh.

"umm, sorry Chloe. i uh i um." he just leans in and kisses the top of my head. i lean up to him and when our lips met there were little fireworks going off. he rubbed my lower lip lightly with his tongue asking permission to enter and is quickly met with my eager tongue making me moan lightly.

"Hey guys can you knock it off for a while. you would think after what just went on in the last 2 hours you guys would not be making out." Alec said "but then again, hehe us werewolves need some love huh?" i blushed a very deep red. Derek was quietly growling at the interruption.

"Hey Alec, would it be Kay if Chlo and i went and checked and make sure nothing is in the house."

"yeah. you can go 'look' around." Alec laughed

"come on Chloe let's go." Derek picked me up bridal style and we walked out of the library. he put me down and our hands found each other and our fingers intertwined. we were on the third level and went into the first bed room. "i love you Chloe Saunders."

i smiled "and i love you Derek Souza" just after that his lips were on mine and he rubbed my bottom lip and i answered letting out a moan. which just made him harder than he already was. "oh Derek!" i moaned and started grinding my hips with his. he pulled me with him and we were on the bed. i pulled away and started to move down on him.

"Chloe" he moaned and made me wet. i started to unbutton his pants down to his knees and saw his boxers tenting. i was getting hotter by every second. "i love you" he murmured. with that i pulled his boxers to where his pants were. his member was huge!

"wow." was all i could say making him chuckle. i kissed the tip and slowly put him in my mouth. his hand was tangled in my hair. i sucked him in as far as i could and used my one hand to rub him, the other was play with his balls and he was letting out moans which made me go faster. i knew he was going to release soon so i forced my self to take more of him in my mouth. when i had to come up for air i was holding onto him with my one arm. He was looking at me with a little smile. "i love Chloe." i smiled and felt something thick in the back of my mouth, it did not have much of a taste but i figured what it was and i swallowed and smiled at him.

"i love you." and i started to pull his boxers back up but i kissed the tip of his member. "we need to get back down there. but there will be more of this, i hope." and smiled and kissed me and stood up and pulled his pants back up.

"i hope so as well." he helped me up and pull me into him and kiss me passionately. when he pulled away he moved his mouth down to my neck and started to suck, making me moan. he was holding my hands and i realize what he was doing i just moaned even deeper. he removed his mouth from my neck to inspect his work. "i think i did a good work there. not as good as you did" making me blush.

we walked back to the library hand in hand. when we got back in there Kit was sitting up looking pretty drunk. he started to mumble something "those things they are...

* * *

yeah that was a sucky cliff hanger srry! please R&R

next chapter i PROMISE will be much better than this one! C:


	4. the Plan

**AN~ do i own this series? NO!Kelly Armstrong does!**

**me: Chloe just make him say I'm Awesome and i will get off him**

**Chloe: no.**

**Tori: EWWW my eyes bleed! people like Derek?**

**me: shut up tori!**

**Tori: NEVER**

**me: fine i can just kill you off**

**Tori: grr touché.**

**

* * *

**

_we walked back to the library hand in hand. when we got back in there Kit was sitting up looking pretty drunk. he started to mumble something "those things they are..._

Kit POV

i was just waking up. my whole body is in more pain then ever before. I could see i was in the library and the others were laying down. i saw Derek and Chloe. I tried to sit up, even just doing that pained me, i started to mumble "Those things are" i gasped it hurt like hell to try and talk, Derek and Chloe rushed to my side. "those things are called nightmares." Alec had woken up and was behind the couch i was sitting on. "they can make your worst fears come to life." after i got that out i passed out.

* * *

Derek POV

Dad just told us those things that had killed Hayden, Lillian and Lauren were called nightmares. Then as he said that he passed out. i looked over at Alec since he was the Alpha he had to know what to do.

"Jessica and Chloe, will you girls go wake up the rest i think we have had enough time to rest. we need a plan."Alec instructed. once the girls were out of hearing range he looked over at me."Do you know anything extra about the Nightmares?" i shock my head. he did not look surprised. once everyone got back we formed a circle.

"i think i might have figured out what my vision meant." Alec gave a encouraging look to her. "i think i don't know for sure but, when that little creature was talking about i think that he was talking about Chloe being able to stop it but I'm not sure." Chloe looked really nervous, so i wrapped my arms around her. She rested back against me.

"good, i think you are right." Alec kissed top of her head. "okay. Once Kit wakes again I'm going to have him give us a location to where another 'safe' house is."

Tori gives a small sarcastic laugh "yeah safe houses don't seem to be safe anymore." Chloe nodded.

"Derek, you know how to drive?"

"um a little."

"Good you are going to drive a van and I'm going to drive one. since there are nine of us. In one van will be Derek, Chloe, Tori, Julie, and Kit. in my van will be Jessica, Zeek and Simon. unless you want me to take any from you. i can take Kit or Tori." Alec had the plan all set.

"I think you should take Tori, because she is bound to make me angry. Probably not a good thing while I'm driving." Derek said, Tori and Alec bobbed their heads.

"so everyone go pack. only the things that are absolutely needed. I'm going to ask Kit for locations."

Chloe and i got up and walked to the kitchen to get food for the trip. i just now smelled something burning in the oven, so i rushed over grabbed a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven. It was hotter then hell in there. i grabbed whatever it was suppose to be and placed it on top of the oven. It looked like little black rocks. "i think they were suppose to be cookies." i poked one with a fork. nothing happened. Chloe giggles. but then she looked like she was going to cry.

"i b-b-bet Lillian was baking cookies." she said quietly and i walked over to her and hugged her.

"it's going to be okay."

"NO it is not going to be okay! they think that I'm going to be the one to save them. How am i going to be able to? the only thing i can do is rise the dead which i don't ever want to do and talk to ghost." i knew she HATED when she accidentally brought the dead back to life. I knew she would refuse if she had to do it.

"calm down we are going to figure ever thing out. don't worry. that's my job." She looked up at me with so much love i thought i was going to die. how can a guy like me get lucky enough to get a girl like Chloe. "Chloe i love you so much there are not enough words to describe it" she snuggled closer to me.

"Derek, you are the most wonderful guy to ever walk this planet." She got up on her tip toes to give me a kiss. i leaned down to her and when our lips touch there was the flame. the little electric shocks, the thrills. she was so delicate. she was like an angel sent down to me.

There was coughing. "hey, Alec said to get to the library we are getting ready to leave." Simon said and walked out. Chloe slowly left my lips. she grabbed my hand.

"we better get to the library." she dragged me behind. Once we got to the library Alec was lifting my dad up, i rushed over to them and help get dad in the back of the van.

"okay the place that we are going is 100 miles north to us in a forest close to a little town. There is a pond there so Zeek will be happy. Derek just follow me and if you get lost here." he handed me a cellphone. "it has my number already programed in. so hope in and let's get a move on.

about half an hour i noticed that Chloe was a sleep. within about 5 minutes she started to glow a purple-ish color. I was about to say something to wake her but her eyes popped open and she looked terrified.

"something is going to...

* * *

**What's going to happen? you won't know until next chapter! *evil laugh* i hope that you guys are are liking my story so far. don't forget to R&R! oh i just got in idea! im going to post a question after each Chapter. The first person who reaches 50 points will win :D they will get to add a new character! each question will be worth 5 points unless i say it is more or less :D it can and be something in the story or about the series!**

**1st question**

**How old was Chloe when the series began (after the flashback)? **


	5. new powers

**AN~ if i owned the series would i be here? no i would not. Kelly does!**

**Tori: your a bitch!**

**me: what does that make you?**

**Tori: Awesome**

**Derek and Simon: hahaha yeah right**

**me: i win!**

**Chloe:** .;

* * *

_within about 5 minutes she started to glow a purple-ish color. I was about to say something to wake her but her eyes popped open and she looked terrified._

_"something is going to..._

_Chloe POV_

"Something is going to get us!" after i yelled that something crashed in front of Alec's van making Derek hard turn to the left of the lane so we would not crash into the back of their van. Derek hit the brakes and looked both extremely pissed off and worried.

"Chloe whats going on? your glowing purple!" i looked down at my hands it was true i was glowing, actually glowing like as in glow sticks!

"i was dreaming that we were close to the safe house and meteors were falling all over the place! i was glowing and i could stop it with my mind. but t-t-that can't be!"

"Chloe." he said softly with complete love in his eyes."you got to try. i will protect you no matter what!" he said with all his love for me. within ten seconds he was at my door and opening it. he helped out, "Simon stay with dad."

"'Kay! you guys try and stop the meteors! good luck Chlo!" ugh why did everyone believe in me so much? i barely believe in me! We ran over close to the road and Derek had me sit on the ground. by the time i was on the ground Alec, Zeek, Tori, Jessica and Juli were with us. Derek told them what i had already told him. Alec nodded.

"Juli and Zeek go help Simon with Kit. Jessica stay beside Chloe. Tori sit on the other side of Chloe. Derek and i will stand beside you three. Derek transform." Alec commanded. "just think of the need to protect your mate. it is the easiest way." within 10 seconds Alec was a huge dirty blond wolf. Derek nodded and focused. it took about 3 minutes for Derek to transform into a huge black wolf, with is Deep emerald green eyes looking at me.

"i love you, Derek Souza!" with that he gave a Wolfy smile. he walked over to me and rubbed his head against me and i hugged him and kiss all over his furry neck. He slowly retract and sat in front of me looking away. i closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the falling meteors. imagining the rocks burning out before hitting the earth. pretending there was a invisible shield all around us. i heard as gasp to my left and saw Tori starring at the sky.

"look! the meteors are floating and glowing the same purple as Chloe!" i looked up and sure enough they were glowing and stand in the sky, not moving. i looked down at me and saw i was glowing. i lost my concentration and the meteors started falling again. i shut my eyes so hard i saw stars. i concentrated again on the meteors, i opened my eyes and saw them stop falling. i thought of it slowing down and lightly hit the ground. a smile crept over my face.

"I did it! i-i-i can't believe it!" Derek look over at me and stepped closer to me and rubbed his head against me. i wrapped my arms around him. he slowly slid from my grasp. Both Alec and Derek went to the van with the clothes in it.

"i knew you could do it." Jessica said. Tori nodded. "I think you did a great job Chloe!"

"yeah i got to admit that was so cool!" Tori squealed.

"t-t-thank you! e-e-even when i thought i could not do it you guys still believed in me!" i felt tears run down my cheeks. Derek and Alec walked over from the van. Derek had a proud smile on his face, i could not help but smile and run to him jumping into his arms.

He whispered in my ear "i love you so much. i knew you could do it. you can do anything when you put your mind to it." his lip slowly meeting mine. making the little fireworks go off. i wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. One of his was tangled in my hair while the other was at the small of my back pushing me into him. He rubbed his tongue on my bottom lip asking permission to enter which was answered with my eager tongue dancing together like they happy to see each other. i let out a moan forgetting about everyone else. All i knew was the world was right. Me in Derek's arms. all i could taste was him, all i felt was him, all i knew was him.

"um not to be bothersome but we need to get a move on it." Alec said. i slowly moved down back on my feet, still leaning in on him. my face was more than likely as red as a tomato. I nodded."you guys can get a room. so we don't have to worry about walking in one room to find you guys making out. same with me and Jess" Jessica had her arms around Alec's hips and his were around her shoulder.

we walked to the vans getting organized. Derek sent Juli and Zeek back to the other van, leaving Kit, Simon, Derek and me. It took about half an hour to get to the place at the speed we were going. once there Derek and Alec helped carry Kit to the door. Tori knocked on the door. A man about in his 20's opened the door. He had black hair with red streaks, his hair was up in a mo-hawk. he had a deep blue eyes. "what do you guys want?" his voice was deeper than Derek's. "oh, wait you the noobs?" Tori was the first to talk.

"noobs? god what are you 5?" she smirked.

"no, I'm 19 and much better than you. come on, follow me." He walked into a huge living room with a flat screen T.V. on the wall, two Huge fluffy couches, 4 chairs, and a computer in the corner. "they will be here soon." Derek and Alec laid Kit down. Simon and Tori sat at the end of the couch. Derek sat in on the corner seat of the other couch pulling me on his lap. Juli sat between us and Alec with Jessica on his lap. The guy sat on one of the chairs. "I'm the oldest. i would of never of guessed someone would find this safe house." a girl that looked 13 and a boy that was looked like he was 14 walked in. The boy sat in one of the chairs and the girl sat on his lap.

"we will introduce our selves. I'm Alec I'm 18, and a werewolf. Jessica is my mate."

"I'm Jessica, I'm a shape shifter. I'm 16 and Alec is my one and only mate." she smiled and snuggled into Alec lap.

"I'm Juli, I'm a witch, and 15 years old." She smiled.

"I'm Derek. 17, Kit is my dad, Simon is my brother, Tori is my sister, werewolf, and don't you dare touch Chloe or else." he growled. i blushed.

"i'm Chloe, 16, necromancer, and Derek is all mine." i smiled and kissed Derek's cheek.

"I'm Tori. Strongest witch ever. Kit is my dad and my mother"she said with dis-taste. "was a witch. I'm 16"

"Name's Simon. I'm a wizard so is my dad, Kit. Derek is my brother and Tori is my little sister." he looked smug."I'm 17"

The oldest boy started introductions for his group. "i'm...

* * *

**haha srry for stopping short but i had to. one for a cliff hanger and also i uh don't have names. ^^; **

**points so far is **

**Suzi1811-5**

**RayRayluvs2read-5**

**Winkadink-5**

**team-EricSookie-5**

**Hey peeps that review my fan-fic please suggest some names :D that would be great**

**First person to answer the question right gets 7 points, everyone else gets 3.**

**Okay what was the Ghost that talked to Chloe in** **the Reckoning**** at the beginning?  
**


	6. alone time Warning: very detailed lemon

**AN~ omg!i don't own the darkest powers series~**

**Tori: grrr let us go!you don't own any of us!**

**me: T.T i know but**

**Tori: go cry about it**

**me: I HATE you!**

**Tori: i don't care**

**

* * *

**

Chloe Pov

_The oldest boy started introductions for his group. "i'm... _

"I'm Kent. I'm 20 and I'm a Nightmare." Both Alec and Derek growled very clear not found of him. Derek tightened his grip around me. Kent just gave a small smile. "I'm just not wearing my mask. i can control my powers and who to use it against." Derek still was not found of him. The girl giggled.

"I'm Kalie! I'm 15 and a water demon with little bits of nightmare in me. i was part of i was a test subject for the Edison group. i was part of the project to see if they could make special supernaturals that have two supernatural powers." She shrugs like it was no big deal. The boy she sat on still had no expression.

"Don't touch her or else, you will never know mercy. There will be none for you. I'm Astro and 17. I'm a Raven demon. i can change my arms into wings and my hands into sharp claws that will cut anything." he glares at the guys. Kit started moving making everyone glance over at him. he fell back to sleep.

"okay so we know who we are and what we each do. why did you have to bring the problem to us." Kent said glaring at Alec.

"We did not know what else to do and since you guys had a nightmare it would also be helpful to us. at the last safe house where Zeek, Julie, Jessica and me are from, we were attacked by nightmares and they killed three people." Alec explained.

"we don't kill." Kent said with no emotion in his voice."we make their fears come true, yes they might want to die but the things we bring into reality still have no control over your actions. There are things called Shadows. Advice, never go out at night. the only protection is daylight. sounds much like vampire but they will kill you worse than vamps would. there is no more safe places, we are all going to die, isn't that right Chloe and Jessica." Kent had an evil smirk on his face. Derek and Alec both growl ready to go after him. "You guys need me."

"go to hell!" Derek yelled, a deep growl ripped through him. Alec glanced over at Derek.

"calm Derek." Alec told him, even though he look like he was on the verge of killing Kent. "what do you know?" an evil smirk on Kent face.

"so much tension you could cut it" Kalie said.

"shh! that is there fight not ours Kal." Astro kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked down and was quiet.

"such an innocent little girl." Kent smiled. "the bad side effect of being a nightmare is going a tiny bit,"he look insane "insane. I'm losing my mind. best advice for your health, don't piss me off!" he tilted his head to the side.

"Quiet. you guys are so obnoxious. do you have to be so loud?" Astro complained.

"who are you to talk?" Tori yelled at him.

"Do you know who i am?" Astro asked

"a male version of Tori" Simon said making Julie and Zeek laugh. Astro looked like he was about to kill Simon and Tori.

"umm i think we are all a little bit worked up." I voiced for the first time since i introduced myself.

"yeah I think we should separate in to little groups and calm down. So we don't go after each other and rip off heads." Jessica agreed with me. Derek was glaring Kent with hate.

"Fine by me. There are only 5 rooms but we have an attic and a basement. one of you guys can have one or the other. The basement is bigger than the attic, cleaner too." Derek looked down at me with a question in his eyes. he leaned down towards my ear.

"we could have the basement or the attic, it could be just the two of us." he whispers to me. i was nervous of the basement but i think it would be a good answer to our alone time.

"w-w-we will take the b-b-basement." curse my stupid stutter.

"fine." Alec looked over at us. "So Tori and Juli, Simon with his dad, Jessica and me. Zeek you can room with Kent." Kent gave Zeek an evil smile.

"uh if it is okay with Simon and Kit, i would rather room with them. Kent kind of scares me." Zeek looked scared.

"sure. don't blame you, i would not want to room with a psycho either." Simon said. we split up the others following Kent upstairs. Astro and Kalie just stayed in the living room with Kit. Kent showed us to where the stairs was that lead to the basement. Kent gave us some blankets and pillows and we walked down the stairs. Derek was in front carrying the blankets and i was carrying the pillows. Kent was right when he said it was big. there were two mattresses on the floor covered in dust. Derek and i pushed the mattresses together. while he was making the beds i swept the room, trying to clean it as much as i could. once he got the bed done he he dusted the corners.

"so this is like a little apartment for us." i said and peaked over my shoulder at Derek. he was smiling.

"yeah." he laughed. when he got done with the corner he plopped down on the beds. he patted the bed beside him asking for me to sit beside him. i swear i was on the bed within seconds. once i was beside him he pulled me closer to him. he laid down and pulled me up beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, he tangled his one hand into my hair and the other around my hip pushing me into him. my arms were around the back of his neck. Our lips met and sparks flew, his tongue rubbed my bottom lip asking for permission that was met right away with my tongue. they were like little dancers. i let out a light moan making him more needy. i started to grind myself into him. making him moan. we had to seperate our mouths for air. we were both gasping for air.

"I love you Derek!" i moaned.

"i love you so much Chloe" Derek kissing my neck. "you don't know what you do to me."

"D-Derek i, i want you." I'm sure i was as red as a tomato. He looked like he wanted me as much i wanted him.

* * *

Derek POV

she just told me she wanted me. i needed her. "A-are you sure you want to do it here. our first time, here?" I so badly hoped she would not care it was here that was going to be are first time. She looked into my eyes with so much love it was hard to stand.

* * *

Chloe POV

"i don't care where as long as i have you, Derek!" i said with so much love. i snuggled into him kissing the spot between his neck and shoulder were he was sensitive. i started to suckle on it, making him moan. i lifted myself up, making him frown, i pulled my shirt up and over my head. making him blush a little bit. i started to pull the hem of his shirt. not making much progress he sat up and pulled it up and over himself. Since his first full transform his body improved, he had really really nice abs, they were ah-maz-ing! my hands rubbed up and down his abs.

"God Chloe, your so amazing. this is really cheesy but true, i will only ever love you and only you. you are the reason i get up in the morning." that just made me blush. i was straddling him, grinding on him. our lips met again and our tongues were tangled together. his hands crept up my spine and stopped at my bra, his hands rubbed at the bottom or the bra clip asking to undo it. i nodded and he slowly undid my bra, i lifted myself up a little bit letting my bra down my arms revealing my breasts. he was as blushed as me.

"may i, uh touch them" it was funny seeing him stuttering and blushing like me. i just nodded. he rolled us over making him on top of me. he started to rub my taunt nipples making me moan.

"oh god Derek! i love you." i could feel myself soaking my panties. there goes a pair of good panties. his mouth replace one of his hands making a loud moan creep out of my mouth. his hand that left my nipple rubbed where my pants started. He lifted his mouth from my nipple and blew on it. the warmth of his mouth then the cold air making me gasp. He kissed both my nipples and then kissed between them and slowly kissed his way down my stomach and to the hem of my pants making me moan lightly. He looked up at me with pleading eyes asking for permission, all i could do was nodded with heavy breathing. he undid the button and zipper, he pulled my jeans down and added it to the unwanted scraps of clothing. he leaned down and kissed my wet panties.

lifting me up a little he started to pull my panties down and off my legs. now i was completely naked. i was a deep red, i could feel the heat on my face. He kissed the top of the opening making me moan his name. he kissed on either side of my womanhood. then kissing the opening. his tongue started to explore my opening. making me moan his name repeatedly. he found my clit and started sucking on it. he pressed his index finger in me. making me gasp. he thrust it in and out of me slowly and i want to move to meet it but he had me in a position where i could not move. it took his index finger out of me completely making me frown but then he put in two fingers. making me gasp. after a while he put in a third finger making me call out his name.

i could feel myself on the verge of climaxing but then he just stopped and brought his mouth back on mine. i could taste myself on him. i rolled us over and i slowly slipped down off his lap and pulled his jeans down and off him. i saw his boxers was tenting. a smile crept over my face. I pulled his boxers down and off him. his dick looked painfully hard. i kissed both his legs and his lower chest and then finally the tip of his dick. He pulled me up and rolled us over again he was on top. he looked down at me with so much love i could barely stand it.

"Are you sure you want this Chloe?" he asked and to answer his question i started to rub his dick at my entrance. "i wanted this so bad. i love you."

"i love you so much Derek!" i moaned and he started to enter slowly. his first couple thrust hurt a little bit since this was my first time but the pain quickly was replace with pleasure. i started to rock back and forth meeting with his thrusts. i knew i was not going to last much longer i could feel myself close to climaxing. with a final thrust i screamed out his name. i could feel myself squeeze around Derek.

"oh god Chloe! I'm cumming!" and with that he was climaxing with me. after a minute or two he slid out of me and laid beside me. pulling me close into him and i fell a sleep happy and knowingly safe in his arms. i felt him pull the blankets over our naked, tangled bodies.

* * *

**So how did you like it? little lemony huh? **

**Points so far**

**Suzi1811- 12**

**Team-EricSookie- 8**

**Rayrayluvs2read-5**

**Winkadink- 5**

**for this chapter the question is: What is Juli's powers?  
**


	7. School and news! little limes

**AN~ Don't own DP. Kelly Armstrong does.**

**

* * *

**Astro POV

These people just had to go skip into our lives. Damn it! Why bring the trouble here to my lovely Kalie. She is the only reason I'm not insane. That Tori girl is the most whiniest little girl I have ever met in my whole fucking life! Kalie is just sitting on my lap looking at me with the most beautiful smile ever known to man. I loved her so much. but i can't stand how social she is. She leans up and kisses my cheek. i gave her one of my rare true smile.

"What you thinking?" She said in her innocent voice.

"hmm. well do you want the truth?"

"of course!" She was so cute.

"well the same thing Derek and Chloe are doing." she giggled at my remark but she met her lips to mine.

**(AN~you can figure out where that is going, so yeah I'm going to skip over it.)**

* * *

(Next morning)

Derek POV

i slowly a woke. the memory of last night came back to my mind. i smiled at the lovely night we had. but my body was happy too, so i was poking her in the leg. Which by the way is not embarrassing at all. Just drench that in SARCASM. I'm pretty sure most of the people here know what we were up to last night. I kissed Chloe on the top of her head. She just snuggled closer to me. I can't believe it still, that Chloe is all mine.

"Good morning, love" She smiled up at me. she leaned up and our lips once again was attached to each other. She moaned. not helping my little, HA i mean BIG poker. Her hand slowly traveled to my hair to my man hood making me moan. I love how she makes me feel. I am the world's luckiest man ever.

**(An~And again know were that is going to lead. ha sorry not in a very lemony mood right now. :P)**

**

* * *

**(About after an hour.)

Chloe POV

Derek and i were both clothed, both of us did not want to stop but we had to. We walked up the stairs and to the living room where everyone sat. The moment we walked in all eyes were on us. i felt myself go a deep, okay maybe i should not say that for a while (lol). Derek sat in one of the fluffy seat and i sat on his lap like always. I swear their eyes were ready to pop out.

"So, this ain't awkward." Zeek said.

"um was i-i-i t-t-that loud?" i looked down so embarrassing.

"does this answer your question, 'Oh god yes Derek!'" Tori said and shuddered. i just turn around and place my face in the crock of his neck. his arms wrapped around me. "oh and this 'Derek don't stop, don't stop!'?" she laughed at me.

"Shut up Tori" was all i could say. i heard Tori shriek and I looked over and saw the long coffee table start lifting up and swaying. It had the purple glow.

"so one of you are a nightmare?" Kent asked. He glared at the table. It started to glow a deep blue and fell to the ground. i paled and was starring at Kent with terror. Did he just say i was a nightmare? "Guessing it's Chloe since she was glowing. your were not a born nightmare were you? or you would have been killed right away with no second thought. There was three experiments, the one that increased some powers. One was to breed with more then one supernatural like Kalie. Then there is the group that worked with the more darker, eviler group of supernaturals, like me. but it seems i was not the only one that they experimented with, isn't that right Chloe." He looked at me with a little insane look in his eyes.

"So, what? Nightmares have physic powers?" Tori asked.

"only if they are either trained to or are a full blood. The ones with physic powers go crazy with out a master. we are not bred to be leaders, we were bred to be servants and help protect our leaders. I'm not a full bred like my father. I'm half human. He was not a nightmare but a higher breed of the spices. But if the off-spring has a mother they are born as nightmares with the physic power. I don't know why Chloe has the powers but she will have a choice to either wear the mask and become immortal or to destroy it losing all the powers. you can keep it but the more you use the mask the more crazier you get, since you are not a full nightmare."

i was trembling so hard that Derek wrapped me in his arms and kissed the back of my neck. making me want more contact with him, i just so lightly started to move my bottom on his panted man hood. i got a reaction, he started to suck on my neck and there goes another pair of good panties.

"HEY! middle of a major problem, not time to go play!" Tori yelled. Astro started to growl at Tori. making her insistently shut her mouth. making me giggle.

"Sorry, my bad." i looked down. "s-s-so i-i-i'm a n-n-n-nightmare?" i stuttered looking at Kent.

"well not a full one. just got some of the powers. You can't use the full power of being a nightmare. but i see you can use the a little physic. so i will test that later. This house is more then likely is going to be attacked since you guys are so graceful." both Kent and Astro looked very annoyed.

"you know any other Safe houses?" asked Alec, in his leader voice.

"there is one in the next city, they have a big house but i don't think there is anyone there besides an old man and his granddaughter."

"Do we have to move again?" i asked annoyed.

"no unless there is a direct attack." Alec said. He told the Kent, Astro, and Kalie the whole long story and why we ended up here.

"wow sucks for you. but could you guys of went to a diff house and not drag a shit load of trouble with you?" Kent asked annoyed.

"you were the closest house." Alec said.

"fine, but if you guys are going to live here you got to go to school like Astro and Kalie." Kent said.

"deal." Alec agreed.

* * *

(one week later.)

Chloe POV

i felt sick, of course it was the first day of school but i felt really sick. Derek tried to get most of our classes together but we only had 4 periods together. leaving me with Tori and Simon for one class and then one with Zeek. The last class i was by myself. It was English class. Every time a boy touched me Derek fought himself to growl. It was seventh period, Derek walked me to class, kissing good bye he walked down to Spanish class.

I sat down at the first seat. The class had three rows of tables and 3 rows back. A boy walked in and dropped his stuff next to my chair. He sat down with a thud. He had midnight black hair with crystal blue eyes.

"what you starring at Blondy?" He asked annoyed.

"n-n-nothing." i quickly looked down at my stuff. The teacher walked in. She had gray hair pulled back in a bun. She had piercing black eyes and a tight mouth.

"So class we are going to start the school year off with a partner project. you and the person you are sitting by will work on a play written by Shakespeare. only one group can use Romeo and Juliet." then she pointed to me and the boy next to me. "you two are the lucky ones and get to inform us about it."

I was totally stunned. i had to work with him for a project? Romeo and Juliet of all plays why this one? She kept on bickering what we had to do and then she let us get to work.

"I'm Bredon." all he said.

"well I'm Chloe."

"we could act out the last scene were we would die." he suggested

"fine. don't get to touchy."

"don't flatter yourself." he looked away.

After class Derek and i went to his car.

"Derek could we by any chance stop at the store?"

"sure for what?"

"um, i think i might be pregnant." i was afraid of his reaction.

"i think you are. i can hear a little heart beats coming from you." oh that just made me feel better.

"do you think i should get one or just go to the doctor's **(AN~what is the baby doctor called?)** office?" i asked him.

"we might want to go to a SN Doctor. our children most likely going to be werewolves. it is a trait from the werewolf. and there is going to be more likely twins or triplets, like as in a litter of pups." he tried to make this sound like no big deal but he was not the hormonal 16 year old girl that was carrying little werewolves. "but on the plus side it is only going to take 4 months." he smiled.

"i'm happy they are you're kids and we are going to keep them. When was that most amazing night?"

"i think about a week and a half. that was the only time i went with out a condom." we arrived home. he slowly walked in and found Alec, Jessica and Kit in the library.

" hey there are the people we were just looking for." i said and a happy tone.

"What happened and who got hurt?" was Kit's first reaction.

"well if you want to be exact," i started, and i was tinted pink. "well about a week and a half ago, haha this is funny. Derek and i umm got a little physical, you heard us. and well you see, I'm pregnant." i said with a smile. no one responded for what seemed forever.

"of course you did Chloe. When i got a very bad vision." Jessica said. "in about 10 months from now..."

* * *

**Haha cliff hanger of doom! **

**points**

**Suzi1811- 17**

**Team-EricSookie- 13**

**Rayrayluvs2read-10**

**Winkadink- 5**

**Who tried to kill her in the first book, because she thought she was hitting on a guy she liked?  
**


	8. Creative Tittle

**AN~I DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWER! :(**

**btw~i LOVE the people that are reviewing this! it makes me really happy that people are taking their time and reading it! every comment means a lot to me!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chloe POV

"of course you did Chloe. When i got a very bad vision." Jessica said. "in about 10 months from now there is going to be big fight." my arms wrap around my lower stomach. i felt Derek's around my waits.

"so on a better note, I'm going to be a grandpa!" Kit said with smile, making me smile. even when it was bad timing i was happy i was pregnant. would that be selfish of me? i looked up to Derek to find he was starring down at me with a smile. he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Can Alec and me be the god-parents?" Jessica asked with a smile. i looked over at her and Alec. Even mister leader man was smiling.

"sure." with that one word Jessica ran towards me and wrapped her arms around Derek and me.

"Congratulations!" She bent down towards my tummy where i already had a baby bump. Oh come on I've only been pregnant for like a week and a half and i already was showing. i don't think most people don't show until like the 5th month or so! "hello my little god children." she cooed. "how are you babies."

"Kit do you by any chance know any obstetricians that are for the supernatural? Sense mister wolf-y boy said it was more than likely a supernatural." i look up at Derek. he had an expression like I'm sorry, it's not my fault, okay maybe it was, but still? i just rolled my eyes and look at Kit.

"I don't think there is any within a mile." he frowned. "i know very little about the birthing process. i will go look in my list of contacts." with that Kit walked away.

"how are we going to tell the others?" i looked up at Derek. he actually looked nervous for once in his life. i leaned up and kissed the bottom of his chin.

"Tell us what?" asked Kalie, skipping in looking a little confused at why Jessica was doing down by my tummy but i did not take a long time for her to connect the dots. Astro looked like he had a tiny hint of a smile at the very corners of his lip. He walked over looked down at my tummy.

"so there are going to be pups running around?" Derek glared down at Astro. he just kept starring at my baby bump. The rest of the group came in.

"Hey look!your already showing!" Tori teased. "Am i going to be god mommy?" Jessica was smiling smugly.

"ha beat you to it, Tori." Jessica rubbed my baby bump.

"but i knew her longer."

"yeah but your going to be their aunt."

"Their? meaning more than one?" Simon asked startled. Derek nodded and i smiled. he did not look as happy as the rest of the group and was farthest away. once the heat started to fade i found myself out by the pond on the dock, sitting and tipping my toes in the water.

"hey there stranger, mind if i sit with you?" a familiar male voice said. Simon. i look up at him and smile. he slipped his shoes off beside the dock. he sat down and tipped his toes in the water."brr the water is freezing! I'm so happy I'm not a water demon. i don't like the cold." as soon as he said the words he leaned over to me and forced a kiss from me. i was frozen in my place then i found my strength and i pushed. maybe a little to hard because the next moment he was in the water trying to get back up the dock ladder.

"What the fuck Simon?" i screamed. he was lucky Derek was at the store with the others.

"it should be my children your pregnant with!"Simon yelled as i stood up and stomped back in and down to Derek and my room. i slammed the door shut as hard as i could. i was on the bed crying. i must have fallen a sleep because the next moment i was opening my eyes to see i was cradled in Derek's arms. i cuddled up closer to him and kiss his neck and shoulders. he moves a little but he does not wake up. i love him, i should tell him what Simon did but i was afraid what he would do to Simon.i hate that he did it, he was my friend but now i can't look at him the same way.

* * *

(morning)

i moved my arms, trying to find my Derek. but instead i found pillows. i opened my eyes and saw i was all alone. i whispered his name knowing if he is home he would be able to hear me. i waited a minute and still no answers which made me mad. i get up and dress in a pair of jeans and one of Derek's baggy shirts. i walked up the stairs and found a chair. i looked around once i sit down and i see who of all people? Simon. i glare at him with disgust.

"hey cutie." Simon flirted.

"um hello! I'm pregnant with your brother's kids. i will forgive you for the kiss but don't you dare make another step towards me!" i said with hatred.

"i was just jealous. but i am not giving up."

"yes, you are!" i felt restrained. he was right above me.

"I could have you. but i chose not to." he spat in my face. he left the room and i could move. i just turned in my seat putting my face into the chair. maybe i was not suppose to ever feel bliss without some type of pain. i wrapped my arms around my tummy were the bump has grown. i looked down and now it was somewhat more noticeable. i rubbed the bump.

"so how many of you am i having?" i asked my little bump. i felt a pair of arms wrap under my breast knowing who it was with out looking. my loving man. i turn my head and kiss his cheek.

"i love you babe, and you too little babies." one of his hands traveled down to the bump. i smiled and he kissed my cheek and all the way along my jaw line finally to my lips. the second our lips met it was mere seconds our tongues were playing together. i let out a moan. he picked me up and we were heading down to the bed room.

* * *

**haha cliff hanger. but don't worry i will start next chapter with some yummy lemony parts :D**

**points**

**Suzi1811- 22**

**Team-EricSookie- 18**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 10**

**Question is going to be a bonus because it has nothing to do with Darkest Powers. 7 points to first right answer and the rest with the right answer will get 3 points. **

**What book contains the characters Rose, Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri?  
**


	9. what's wrong? Lemon

**An~ Hey there awesome peeps! i still don't own Darkest power. i wish i could be Kelly Armstrong!**

**hey so u guys know if you just now reading my story you can enter the contest with the last chapter question!**

**

* * *

**_i let out a moan. he picked me up and we were heading down to the bed room. _

Derek POV

i love her so much. i was confused why she smelled like Simon, it kind of pissed me off. what i really wanted to do was have her tell me right now and go kick his ass but i could smell her arousal and i could not help myself. i picked her up and carried her down to our little apartment. haha i guess i will repay her for what she did to me at the last safe house. that was the best thing i have ever felt, well until we did the deed. And let me tell you that was the best thing to ever happen to me.

* * *

Chloe POV

i was laying on the bed with lack of clothing. Derek's head was down kissing my woman hood. i love his amazing tongue and his fingers. he knew where i just melt by his touch. i screamed his name when i climaxed. he slowly kissed his way back up to me. he tangled me into him and i was content for the moment.

* * *

(Few hours later)

We walk back up to the living room and see the one person at the moment that pisses me off. even though i just had felt so amazing. i glare at him. he looked at me with in innocent look that i wanted to beat the crap out of! but i just pull Derek along but he ain't budging. he was glaring at Simon. Simon was confused.

"What did i do?" Simon asked us.

"Well what did you do? i can smell you on her!" Derek roared at Simon.

"i did nothing!" Simon yelled

"yeah,right. and i just pushed you in to the lake last night for nothing and then i want to punch you in the fucking face!" i felt bad for yelling but god damn. how many times do i need to yell at him to get it though his skull that i love Derek not him. for Christ sakes I'm going to have Derek's babies!

"i don't know why you pushed me in the lake and i don't know why you want to punch me!" he yelled at me.

"You fucking kiss MY girlfriend going to be wife that's pregnant with MY kids! you keep your mouth away from her!" Derek yelled

"i did not kiss her i swear! i just keep blacking out." Simon said.

"Whatever!" Derek growled and sat down on the chair that was across from Simon. he pulled me onto his lap. his arms wrap around me and he starts to suck on my neck. i let out a moan with out thinking and i saw Simon emotions change. Derek kept sucking and out of instinct and I start moving my hips. Derek removes his lips from where they were and blew on the warm spot making me shiver. Simon stood up. i felt like i could not move once again and i knew that something dark was getting Simon. he stormed close to us. i could feel Derek trying to move but not making any progress.

"Don't try and struggle you mutt!" Simon said with hatred. "if i wanted your little slut i could have her! but i don't like sluts like you do!" He said that and that cut deep in to my heart. he was like a brother to me. Derek growled at Simon. Simon leaned down towards my mouth once again. i tried to turn away but it had no effect and Derek was trying to get free but could not. i felt Simon's hard rough lips meet mine. he forced his tongue into my mouth i tried to get it out of my mouth but i could not. he finally removed his lips and tongue from mine and he reached for my baby bump. Then with all my will i swung my arm and hit him with all my force. i was free from the binding spell. i knew that could not be his doing. i look at Derek, he was ready to kill Simon. i wrap my arms around his body.

"That's not Simon." i cried. "he is not your brother! someone is possessing him!" i cried into Derek's chest. he wrapped his arms around me. he leaned down to kiss me but i backed away.

"I'm dirty, i am what Simon called me, a slut." Derek leaned down towards me. he kissed my cheek and whispers.

"you are clean and you are not a slut. you are a loving and caring person and the only person you ever got with was me. you and i are committed to each other. i love you, Chloe and nothing in the world would hurt you." he finds my mouth and our lips meet and once our tongues meet i know i am in good hands. i love Derek more then anyone could love another person.

We told the others and we decided it was good idea to make the shed into Simon's new room so it was not close to Derek and me. We still don't know what it is that is controlling Simon's actions but there is always someone with me when Simon is around. i think he does feel bad for what he has done, and i want to forgive him but i just can't. he pretty much raped my mouth with his tongue. i just can't forgive him.

* * *

(Week later)

i am one month pregnant and i am about to throw up for the hundred time today. being pregnant sucks! but hey i get out of school but for some reason my English partner keeps stopping by. he is getting a little weird. Derek was laying on the bed and i am curled up to him today we get to see our babies and find out gender. i got some names. we decided i get to name one and gets to name one and if we have a third i get to give them their first name and he get middle name.

Kit is driving, Kent was in the passenger seat, Derek and me were in the back. the others wanted to come but they had school. once we got there they gave me some papers to fill out. it took 5 minutes to do the paper work, i ran to the bathroom and once again emptied my stomach. i walk back and Derek hugs me in place.

"i can't believe we get to see our babies." Derek said with glee. it was like he was a little kid in a candy shop. he kisses my cheek. this was the only place that did supernaturals and it was hard to find.

"i know!I'm just as excited." i said hugging into him.

"Chloe," an older lady called my name "i can take you back. follow me please." i did as told we walked in to a little room with a bed like thing and she instructed me to lay down. "So who is the lucky man?" Derek smiled.

"I'm the father of her kids." he walks over to me and holds my hand.

"aw how sweet. okay this is going to be really cold." She warned me and then put some really cold jelly like stuff on my now noticeable baby bump. i gasp at how cold it is. The screen is all black but then there are three little figures on the T.V.. "Do you guys want to know the gender?"

We both nodded. "we do."

"well it looks like your having...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! haha sorry for the cliff hanger but hey gets your attention. now your going o be dying to know what happens next! And thank you to all that reads and reviews my story! your very loved.**

**Suzi1811- 25**

**Team-EricSookie- 18**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 10**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 7**

**Another non-darkest power related. bonus 6 for first person and 4 for ever one else.**

**Who wrote House Of Night?  
**


	10. Genders LEMON

**AN~ I don't own the Darkest Power! **

**Tori: Then let us go.**

**Me: i will let you guys go ifff Derek can be mine.**

**Chloe: (growls)**

**Me: oh so scary**

**Derek: (looks at me with love) please let us go**

**Me: awwwz no sorry love.**

**Tori: Ewww! go away**

**Me: you big bully!**

**

* * *

**

Chloe pov

"well it looks like your having triplets. two boys and one girl." i smile at Derek and he is looking down at me with so much love it is so hard to with stand.

"i can't believe I'm actually going to have your babies." i saying with a smile. he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"no your having our babies." he replied.

"i can't believe that in about 2 months and some odd number of weeks we get to hold them!" i said with glee. shockingly even Kent was happy for Derek and me.

"so am i going to get the pleasure to be an uncle or is it denied?" Kent said with a smile.

"i guess you can have the honor of being an uncle. the babies are going to be overwhelmed by having so many uncles and aunts." i said smilingly.

"Since they are more likely to have the werewolf genes i want you to come back monthly." The doctor said. after that we left to go back home.

* * *

**lemon~**

once we were home Derek and i went down to our room. he laid me down on the bed and laid on his side facing me.

"Chloe, this is the best thing you have ever given me." he said and rubbed my baby bump. i smile at him.

"i love you Derek! you are more than what i could of ever wished to have." i snuggled as close to him as i could but the babies made that hard to do. i was almost big enough that i could not see my feet. "ugh the only bad thing is I'm getting fat."

"you are not fat your pregnant." he was such a gentleman. i leaned up to kiss him. our lips met and quickly our tongues met soon too. all the sudden i felt myself getting hotter and wetter. pregnancy must make me horny or something because all i could think about was him and well his stuff. i knew he could smell me getting wetter. his one hand tangles into my hair while the other roamed my back. i was trying to pull his shirt up but it was no use. he sat up and took his shirt off and threw it to the wall. he started to pull at my shirt but i was not up on showing my baby fat.

"no Derek." i whined. "I'm fat."

"your not fat. your pregnant, and you make it look hot." he whispered the last bit in my ear. then he sucked on my neck making me moan. i was only getting wetter by the moment.

"oh god Derek i love you." and with that i let him take of my shirt. my breast have started to get bigger. Derek smiles and turns me so I'm on my back and he was on top of me but not putting any pressure on me. he kissed my lips and then my chin and down my neck. he kissed my bra line. he moved his hands behind my back to undo my bra. once it was undone he moved it to the unwanted pile of clothes. he kissed both my taunt nipples. i let out a moan. he started to suck on my right and played with my other with his fingers. pinching it and rubbing it. i ran my fingers through his hair. he slowly removed his mouth and blew on it, making me gasp. he slowly kissed my baby tummy. he rubbed his hand on it.

"i love you Chloe and i love you babies" he kissed my stomach and slowly unbutton my jeans and pull them and put them on the pile of the clothes he kissed my panties and slowly pulled them off and on to the pile. i moaned. he kissed the opening. he started sucking on my clit making me moan. he slowly put his index finger into me making me moaned his name repeatedly. he thrust his finger into me and out over and over, i started to meet his finger then he pulled it completely out and put in a second finger in me. after about five minutes and then he takes them out of me. he sat up and fumbled with his jeans making me giggle. after the fight with his pants they made it to the floor with his cute spotted boxers on the pile of the clothes. he looked really really hard.

"you sure you want this?" Derek asked and i gave him a look like he was crazy.

"of course i do. a-a-are you regretting this choice?" i stuttered.

"no of course not! i just don't want to hurt the babies."

"They are going okay be okay. please i need this so bad." i plead. "please" with that he rubbed the head of his dick in me i moaned and he slowly pushed it all the way in and then thrust out of me i gasped. then he pushed in me and out and in and out. oh god i felt like i was about to die. when i thought it could not get better he leaned down and started to suck on my nipple. that was it. I screamed his name when i finally climaxed and he thrust harder and climaxed in me calling my name in a husky tone. i feel him explode in me making me moan his name so loud i swear the whole house could hear me. but i did not care. he slowly slipped out of me and laid down beside me. i love this man so much. i fell a sleep in my lover's arm, i would not want to be anywhere else.

* * *

(month later, Chloe is 2 months pregnant)

"UGH i can't see my feet!" i cant believe it! i'm as big as a house. Derek laughed and just rubbed my tummy.

"it's not that bad. your feet look normal." he teased but with these hormones i felt like crying. "oh Chlo it's okay i was only teasing." he kissed my cheek.

"i know it's these stupid hormones!" i cried out.

"okay we need to get names for the little babies. i was thinking we should go with names that start with a Z. would that be okay?" he asked.

"i got a name how about...

* * *

**ha! gave you a nice lemon and a nice Cliff hanger! Thank you my lovely reviewers! **

**~POINTS~**

**Suzi1811- 29**

**Team-EricSookie- 18**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 10**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 13**

**Q~ What was the doctor's name at Lyle house?  
**


	11. Names

**AN~ Don't own DP! Kelly Armstrong does!**

**you guys better be happy with this because i was sick all day! writing this made my day! so please review!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chloe POV

"i got a name how about Zaine Ray? I've always loved the name." i said with a smile.

"Cute. for the girl her name could be Zoey Kay?" he asked unsure.

"That would be cute. And the other boy could be named Zack bay." he laughed. "So we got their names picked out, Zaine Ray, Zoey Kay and Zack Bay. all start with z." I smiled at our choices.

"i think we did good naming them." we walked up the stairs to go to the living room to see the others and tell them what the triplets names are. they like the names we picked out.

"Aw their names are sooo cute!" Jessica said with a glee. "Alec we need to have kids." Alec lost a lot of color at the thought. "Not now of course but later. i want to have cute little kids and get to name them cute little names." Alec smiled.

"we will have kids down the road just not right now." Alec said.

"Whatever, is this all you needed to tell us. I'm leaving." Simon said with no emotion in his voice. Simon's only have been getting worse. He's gotten much stronger with the bending spell and that is not a good thing. Derek growled at him.

"ugh. what is wrong with Simon?" Kit asked. "This can't be a demon."

"It is not a demon that posses people but strength emotions. he must of had little emotion about you two and then it got stronger and then the demon went after him." Kent said."that is his true feelings just pumped up to max."

"i-i-I'm sorry Derek this is all my fault! if i would never of come along you two would still be best friends." i stuttered and i could feel the tears go down my cheeks. Derek hugged me close and kissed my forehead.

"This not your fault." was all he said. "just stay away from Simon."

* * *

(2 1/2 months )

Chloe POV

i had sent Derek to get me some Ice Cream and peanut butter. i was craving it so bad. i was laying on the couch watching MTV's Real World, the irony was that it was the episode with the girls that are going to have twins. they think it was hard to have twins they should try to carry three little werewolves. everyone had left as far as i know. Kalie, Julie, Jessica and Tori all went shopping and the boys went out to have some 'manly man' time.

"haha left all alone?" asks a voice from behind the couch. it was him. i closed my eyes and pretend to sleep. "wow you think I'm that dumb? my brother is dumber leaving his girl all alone. must be hard on you to have to put up with him all the time." i gulped. "oh come on don't keep pretending your in love with him. you know you want me." he leaned over the couch and kissed my neck. he had the spell binding me, i could not move. i felt tears building up.

"l-l-l-leave m-m-me alone." god i hate my stutter!

"oh, did he force you to say that." he started to suck where Derek usually does.

"please leave me!" i meant to scream it but it only came out as a whisper.

"oh you know you want this. how long as it been? since he touched you?"

"That's none of your business! Now let me go!" I screamed.

"you love me touching you. you love every second. don't deny it!" he yelled at me. he rubbed my stomach making me feel sick.

"Quit you can't touch my babies!Get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. i wanted someone here, i needed some one here. within seconds Simon was ripped away from me. but the person i saw next surprised me. it was Bredon. the black haired and blue eyes but something was different about him. he had a glow, and if i was not mistaken he had some big white wings, they were folded but still the point was, it was Bredon. Simon hit the wall and slid down. i was not quite sure what emotion i was feeling it was between happiness that someone helped get Simon away and anger for hurting him but the happiness was winning.

"Now scat!" Bredon yelled at Simon. Simon stood up and glared at Bredon.

"Who the hell are you? think you can walk in and call the shots!"

"I'm their Guardian and yes i can call the shots! Now if you like living you should leave the room." Bredon warned.

"Whatever she is just a slut! She is not anything to me!" i could feel the tears well up in my eyes. He stomped away. i tried to keep my emotions in cheek but i knew it was just minutes before i broke down. Bredon kept standing there and looked down at me.

"So, I'm your kids' guardian." He said with a weird feeling. i was so confused. "Don't ask questions but i have no answers. i wish i did but i just have the feeling that i was need and so i just followed the pull. so i see you have a valid reason for skipping school. how the hell did you get so pregnant so fast."

"well i found out i only need to carry the kids for 4 months. but still I'm so confused."

"well where do i get to sleep?" he asked like i should know.

"i don't know!" the door opened i saw my love walk in with the girls trailing behind. i looked over at where Simon had been thrown and saw that a picture frame had fallen and broke. Derek looked at Bredon and whatever Derek had thought he was starting towards Bredon. Bredon opened his wings and held up his hands.

"Don't hurt me! i saved your girl and the kids!" he defend himself.

"Who are you?" Derek walked over to me and had me on his lap. he wrapped his arms around me.

"well i am a guardian, and I was posted to your children until they hit the age of 18. Till then your stuck with me. i don't have a choice." he said. "oh and my name is Bredon."

"okay so now we need to find another room. This is going to be fun. What happened with Simon?" Derek asked.

"well he almost raped Chloe. but i heard the loudest pleads of help and i found her as soon as i could. i saved her." Bredon answered.

* * *

**not much Cliff hanger but still i hope you guys liked it. i gave drama! thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**

**~POINTS~**

**Suzi1811- 29**

**Team-EricSookie- 23**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 15**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 13**


	12. babies, babies and more babies!

**An~ Don't own DP.**

**

* * *

**

Simon POV

I was standing behind the couch that Chloe was laying on. i knew no one else was home. i was just going to talk to her when _the voice _started to send images of her. i could imagine her screaming my name like she does Derek's.

_'she should be yours, not the mutt's!' _i tried to ignore it but then it sent me images of Chloe laying on her back with her legs spread for me letting me get, NO! i can't she is my brother's mate! _'she belongs to you!' _I'm starting to hate myself but i was getting hard from the images. Then everything became hazy.

Next thing i know i hit the wall. which sent pain up through my body.

"Now scat!" the guy with black hair and blue eye guy yelled. i had that feeling, the out of body feeling. the actions and what i said was not mine.

"Who the hell are you? think you can walk in and call the shots!" my voice sounded much more harsh than i ever thought would ever imagine.

"I'm their Guardian and yes i can call the shots! Now if you like living you should leave the room."

"Whatever she is just a slut! She is not anything to me!" i could not believe the words that left my mouth. i could see Chloe was about to bust into tears. i turned and left the room, but what i really wanted to do was go back to her and comfort her. i knew i was hurting her. i need to leave or do something. i **HATED** the fact i was hurting her so much.

* * *

(way back flashback)

Brendon POV

i knew i was different from a very young age. to be truthful i was way older then i looked. i don't even know how old i am. but recently i was being called. i don't know where or who it was but i was being summoned, for once in my life i was needed. i was just here until the calling. i followed it. i wanted to be wanted. i knew what i was and the powers that came along.

within a week i found i was being called to this little town. it was a small town. I signed up for the high school. i don't know why but the calling was coming from the school. during the first day of school nothing big happened till the last period. i walked in and BAM the calling was right there. first row, closest to the door. i swung my backpack down beside my chair. she had blond hair and blue eyes. i did not know at all why it was her. it was not coming from her but _in_ her. what was she pregnant? i noticed that she was staring at me.

"what you starring at Blondy?" i was sort of annoyed.

"n-n-nothing." she looked down to her stuff. she looked embarrassed she was caught starring. the teacher walked in. She had her graying hair pulled into a bun and had a beak like nose.

"So class we are going to start the school year off with a partner project. you and the person you are sitting by will work on a play written by Shakespeare. only one group can use Romeo and Juliet." then she pointed to me and the girl. "you two are the lucky ones and get to inform us about it." of course of all the plays she makes us do Romeo and Juliet.

I'm Bredon." at least she can know my name.

"well I'm Chloe." she introduced.

"we could act out the last scene were we would die." I suggested.

"fine. don't get to touchy." she said like i wanted her.

"don't flatter yourself." i say and look away. i wanted to know more about her because of the calling. i needed to know more about her and why i was called to her.

* * *

(after Brendon tell Derek about what Simon did to Chloe)

Chloe POV

Derek was holding me like i was a doll which i did feel like. a fragile, breakable doll. i leaned back on him. i could feel Derek was lightly growling at the fact that Simon almost raped me. i hated that i felt so small and tiny, but at the same time i was HUGE and fat! the babies are almost here and i can't wait to hold them.

"i don't think that is Simon. his eyes looked much darker and eviler then he is." i said in a small voice to my babies guardian and my loving mate. i knew Derek was not thinking straight. he was angry. i wanted to calm him, i turn and kiss his cheek and rub the other one. i love him so much. he was the only man my heart would belong to.

"i don't know, Chloe but for the babies sake just make sure you are not alone. be with Derek or someone." Brendon said.

"i agree." Derek kissed my forehead and my nose. i smile. i love him so much! i snuggled up to him.

* * *

Chloe POV

today Derek and i am shopping for baby beds and supplies. this was going to be fun! Jessica, Tori, Kalie, Julie, Alec and Astro was coming along. the girls wanted to get a ride to the mall. Alec and Astro just tag along with the girls.

"boys learn. Be CAREFUL and always use protection or you will become a daddy. " the boys kind of went pale making me laugh. Derek was driving with me in passenger. the rest of them are squished in the back. Derek pulled up to the curb to the mall and let the others get out. Jessica popped up right behind me.

"can Alec and me go with you?" she looked nervous. i just nodded. Tori, Kalie, Julie and Astro left and went through the doors. Derek pulled away and started to drive towards Baby 'R' Us. i laugh at the name because well there are so many 'R' Us. Derek parked the car close to the store, and came around to help me out. this is the first time i actually look at Jessica. i noticed she was wearing a big baggy hoodie and her stomach, omg no way she could not be!

"a-a-are you p-p-pregnant?" i stuttered. Alec was right behind her and draped an arm around her stomach like Derek does to me.

"i found out like a couple of days after you. Alec and i did not want to worry everyone. but everything is okay. Alec and i are having twin girls, Destiny and Fate." Jessica explained. i felt speechless. Derek just held my hand and slowly walked us into the store. i look up at him like he is suppose to say something. "it's okay Alec and i have got everything around just not the baby beds. that's why we tagged along." i just nodded and walked. Derek grabbed two carts, giving one over to Alec. Jessica and i walked in front looking at the cribs. finally we got the cribs and payed for them. I ended up getting a powder pink baby bed, it had a little cabinet on the end to store the clothes and stuff. I also got the boys a bigger bed so they could share. it was blue with green dots. Jessica had gotten one big baby bed that was pink for her girls to sleep in. it was hot pink with white and purple dots.

We picked up the others at the mall and headed home. Derek had to make two trips from the car to our little apartment. after the boys carried in the cribs Alec and Jessica told the rest of them about her being pregnant. Kit had apparently already knew Jessica was pregnant.

"Since Jessica is having her own kid i think i should be the god mother of Chloe's kids!" Tori said. i nodded. i was just now noticing how close Julie and Tori has gotten. they were holding each others hands. god i must now seeing everyone clear. now that i think about it everything was just rushed. Zeek and Kent were such lonely guys they had no one. i felt bad for them. after we had talked everyone had stuff they had to do. Simon, Derek and i were left in the living room.

"Derek, Chloe i am sorry!" he rushed out. he looked like he was struggling to keep calm. "i know you guys probably hate me, but nothing is my fault. there is a voice that is controlling most of my actions! I'm going to leave and never come back or at least till i can control the thoughts!" with that he ran from the room and out the doors. Derek stayed behind me. i look up at Derek and see he is clearly upset but does not know what to do. i leaned into him and leaned up to kiss his chin. he looked down and gave me my small smile. he was quiet for a minute and then he picked me up in a bridal style and carried me and lead me down on our bed but he slid down beside the bed an looked down. i felt awful for not being able to do anything.

"Derek everything is going to be okay. he will come back." i said. i crawled over to him and started to rub his shoulders. he laid his head back to look up at me. this is the first time EVER that i saw he had tears at the corners of his eyes. i leaned down and kissed his forehead, then his nose. i leaned down and warped my arms around him.

"Chloe i love you so much. i-i-i don't know what to do. i want to protect you and our babies but i also wish that Simon would be able to live with us, or at least know where he plans on going." i could feel the burning at the corners of my eyes that were threatening to become tears but i have to be strong for Derek, he is always there with me when i need him more then ever.

"it's going to be okay." was all i could say. "i love you Derek." then all of the sudden i felt the babies kick. Derek must of felt either the babies kick or me jump. he whips his head around to see what happen. i have my hands on my stomach and then he realized what happened, a great big grin on his face and within a second he was right beside me with his face down by my stomach.

"hi babies, this is your daddy talking to you." he cooed. it was so cute. he was talking to the babies!"Babies daddy loves you. i can't wait till i get to hold you." then one of them kick and let me tell you they had Derek's strength. Derek laughed making me laugh to. "you guys are already strong."

"well having a dad like you they are more than likely to be strong."i laughed. he kissed my stomach and made his way up to my lips. when his tongue had finally met mine i let out a moan. they were dancing with each other. his hand tangled with my hair and the other on the small of my back. this went on for a couple of minutes until we heard knocking on the door.

"Dinner time lover birds!" Tori yelled down from the door. i sighed. Derek slowly removed his mouth from mine but then slowly went the length of my chin down to my neck and he started to suck on my neck. i knew he was going to leave a mark but i did not care. i wanted him to mark me. after he was done he smiled and then i leaned up surprising him and kissed the sensitive spot on his neck and shoulder. i started to suck on it. making sure to leave a mark. he was MINE and i was his.

* * *

**no big cliff hanger this time how sad! oh well. and everyone that commented on the last chapter should go thank Winkadink. I'm going to give everyone that commented on the last chapter a point! hey would it be okay if i skipped ahead to like a day before the babies are born or at least the week of their birth? need those reviews to write more! **

**~POINTS~**

**Suzi1811- 30  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 24**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 16**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 14**

**Vampiremom1221- 1**

**.Converse- 1**

**Question~ Who is Tori's real dad?**


	13. Shopping Waring LEMON

**AN~ still don't own DP! **

**btw Derek is still very very HOT! 8)**

**

* * *

**Simon POV

i left them all. was the only thought going through my mind. i keep walking ahead and i have no clue where i was walking but my body must have known. i felt hazy. my vision was blurring and the last thing i knew was i was down looking up at this huge black demon with black torn up wings with piecing blood red eyes.

"you did good Natu." he said with a deep rough voice with a howling laugh.

* * *

Chloe POV

in about a week i was going to have Derek and my babies! i felt huge and about to explode! i wanted to get an out fit that will make Derek want me within a heart beat.

"Hey Jess, let's go to the mall." i look at Derek and Alec. "just the girls. no boys aloud on this trip." i gave Derek an evil grin. Jessica laughed.

"yeah, us girls need some shopping time. please Alec we will only be a couple of hours." she acted like it was only going to be minutes not hours. making me giggle. the boys finally agreed but only if they could drive us there. once Jessica and i were dropped off and given some money we walked in. "so what we getting?"

"well I want to get something that will make Derek go crazy. So lets go to Victoria Secret and then after that we could go to Fashion Bug." i suggested.

"I'm always up for making my man go all crazy over me." she agreed and smiled. we walked into Victoria Secret, making the much older sales woman give us a strange look, kind of look of disgust.

"Do you young ladies need anything?" She looked us over and noticed that we both were pregnant and the look of disgust just increased.

"uh n-n-no. w-w-we can find the stuff on our own."i stuttered. she reminded me of the stereotype for an old teacher, but with face lifts. But she nodded and walked away. she had a funny walk. Jessica and i walked around until we found the maternity lounge. i looked on the one side and Jessica was looking on the other side of the rack. after about 30 minutes we chose what to get. i ended up getting a cute purple and black pair of bra and panties. The bra was made of his fluffy material with a silk straps, and the panties were a soft silky material. it was going to make Derek go crazy! i also got some pregnancy bras. We walked over to Fashion Bug. The sales woman was much nicer and look more friendlier.

"Hello young ladies. Need help finding anything?" she said with a southern accent.

"yeah, do you guys have maternity clothes?" Jessica asked for us.

"yes we do. how far are you?" she asked. Jessica and me were not sure how to answer that.

"I'm due in a week." i said.

"week and a half I'm having mine." Jessica said with a grin.

"must be excited." with that she lead us to the maternity clothes. "if you need anything else just give me a howler." we smiled and thanked her. i picked out a pair of jeans with baby blue t-shirt with white letters saying 'baby mama' it was so cute. i loved the way it hugged my stomach. Jessica got some darker blue jeans and a powder pink shirt with gem letters saying 'pretty mama' it was cute but not as cute as mine. We took the clothes up and payed for them. she wished us luck. We thanked her. then we walked to the food court and sat at the first table.

"i think we picked out cute outfits. Hope the guys agree." She winked.

"we probably should call them before they start to flip out." i said. she rolled her eyes but plucked the cell phone out of her pocket and clicked some numbers.

"Hey sweat heart, we are done." she paused to hear his response. "Kay, see you soon." she closed the phone and dropped it in one of her bags. "i told them we would meet them out front."

"ugh. fine let's go then." i groaned. we walked to the front. we must have been here WAYY longer than i thought. it was already dark out side."wow. what time is it?"

"wow is right. one sec." she pulled her phone out of her bag and opened it. "wow it's 8"

"holy crap we lost time."

"that explains why Alec sounded worried." she giggled. "hey do your babies act like your a gymnasium or is it just mine?"

"they keep jumping and flipping." then we saw the van pull up. The guys had a hint of worry in their face making Jessica and me burst into a laughing fit. They rolled their eyes at us.

"just get in." Derek said. i was trying to suppress my laughing but it only caused me to laugh harder. i got in the back with Derek, and Jessica got in the passenger seat next to Alec. Alec pulled away from the curb.

"you girls had fun, i guess." Alec implied.

"i think we had fun." Jessica winked at me, and i nodded. i laid my head on Derek's shoulder well more like his side. damn my shortness. i must have fallen a sleep because the next thing i knew was Derek was shaking me gently and kissed my forehead making me smile.

"hey, wanna go inside? or stay out her?" he asked with a grin. i nodded and got out grabbing my bags before Derek could look in them.

**(AN~ LEMON starts here)**

"you'll find out what i got soon enough." i smirked. he looked like he wanted to know like right now. i just wiggle my finger for him to follow me in the house and he agrees. once we get down to our room i have him lay on the bed and i go into the bathroom with the bags. i felt my face get red with what i was about to do. i got out of the clothes i was in and i was pulling up my new silky panties and then i was snapping the bra on. i looked in the mirror. besides the fact i was huge from being pregnant i looked pretty good in my new lingerie. i smiled. i did a good job, this was granted to make Derek want me still. at least that is what i hoped. Slowly i peak the door open so i can see his face. he was smiling. my face redden, but i opened the door all the way and slowly walked out of the bath room.

"do i still look good? even though I'm HUGE?" i asked a little self conscious.

"good? no." Derek said making me feel ready to cry. "Hot is more like it." making me smile. i slowly walked over to him.

"This is probably our last time we can have uh s-s-sex"it was still hard to say it out loud even though I'm pregnant and we have done this like a hundred times since i got pregnant. "well until the kids are either out of the house or we can have alone time." which this made both him and me sad.

"well i guess, we could make this the best we have ever done." he got up and walked over to me, making me blush. he walked behind me and pulled my hips to his. i could feel his hard erected dick through his clothing. he grinned into me making me soak my cute panties. he stepped back a little and then he returned but this time he was with out his pants and boxers. his dick rubbed into me making me moan. yeah there is like no chance for these panties to survive the night.

"oh god i love you Derek." i moaned. his mouth had found my neck and he started to suck on it.

"i love you Chloe." he murmured into my neck. his one hand was playing with my breast through my bra and the other roamed below my pregnant stomach but above my wet panties. it was all making me feel so good. he slowly pushed me on the bed. i turned around so i could see him. i love his emerald green eyes. he leaned down and kissed my lips making me feel the fire works. his hands found the clasp of my bra and undid it and dropping it on the side of the bed. he went to go suck on them.

"D-d-Derek they are starting to leak the milky stuff. i" i could not finish my warning because his lips met my tit making me moan his name. my fingers tingled in his hair. while he suck on one his one hand was playing with my other. after a couple minutes he switch nipples. then he kissed between my swollen breast, and all over my stomach. then he slowly made it down to my panties. i was sad and felt even bigger than most of the time, my stomach blocked the view of Derek. but i could still feel him.

"you are sure this won't hurt the babies?" he asked.

"i got the okay from the doctor." i said. "please keep going i need you." that was all the he needed to hear. he started to suck on my clit making me moan so loud from surprise. he slowly moved one of his fingers to my entrance and slowly thrust it in and out. "oh god! harder!" he added to two more fingers and i gasped. i could not help but start to meet his thrusts. i could feel myself getting ready to climax but i wanted him to cum with me. "Please Derek i need you!"

"you need what?" i could hear the grin in his voice.

"please don't make me say it." i pleaded.

"Please say it."

"fine, i want you, i want your dick, i need your dick." i could not believe i said it with out stuttering. with that he removed his fingers and sat up. he was getting ready to thrust in and i could not wait longer. he thrust in to me hard making me gasp his name. he made the speed increase, his lips found mine. our tongues once again started to dance. i moaned into his mouth and he did the same to me. his one hand slowly made its way down and found my clit. i could not help but to moan so loudly. now he was thrusting into me hard and his fingers met my clit rubbing it and his tongue was entwined with mine. i was going to climax any second and i felt my woman hood tighten around Derek's dick when i finally did climax screaming his name. with that he cum-ed and thrust a couple times. slowly he started to slip from me but i was not ready for us to be done.

"Derek, please one more around. this is the last time we can have s-sex." i moaned into his ear. i could feel him get hard again.

"u-um do you think we could have uh doggy style?" he stammered. we never had done it but i was up to anything at the moment.

"yes." i moaned into him again.

* * *

**i feel so evil ending it there! but i thought it was a nice little lemon. haha. next one will be fun to type. keep on reviewing please! you guys don't know how happy the reviews make me!**

**~POINTS~**

**Suzi1811- 35  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 29**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 21**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 19**

**Vampiremom1221- 1**

**.Converse- 6**


	14. OUCH!

**AN~ Still don't own DP**

**Simon: why did you make me go evil?**

**me: because i needed some drama. =)**

**Simon: why me though?**

**me: Because no one would have choose you.**

**

* * *

**

(morning)

Derek POV

last night was amazing. Chloe was my amazing, loving, gorgeous mate. i love her more than life itself. Chloe was still sleeping. she was making cute little noises in her sleep. i could not help but smile at her. my hand was rubbing her stomach where she was carrying my babies. wow, that sounds so weird but so awesome sounding. i kissed her cheek making her smile and giggle.

"Chloe, i love you so much." i whispered into her neck and then kissed it and sucked it gently making my mark on her. i look at her neck and i notice that there are a whole bunch of marks from me. poor Chloe. just a couple more days and she is going to hurt a whole bunch, but we get to see our babies. her eyes started to flutter. she yawned and rolled to her side facing me.

"Derry i love you." she stretched to reach my chin. she smiled and buried her face into my chest. i ran my fingers through her silky blond hair. she let out a little moan. i heard the people up stairs walking around. there was knocking at the door. i pulled the blanket up over Chloe and me.

"What?" i ask who was knocking. Kalie popped her head through the door with a smile.

"we got people! we need you two up here right now!" She chimed. i did not get angry at her like i do with most of the people. She had an aurora that makes everyone happy.

"Fine. give us a couple minutes!" She closed the door and i heard her foot steps retract back to the living room. i kissed Chloe on her forehead. "hey love, you need to wake up." Chloe just shock her head no. "come on Chlo, you need to get up." her arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Chloe we need to get up."

"no!" she pleaded. "i don't want to. stay here with me." she begged.

"if i had a choice we would always be get to lay together like this but we do need to get up." i kissed her cheeks.

"No. I'm not getting up. if you want to then be my guest. I'm staying down here." she said then rolled so her back was against me. that stung. I wrap my arms around her hip.

"come on Chloe. after we are done up there we can come back down here." i tried to bargain.

"no deal. go up there then hurry back down here. that is my final offer." she murmured into the blanket.

"ugh but it is on fun with out you."

"I know."

"Chloe." i begged. "fine stay down here. i will back down later." she looked over at me with a frown. she looked like she was going to cry. ugh why cant i just say no. i lean down to kiss her forehead.

"go up and i will be there in a couple minutes. i love you Derek. my little puppy." She smiled and i kiss her checks.

* * *

Chloe POV

"go up and i will be there in a couple minutes. i love you Derek. my little puppy." I told him and smile. he kissed both my checks. he pulled on a pair of boxers and sweat pants. he grabbed one of his navy blue shirts and pulled it over his head. "aw why you have to go and wear a shirt?" i frown but it quickly turns into a smile.

"'Cause you are the only lucky one who gets to see me without one." he replied.

"i better be the only lucky one. I'm carrying your pups." i joke. he smiled.

"i love you, Chloe. just hearing you say that makes me happy." he said. he had one of his rare smiles. i love his smile, the one he only gives me."i will be waiting for you up stairs." he walked over to me and kissed my forehead and walked upstairs. i snuggled under the blanket and shudder.

"Hey you! long time not talk! i see you and Derek are close." said a high pitch voice. i look up and see Liz in her Micky mouse night gown and giraffe socks. i pulled the blankets up around my shoulders.

"hey there Liz! um can you come back in a lil bit. i um am indecent." She nodded and vanished. i got up and grabbed some under clothing and the bag with the new clothes. i smiled. I pulled up my jeans and pulled the shirt over my head and down. i walked out and saw Liz sitting on the corner of the bed.

"so when were you planing to tell me you were prego?" She asked, looking hurt.

"I was going to summon you but there was so much going on. I'm sorry!"

"it 'kay! what you naming them?" she asked.

"Zaine Ray, Zoey Kay, and Zach Bay. you like?"

"Aw cute names!" She squealed. it was a good thing i was the only one who could hear her. "by the way cute shirt! 'baby mama', so cute. the others are waiting for you. better go up. i will talk to you later" and with that she vanished. she was a funny person. the babies kicked me again. "hush babies, i love you." i cooed and rubbed my stomach. after i got them to stop kicking me i walked up the stairs and slowly open the door. i walked over to the living room. Derek was the first person i saw and i walked over to him. even though i was huge as a house he pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"i love you Chloe." he whispered into my ear. i blushed and smiled at him. i looked up to see everyone plus a girls and an older boy that was holding a little kid that looked about 1 or 2. Brendon walked over and stood behind Derek and me.

"We already went through intro's but it would be nice to introduce yourself and they have to introduce them self too." Kit said.

"okay. I'm Chloe, I am 16 and a necromancer. I am also pregnant with triplets and i will give birth to them in like three days. Derek is the father of my children." i smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"i-i-I'm Stasi. I-i-i am a mind controller. I'm 18." She had short dirty blond hair with black eyes.

"I am Mark, i am 20 and a vampire. this little girl is my daughter. Her name is Lillian, after her mother. She did not survive giving birth. Lillian is half human half vampire. She is only 1." The tall boy had midnight black hair with silver eyes. the girl had silver eyes and dark brown hair. i smiled at the little girl. poor little girl she won't be able to grow up with her mother but at least er bather seemed to love her.

"well now we just need to find some place for you to sleep. until we find a place you can sleep in the living room." Kit said.

"hey Stasi could stay in my room." Kent said and winked at Stasi.

"i would like that." Stasi giggled. i don't know what the others were thinking but i was speechless someone had wanted to be with Kent. But i was happy for him.

"i will look for a bigger house than for us to live in." Kit said and stood up and left the room.

"d-ddadyy puht meh down." Lillian told her dad in the little baby voice. But Mark did as his daughter told him. she wobbled over to Derek and me. "wwwhy you soo big?" she asked making me giggle.

"uh because I'm having three babies." i explained.

"thhree?" her eyes got so huge and i laughed.

"yup, three and they are going to born any dayyy!" the end came in a blur because the baby just kicked really hard. "ouch!" i cried. Derek looked worried and confuse on how to react. Then the baby kicked again and again. Then i think my water broke and i screamed. Derek noticed and picked me up bridal style and ran me to the car. Kit, Jessica, Alec, and Zeek got in the van with us. Kit was driving, Zeek was sitting in passenger seat, Jessica and Alec were in the way back. Derek was sitting by the door and i was laying on his lap trying to keep my breath at a constant rate, but every now and again i i would gasp and grab Derek's hand. Once we got to the Doctor i have been going to Derek rushed in with me in his arms and yelled but i could not hear what he was saying i could only feel the pain. Derek laid me down on a bed. I kept holding his hand. The doctor came in and told me everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**going to end there for this Chapter. next one will be good! i promise! and again thank you to all my reviewers! hey i just noticed i did not give a question for the last chap. sorry for that i posted that when i was half a sleep, soo i am going to give everyone who reviewed it a point. if i ever don't give a question then i will give everyone who reviewed a point! So don't worry about that!  
**

**~POINTS~**

**Suzi1811- 36  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 30**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 21**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 20**

**Vampiremom1221- 1**

**CrazyforConverse- 6**

**so for this Chap your question is~~ how old is Jessica?**

**btw i am not updating until i get at least 5 more reviews!  
**


	15. Babies!

**AN~ Still sadly i don't own Darkest Power.**

**Chloe: Yay i get to see my babies!**

**Me: maybe they are not your babies but mine and Derek's**

**Chloe: haha you wish!**

**Me: well to be technical they are mine. i made them up :)**

**Chloe: but I'm the one having them.**

**Me: grr**

**

* * *

**Jessica POV

We all had been rushed to get to the SN Doctors. Chloe and Derek were in the back, they were having their babies. the room we were waiting in was not that big but we made it work. i was sitting beside Alec, holding each others hands. Tori and Julie were sitting across from us. Zeek was sitting on the other side of Julie. Zeek was still crushing on her, but Julie was with Tori. Kit was standing in one of the corners. Kent was sitting in one of the other corners with that Stasi girl sitting on his lap, they were talking to each other. Mark was sitting on the other side of me watching his daughter play with a little doll in the middle of the room. Astro was sitting in the corner with Kalie.

"so what is it like to be a parent?" i ask Mark.

"it is the most amazing thing ever." Mark smiled towards Lillian, she was talking gibberish to the doll. she had a cute smile.

"i can't wait till i have my babies." Alec rubbed my stomach and kissed my check.

"but the only thing is you won't get much sleep but it is worth it." he looked sad. "she looks just like her mother had."

"I'm sorry that you lost her." i said sadly. he just nodded.

"it's alright" was all he said. after that there was quiet. Julie and Tori kept giggling about something Zeek said. i was happy for Julie that she found someone she liked a lot. I laid my head on Alec's shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

Derek POV

Chloe kept crying out in pain. I think i lost all feeling to my hand. i keep wiping her forehead.

"It's okay Chloe, just keep going. your doing good." i kept telling i heard the little cry. i felt tears build up in the corners of my eyes. One of the nurses took the baby from the doctor and took it to the corner of the room. She had one baby out and two to go.

"Your doing good Chloe. Take a deep breath and push okay?" The Doctor told Chloe. She just nod and take a deep breath and grip my hand and pushed. "okay i see the head. just keep pushing." Chloe let out a scream and pushed. i felt awful that she was going through such pain because of me but we were both happy that we were having the babies. "Okay this is the hard part, the shoulders. Now push as hard as you can." she kept gasping for air. There was another little cry coming from the baby. The second nurse took the baby and took it over to the corner with the other baby. "just one more. take a deep breath and push."

"your doing good Chlo." i kiss her forehead. She screamed and pushed. the last baby was born and was taken to the corner. i smiled but then i look down at Chloe and she had passed out. "is she okay?" i practically scream at the doctor.

"Calm down, Mr. Souza. We will take care of her and she will be okay." The doctor said calmly but i could not be calm when it came to Chloe's health.

"IS SHE OKAY?" i screamed at her.

"Please Mr. Souza calm down and sit down. She is going to be okay but we need you to leave the room. we will clean up the babies and you will be able to come and see them. please go to the waiting room with the others." She told me. i huffed but i could not do anything but do as told. i kissed Chloe's forehead and walk out. i walk into the hall way and down to the other room where the others were waiting.

"So can we go see them?" Tori asked extremely happy. i shook my head.

"no, we need to wait in here. there was something that made Chloe pass out but we can go see them in a little bit." i said i could feel my eyes fill with tears. i slid down the wall and sat on the floor beside Alec who was closest to the door. my hands were covering my face. i felt my eyes burn with tears. God i was stupid! i hurt Chloe.

"she is going to be okay." Jessica rubbed my back. i could not look up i. i wanted to cry and that is what i did.

* * *

Chloe POV

i just given birth. i felt like slipping away. to sleep but i open my eyes to see myself laying there. i looked around and i could see Derek screaming at the doctor. i could not believe it that i was slipping away. i could not die. i had to many people to leave. 'please' i begged 'please don't take me!' i could see my mother glimmering in front of me.

"daughter you can't leave, not yet." she said and floated over to me and kissed my forehead. she started to vanish and then i see her start to get firmer and more there. i blinked.

"a-a-am i d-d-dieing" i stuttered. "i-i-i can't! i got Derek and my babies!" i screamed. She looked sad. suddenly i felt a huge tug on me and i gasped. i opened my eyes and saw the doctor standing over me.

"Go tell Mr. Souza he can come back into the room. hello, do you remember who you are?" She asked in a calm voice. i just nodded. "Do you want to hold your babies?" i nod. i had a huge smile on my face when they brought over my babies. two in a blue blanket and one in a pink blanket. They put one in both my arms and held one. Derek came back in, he looked like he was crying and a huge smile grew on his face when he saw me and the babies. he took the baby that the nurse was holding, and sat on the end of the bed by my feet.

"Chloe, i love you and our babies." he said. i was smiling so big that my checks started to hurt.

"Derek i love you! so which boy are we going to name Zaine and which is Zach?" i ask.

"how about the one that you are holding will be Zaine and the one i am holding can be Zach." he suggested. i nodded.

"hi Zaine and Zoey. i love you." i cooed and kissed both of them. Zaine had his eyes closed and snoring softly. Zoey's eyes were open and looking at me with curiosity. She had dark hair and my blue eyes. Zaine had my blond hair. Zach had dirty blond hair. the doctor and nurses left the room. "Derek, i love our babies. I'm so happy." i felt tears of joy run down my checks. Zoey started to giggle.

"We defiantly make cute babies. i love them so much." he smiled and kissed Zach on the forehead. we swapped babies, so now he was holding Zaine and Zoey, and i was holding Zach. Zach had wide eyes. i blink a couple times. he had one blue eye and one green eye. he had round a round face. i blink again and again. he did have one green and one blue. "isn't that cool?" Derek asked conforming that Zach did have a green eye and one blue.

"that is cool." i cooed and kissed Zach on the nose then his forehead. he giggled. there was a knock at the door and then Jessica poked her head in.

"can we see the babies?" She asked worried. i nod with a smile. everyone filed in to see the babies. they smiled and all want to hold them.

* * *

Simon POV

"DAMN IT! you were suppose to have killed them!" The Demon yelled. "Natu. Why should i keep you alive?"

"because i still have a hold on the boy and i am one of your higher ranked sons." the voice had said. Everything was hazy.

"i should kill you! you are nothing but a pest. let the boy go and use another one of their bodies!" he yelled at me. i flinched and past out. next thing i know is that i was laying and looking up at the sky. i could hear voices but i could not move i closed my eyes and let the wind go through my hair.

* * *

**how did you like it? loving the reviews. keep them coming! i was extremely happy to see i got all the reviews! so with much love i will keep writing.**

**The answer to the question was 16~  
**

**Suzi1811- 41  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 35**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 26**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 25**

**Vampiremom1221- 1**

**CrazyforConverse- 6**

**alisamgen- 5**

**Question is~ What is Chloe's aunt's name?**


	16. Simon plus myth

**AN~ it is very depressing i don't own DP! i can't believe i already am working on the 16th chapter! i thought this would be one of those things i start and don't finish because no one likes it but because i get lots of reviews i will keep writing! **

**Simon: I'm free I'm free!**

**Me: (smile)**

**Simon: oh no she is smiling!some thing bad must going to happen!**

**Me: Hush little boy hush!**

**Simon: I'm not little.**

**Me: Compared to the AMAZING Derek, yes you are very little.**

**Simon: (pouts)**

**

* * *

**Simon POV

i was starring up at the sky. i could feel the wind going through my hair and smell of fields. i blinked and tried to remember what happened to me. then everything came back to me. i hurt Chloe and Derek. i was standing under a huge black demon with red broken wings, he called me Natu. Who in the hell was Natu? i tried to move but i could not move at all, not even my finger. my body was numb.

* * *

Derek POV

We finally got the babies home and Chloe is sleeping on our bed. She looks so small and fragile. our babies were softly snoring from in their cribs. i was sitting beside Chloe. She was using my lap as a pillow, but i don't care. i just kept running my fingers through her hair. This is the first time she has gotten to sleep since we brought the babies home. i love her so much and i can't believe we made such cute little babies. If you have ever told me before that i was going to have someone as gorgeous and fragile as Chloe to love and she loved me back, and we had kids i would have thought you were insane.

"i love you." i murmured and bent down and kissed her. She snuggled closer to me. she was just so innocent. But i was stupid for getting her pregnant and knowing that it did have a chance of killing her, like what happened with Mark and Lillian. i would have ended up raising the kids by myself and never loving another person ever again like i do Chloe. One of the babies started to wine and i moved Chloe so i would not wake her. i got up and walked over to the babies. it was Zach, he was not sleeping as well as his brother and sister. i smile down to the little boy. i pick him up gently like Chloe showed me.

"hey there little guy. you hungry?" i cooed to him. he giggled. another thing is that i would never think i would have become such a push over. i kissed his forehead and slowly and quietly walked upstairs to make him a bottle. Astro and Kalie were sitting in the kitchen.

"Aww he is so just so cute!" Kalie squealed. i smiled and nodded. "Can i hold him while you make him a bottle." i did not like others besides Kit, Chloe and me holding the babies. but i nod and slowly hand her Zach. the second my hands leave him he starts to scream like we just hit him. i take him back and he calms down."oh he don't like me." Kalie said sadly.

"he likes ya'. he is just a newborn and wants his daddy." i could not help but to say. She nods. "but you could help by making his bottle."

"'Kay!" she said gleeful.

"its the blue one. fill it up with warm water till it hits the 8 ounce mark." She nods and does as told. "now put 4 scopes of the formula. Then hand me the bottle." She carefully scoped the formula and put it in the bottle, then she screws on the lid and hands it to me. Astro looked amused.

"Mother to tired to feed her baby?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Beak boy!" i retort.

"good one, doggy boy."

"wolf not dog." he just nods like he don't care. i take the bottle and the baby to the living room and sit down in one of the big comfy chairs. i position myself and then i get Zach in a comfortable position and start to feed him his bottle. when he started to nod off i started to hum a tone for him. i have no clue how i got so lucky to get three cute babies and a girl like Chloe to love me so much. i kiss Zach's forehead and start to doze off.

* * *

Kit POV

I smiled to myself. I'm a grandpa. i knew i was going to be one but i would have expected it to be from Simon not Derek. but none the less i love the babies and I'm proud of Derek. Lauren would be pissed off but she would have loved the babies. i was walking out side by the tree line when i kicked something. i looked down and it was a foot. it was Simon! i drop down on my knees and i start to shake Simon awake. he looked... no he could not be. Simon slowly came to.

"Dad? is that you?" he asked confused.

"Simon, your alive?" i pulled him into a hug. my son was alive! i quickly stood up and picked him up with one of my spells and ran us in side. Derek was dozing off with one of the boys in his arms with a bottle. he woke the second i dropped Simon on the couch. he looked mad at a Simon and held the baby closer to him and let out a low growl.

"What is he doing here?" Derek looked worried the second he looked at Simon. Simon was all cut up and bruised.

* * *

Derek POV

Dad brought Simon in and Dropped him on the couch which was to close to the chair Zach and i were sitting in.

"What is he doing here?" Then i take a second to look at Simon. he was all cut up and bruised. he was coming to but was passing out. "Simon what happened?"

"i-i-it was" he coughed violently. "Derek I'm so sorry! i was being controlled by a demon, called, Na, Nato, Natu! That's it Natu! And there was this big Demon. It was all black, it had horns that curled on his head. he also had huge torn up wings, they were blood red!" Dad paled.

"Shit! if I'm right he is the Creator of the Demons. but I'm not sure. Shit. i will be back, everyone needs to know about this." Dad left the room and ran upstairs. Simon looked over at me. he gave me a small smile.

"Chloe have her babies?" he asked weakly. I nod.

"triplets. Zaine, Zoey and Zach. I'm holding Zach." I informed him.

"he's cute." then he coughed violently and it startled Zach. he started to cry and i hummed him a tone. "when did you become such a push over?" i laughed.

"i don't know but i was just pondering that same thought." i leaned down and kissed Zach. People started to flood the room. Chloe was last, she was holding Zaine and Zoey. She walked over to me and looked sad. i held up Zach so she could sit on my one leg so i could hold Zach on the other. i kiss her check still making her blush. Dad had Simon tell what the Demon had looked like.

"The Demon that he describes sounds to me like Seth. The creator of all Demons. he was created to protect humans but for some reason became evil. he had 3 sons Natu, Quin and Zeeth. Natu was a mind control demon. Quin was the first nightmare. Zeeth is the first Necromancer. The three of them were born from hate. Their mother was Iris, a goddess of night and Earth. She was in love with some other person making Seth mad. you get the message. Since we have been attacked by nightmares and Simon remembers being called Natu, i think we are dealing with Seth." Then all of the sudden the lights flicker and there is screaming.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! how you like the little myth? **

**Suzi1811- 41  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 45**

**Rayrayluvs2read-15**

**Winkadink- 31**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 30**

**Vampiremom1221- 6**

**CrazyforConverse- 6**

**alisamgen- 5**

**once someone hits the 50 mark I will let them add a character with or with out powers, or i can do a mini story! also speaking of mini stories how would you like if i did a story for Halloween? it will have these charry but they will be tiny bit older.  
**


	17. The List and more planing

**AN~Don't own DP!**

**

* * *

**Chloe POV

The light flickered back on, the room had become foggy. There was t-t-the n-n-nightmare that was at the last attack! i held Zoey and Zaine tighter to me and i could feel Derek growl. Brendon rushed to be in front of us. He had that evil grin plastered on.

"hehe, Natu could not do it i see. what a weakling." he gave a harsh laugh. then he said in a poetic tone, "It's not over. there is more disaster in the future. the force is getting stronger but will it be strong enough?" another harsh laugh. "what cute little babies, to bad cursed to die." he said with a harsh laugh. Derek and Alec both let out a loud growl. Derek's louder than Alec's. i just held the babies tighter to my chest.

"you will not touch them." Brendon said. "As far as I am still breathing they will not get hurt!"

"Anyone in the way will be doomed to die." Quin laughed. "no one can protect them. Father will have his vengeance."

"why does he want my babies?" i cried out.

"Mother, you don't know who i am?" Did he just call me mother?

"What in hell do you mean mother?" Derek roared.

"Iris, Iris. Goddess of night, Goddess to the Earth. Broke the hearts, broke the souls. fell a sleep in a mortal." He repeated it two more times in the poetic voice. Then smirked. "you are doomed. the end is near, for you and the children. no one can be saved no one can be protected!" with that he vanished. i just sat there starring.

"w-w-who did he call I-I-Iris?" i stuttered. i knew the answer but i did not want to believe it.

"Oh my god! Zeek!" Julie screamed. i looked over at where Zeek was and he was laying on the ground in a pile. i had to look away. i felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked down at Derek and my babies and they were looking up at us. they had a confused look on their faces.

"i-i-is h-he d-d-dead?" i stutter. Julie was Zeek's best friend. she was crying. i look over at her and she is in Tori's arms. Tori was trying to calm Julie. Kit was checking but it he looked terrified and i could see he was shaking.

"h-he is d-dead." Kit said sadly. Julie cried even louder and Tori was whispering in her ear trying to calm her. after what seemed for ever Kit and Alec wrapped Zeek in a blanket. After that Kit, Alec and Derek went out back and dug a whole 6 foot deep and the length of Zeek. We gave him a little service and buried him. Derek made a cross using some wood and carved Zeek's name into it. we used that as a head stone.

"I-I-I'm sorry t-t-this is all my fault." i stutter. i felt tears burning my cheeks as they fell. if i was somewhere else they would not get hurt.

"Its not your fault." Kent said, surprising me. I mean of everybody there he was the first to say it.

"He's right." Stasi agreed.

"It is not your fault love." Derek cooed in my ear and kissed my cheek. He was holding Zach and Zoey, i had Zaine rocking him well more more or less it was my nerves rocking him.

"We need to get back in and plan. We have gotten info from 'many' sources." Alec said in his leader tone. The guys pushed the couches and chairs out of the middle of the room and put up a table, then pushed some chairs up to the table. Derek brought up three bouncers and put the babies in them next to our chairs.

"Okay, so let's start off discussing what the nightmare had said." Kit started.

"Wait, Kent when you are a nightmare do you look like that?" i asked nervously. he stared at me for a second.

"No. every nightmare has a different mask. i do unfortunately get short like him if i use my mask." he answered. "by the way, have you at all used your power? the nightmare not the necro."

"no. to be truthful i have not felt the power." i said. Brendon coughed.

"yeah, i think when you gave birth you might have lost the power. Call me crazy but i think Zach has gotten the power. i can feel different powers from the other two too." Brendon told us. i blinked repeatedly.

"B-b-but how would he have gotten the power?" i ask.

"don't know." was all he said. Derek and i look down at our blue and green eyed boy that was smiling up at us.

"we would have to test it." Kit said.

"But Jessica had that vision saying i was glowing and was going to be the leader." i protested.

"yeah but we also just learned that you are apparently the goddess Iris, which was the goddess of the night and earth. it was night time in the vision." Jessica defended herself. "Plus the future is always changing."

"Either way we need to train and find more SN. we can't do this alone. Kit told me he found a house that was much bigger than this house." Alec said.

"Tori, do you still have the list of Super naturals?" Simon asked.

"yeah, it's in my room. i will go run up and find it." with that she ran up to her room.

"But what are we going to do about the babies?" i asked worried out of my mind.

"we can either find a local sitter or we can bring them." Astro said sarcastically. i glared at him

"what if it was you? i know it's hard to ever think that you would have a kid." i retorted.

"Hey! We will find something for the kids. they are deff staying out of this!" Jessica said. i could see that she was as nervous as me.

"i agree." Mark second the motion. Tori ran back in the room.

"I got the list!" Tori announced handing the list to her father.

"the closest Super Natural house is just a couple miles east of us. Their names are...

* * *

**hey there readers and reviewers. okay the first 3 people to review this chapter get to add a character.~~ It's because i am having a writer's block on good names~ BTW don't be mad at me for this being late, yesterday i was sick and still typed most of this.**


	18. Break out part 1

**An~ don't own DP! if i did i would not be here.**

**

* * *

**Chloe POV

"the closest Super Natural house is just a couple miles east of us. There is four of them. There is a cat demon, and a set of twins, one is a mind reader the other is a mind controller but for some reason the fourth does not have their power listed. Their names are Katherine, Sean, Jaden and Aidan. We will make a team to get them and the rest can stay here with the kids." Kit suggested.

"Okay. Team A will consist of Derek, Kit, Astro, Stasi, Tori and myself, any i did not say will stay here." Alec ordered. i kind of felt jealous.

"No! If Derek goes then i go!" i protested.

"please stay here with our babies, so i know both them and you are safe." Derek plead.

"No. I can have Liz scout the place out and we can follow her directions. And besides that Brendon is staying here so he will stay with the babies. He is their guardian." i made my point.

"She is going with us." Alec said.

"NO! She. Is. Staying. Here!" Derek growled.

"Derek, why can't i go?" i yelled at him.

"Because one i said so and two it will be safer." he retorted.

"I can't believe it! Derek, your my love not my father! We are equals!" i yell at him. that jealousy was now anger.

"Chloe Saunders, i love you, please stay with the kids." Derek plead.

"No! I'm going!" i stood up and stomped out and slammed the doors behind me. i walked out to the pond. i sat on the deck and let my toes dip in the pond. "ugh!" God i love him but he could make me mad! i laid back keeping my toes in the water. i closed my eyes and just laid there for what seemed forever. i heard someone walking out to the deck. it was Derek's. i knew just about everything about him. he would not open up to me about his past no matter what i tried to do. he quietly sat down next to me. i still had my eyes closed. maybe i could trick him into thinking i was a sleep.

"Chloe, i love you no matter what." i could not help it but smile.

"love you too."

"Chloe." he was quiet for a while. "please open your eyes."

"never." i whispered.

"Chloe, don't make me tickle you." he teased.

"not ticklish." i knew he knew i was lying about that, he's tickled me before, many times.

**(M scene starts now.)**

he leaned down and i felt our lips meet. our kiss was perfect. our lips moved as one as our tongues fought for dominance. His one hand was balled in my hair while the other one was around my hip. my arms were around the back of his neck. he was laying on his back and i was on top of him. unknowingly i started to grind into his groin. i could feel him getting hard through the layers of clothing. i let a moan travel through our mouths. Both his hands were on my butt pushing me into him harder. my hands tugged at the hem of his shirt. he sat up and our lips detached for a second for the shirt to be removed. within milliseconds our lips were together.

"Do you think it is okay to do it out here?" i moaned out. his lips left my lips and kissed it's way down to my neck.

"Don't know. we both need this." he murmured into my neck. all that anger i had for him turned to lust. my emotions were messed up again. i nodded. after he left what i expect is a huge hickey he kissed down to the neck of my shirt. he kissed from shoulder to shoulder. i started to rock back and forth on his lap. he was about to lift my shirt up but his head swung up and looked over at the house.

**(m scene over)**

"damn it! the babies are crying." Derek growled. i kissed his sensitive spot on his neck and started to get up, but he pulled me down back on him and kissed me. "I'll be in soon." i nodded. figuring out what he was going to do. i giggled. he blushed.

"see ya' love." i walk in and find Zoey screaming. Kit was trying to calm her but not doing a good job. i smile and walk over and take Zoey. i rocked her and took her over to the nice plushy chair.

"hey, Kit can you get me one of the baby blankets?" i ask him, so i could breast feed the baby. It is healthy for the baby to get breast milk than formula the doctor had told me. Everything was so new. The doctor had showed me how to breast feed the babies and told me my breast were going to be sensitive. Let me tell you she was not kidding about them being sensitive. Kit returned and gave me the blanket. i covered Zoey and myself with the blanket so only my head was showing.

"So, are you going with us or are you staying here?" Alec asked.

"I'm going, you guys need me."i informed him.

"And Derek agreed?" Alec asked.

"well let's say i got him to not complain." i retorted.

"i see."

* * *

(two days later)

Alec was driving, Kit was sitting beside him. Astro, Stasi and Tori was sitting in the middle row and in the back row was Kent, Derek and me. Kent was going to stay in the car and be the get away driver. Derek was not happy with the idea that i was going. But he knew i was going to be a great help to them on the rescue mission. There was a McDonald across the street from the building that looked like it was an old 2 layer parking garage.

"Liz?" i summoned. She popped up in front of me, startling me a little bit.

"yup? what ya' need Chloe?" She asked.

"can you scout out the building?" She nodded and vanished.

"Is she going to help?" Alec asked.

"yeah, right now she is scouting out the building." i informed them.

"Okay. Kent, if we are in there longer then an hour drive back to the house and lead the group as far as you can." Alec told Kent. he nodded. Liz popped back up.

"They lack guards and don't have many video cams. The girl is in the basement, the twin boys are on the first floor the other boy is on the second floor with more guards and cams. Follow me and i will get you to the basement." she told me and i relayed the message for the group. they nodded and i followed her. the only way in was from what looked like a tunnel. it was dark and looked gross. i got on my hands and knees and followed Liz's voice. It was dark, the ground was mushy and muddy.

"not much further more." she said. "Here! we are right above her room." i relayed the message.

"how are we going to get into the room?" i asked.

"easily." Tori said and within seconds we were hitting the ground. the room was not much brighter then the tunnels were. i could see the girls eyes. She jumped towards us like she was about to kill us. She landed on Derek's lap. That just pissed me off. He flipped them so he was straddling her. which did no help much. She gave him a lustful smile and that made me want to tear her up.

"oh, big boy don't i get a name first?" She giggled. i coughed. making sure that she would look over.

"He's taken you slut!" i could not help but yell at her. She smiled. Derek held her hands above her head. She wiggled her bottom half that Derek was on.

"haha, that's what you say but what does it look like? He's even getting hard off this." she sneered. That was it I'm going to kill her! I was about to jump when i felt Tori's hand on me.

"She is trying to piss you off so you will jump towards her making Derek move to keep you away and he ends up with gashes." Tori whispered. "And i bet that you are the only one who can get him hard." She teased, making me blush. Alec moved in to help Derek restrain her.

"K-K-Katherine?" i stuttered.

"KAT! Don't you dare call me Katherine!" She screamed. "How do you know my name and what do you want?"

"W-w-we are here to help you. We are rescuing you." i stuttered.

"yeah, and i am a dog! But there is nothing else to do. so i guess i will follow you." She said like Tori would have done before the Lyle house. Derek slowly get's off her making sure that she would not jump at any of us. She slowly sat up and pulled her tangled hair back. "We getting the boys?" She yawned.

"Yes. now follow me. Liz how do we get to the main floor?" i asked Liz. She appeared in front of me. She gave me a smile.

"Have Kit blind the cams and you can walk through the halls. have Tori blow up this door." i had Kit blind the cams and Tori used her magic to blow up the door. The hall had no security beside the two cams that faced Kat's door. We sneaked up the stairs. I had Liz check the main floor. there was one guard. Tori used a knock out spell. well i hope it was only a knock out spell. There was door that had a lock on it.

"Is this the door to the twins?" i asked Liz. She nodded.

"yeah but they are close to the door so have Derek break the lock instead of Tori blowing the door open." Liz informed me, and i relayed the message. Derek nodded and took the lock in his hand and crushed it. Wow, he is strong. He slowly opened the door. There were two boys. one on one bed and the other on the other bed. They both had brown spiky hair with some bleach streaks. They had black looked about 15.

"uh, Aidan and Jaden?" i asked.

"He's Jaden, I'm Aidan."

"He's Aidan, I'm Jaden." they said trying to confuse us. which by the way they did. The one laughed. The other snickered.

"What you doing?" The one asked.

"saving you guys." i responded. "If you want to escape follow us."

"Fine."

"As long as ya' save Sean." the one said.

"he was on the list. we are getting him next." i confirmed.

"You are going to need people with strong"

"Super Natural powers."

"We got lots." i said with a smile. They nodded and stood up.

"I'm Jaden, controlling minds is my thing."

"I'm Aidan, nothing is safe that is in your mind." they kind of freaked me out. We started up the next flight of stairs until...

* * *

**Cliff hanger!~ you guys are lucky. two updates in one day! next chapter is going to be fun to write. **


	19. SORRY! not a chapter

**Sorry this is not a chapter but that will be up soon! I've had stuff to do the couple of days! Okay i will post the next chapter soon! I PROMISE!**

**Does anyone know what month Chloe was born? or did Kelly never give Chloe's birthday?  
**


	20. Break out part 2

**AN~ Don't own DP**

**

* * *

Chloe pov**

We were starting up the stairs to get the last guy when everything went dark. I felt hands grab my arms. i started flinging my arms when i heard a deep groan. It was Derek. oops.

"sorry." i apologize and his arms go around me protectively. there was sparks in front of me making me push up against Derek. I don't think he really minded though. There were sparks going off in every other direction. Tori for once thinking made a ball of light so we could see. There was a guy standing at the top of the stairs. He had yellow blond hair with gold eyes.

"Jason!" Kat squealed in delight. he looked at her with a displeased look. Kat started to walk up the stairs when he sent a blot of elctricty towards her but she dodged it with ease.

"Stop! you are not allowed to pass you stupid cat! can't you do the simplest things?" he said with disgust. Kat looked hurt but still went towards him. "Can't you get it through your head you are not strong enough!"

"I can get stronger. I love you." She plead with him. He sent another bolt towards her.

"i don't care! you are nothing but a weakling!" he yelled at her. Then he looked like he just got an idea. "okay, if you love me attack them."

"B-b-but they are here to save us." She stuttered.

"If you loved me you would do as i told you." he said with a wicked grin.

"u-u-uh o-o-okay." she turned around and with in a flash she went from curly dark red hair and dark blue eyes to a midnight black panther. she started towards us. Jason had a grin on his face, looking like he just won. Alec ran towards her and with a flash he was a big dirty blond wolf. Derek went bolting and was a big black wolf. i ran toward Tori and Kit. I look over at the twins and over to Stasi.

"If you guys can control minds, by any chance could you get that guy to have Kat stop attacking us and help us." i said.

"it won't work. he is a stronger level than i can control. maybe i can control Kat." Jaden said. or i could have been Aidan.

"If you get Kat i will get Jason." Stasi said. Jaden nodded and looked over at Kat and stared at her for a long time then she quit attacking the others and sat down. Jason was standing at the top of the stairs and turned to start moving upwards, not quite sure that Stasi had got Jason.

"She is having him look for the easiest way to get to Sean." Aidan told me.

"ah, i see." i said like a genius. Derek and Alec was standing in front of us. they kept staring at Kat like she was going to attack at any point in time.

"We need to hurry, or Kent is going to leave and take everyone and run, thinking we were dead." Kit informed us. Alec nodded. Jason was back at the top of the stairs. He made a gesture to follow him up the stairs. Kat was first then it was Alec, Derek, me, Kit, the twins and then Tori. once we made it up the flight of stairs there was a long hallway on either side of the landing. Jason turned right and looked over at us.

"There is 3 cams and 4 guards on this floor." Jason said with lack of emotions. Kit did his little spell to black out the cams. Tori got behind Jason, so when she sees the guards she can use the knock out spell. We walked a couple of feet when two guards jumped in front of us and i looked back to see if we could escape but the there were two guards behind us. The guards in front of us went flying towards the far back wall with a thud landing on the ground.

"What the hell?" one of the guards behind us yelled. it was hard to move with in the narrow tunnel but Derek turned to see the two guards behind us. They had guns. the one guard aimed toward me and shot. I fell to the ground with my hands covering my head. Derek let out a deep growl. if it was not for the fact that there were people between the guards and Derek, he would of teared the man to shreds. The guard that did not try and shot me lifted his gun and pointed it toward the guard beside him. i could see the faintest glow around the man, it was blue. i looked towards the two mind controllers and noticed that Jaden was glowing with the same blue.

"W-w-what a-a-are you doing?" the one guard asked with a stutter that was being pointed at with a gun.

"Back away or i will shoot you." The guy with the gun warned with no emotion or a second thought. The guard did not move.

"w-w-we need to get them." The guy with the gun pointed at the other guard's feet and shot not hitting him, but scaring him. The guard dashed toward the stairs and down. the guy with the gun looked towards us and then followed the other.

"What just happened?" Tori asked as bewildered as me.

"We got to keep going." Aidan said and looked at his brother and nodded toward the cell door. We started toward the door, once there we noticed it was heavily locked. Tori blew it up with ease. inside there was a boy sitting on the bed.

"What the fuck? could i have at least have a warning?" the boy with shoulder length wavy shiny silver hair, and purple eyes. "let's go." he stood up and walked toward us.

"how could you know we were coming to get you?" i asked bewildered.

"You guys were loud out there." he answered.

"we will talk about it later. right now we got to get to the van, NOW!" kit said and mad a motion for us to follow him. instead of going through the way we came we went through the front doors. we ran toward the van as fast as we could. Kent started up the engine. Derek was still in wolf mode. While we were in Kent had taken out the seats in the two back rows. Alec and Derek jumped into the van first. i crawled over to Derek. The others just got in with out caring where they sat. Kit was up front with Kent. the second everyone was in Kent started driving. Tori swung the door close. I curled up next to Derek. he was so fuzzy. i laid my head down on his fuzzy neck.

"Derek," i whispered into his neck. "I love you." he made some noise, I'm guessing it was i love you too. i snuggled closer to him. i clutched his fur in my fingers and kiss his neck.

* * *

i turn to my side so i can look over towards the babies. we were in a different room then we were last time. i look around. Derek was missing. i get up and check the cribs, they were missing. My mother instinct was kicking in. i was freaking. i look down at myself seeing i was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. i run out the doors and look around and see a long hall with stairs at the end. i went running down the hall and down the stairs. the next site i see PISSES me off! Derek was sitting with Kat and they were holding the babies. they were laughing at something one of the babies did.

"oh, did i miss something?" i said in a fake happy voice. Kat looked up and glared at me which i met with the more or equal hatred.

"yeah, you did." She said.

"oh, like you being a slut?" i asked surprised i said that. she flinched.

"No, me being more of a mom than you." She said. that was it. I am killing her. i run toward her. Derek moved the babies. i flung myself at her. My fist meeting her cheek. my other hand going into her hair and yank it as hard as i could. She screamed and pulled my hair. my fist meeting her stomach. Then her fist meeting my face.

* * *

**Ouch. painful chapter! I'm working on the next chapter already! C: please don't be mad at me for not updating in a while! **

**Suzi1811- 42  
**

**Team-EricSookie- 47**

**Rayrayluvs2read-17**

**Winkadink- 33**

**DerekandChloe4ever- 33**

**Vampiremom1221- 8  
**

**CrazyforConverse- 8  
**

**alisamgen- 7**

**Kylahgk**- **2**


	21. there will always be light

**AN~ Don't own DP! there is some lemons in this chapter. warning there are lemons in this chapter! you guys will like this one i think. btw i don't like Kat either but there needs some drama.  
**

**

* * *

Chloe POV  
**

I sat up gasping for air. i felt the sweat rolling down my face. Derek was laying beside me and his eyes were on me. i felt tears welling up and falling down my cheeks. all i want is him and my babies. Derek sat up and wrapped me in his arms.

"are you okay Chloe?" he whispered into me. i just kept crying into his chest. i could feel myself shake. "I love you Chloe." he kept whispering. i slowly calmed myself just to a whimper.

"Derek, i-i-i love you." was all i could say. He looks down at me with so much love in his eyes it made me feel awful to have ever thought that Kat could have ever steel Derek away from me.

"I love you Chloe." he got off the bed and got something form one of the bags and walked over toward my side of the bed and got down on his knee. oh my god! is he? he opened the box, it was a gold ring with a single gem. Amethyst, my birthstone.

"Chloe Saunders, I love you more than life. would you make me the happiest man in the world. would you marry me?" He asked. i felt like the happiest woman ever. i felt butterflies.

"Y-y-yes! YES! yes a million times! OMG Yes!" i squeal. He slipped the ring on my finger and rose up to me. our lips met and this kiss felt like nothing i felt before. It was filled with so much love. I'm going to be Mrs. Souza! my fingers were tangled in his hair. his were around my hip. I can't believe it. I'm a mother at the age 16 and a wife too! i moved so i was straddling his lap.

"Oh god Chloe, I love you." He said in a husky tone. His lips kissing on my jaw line to my ear. He started to suck on my ear lobe. making me moan lightly.

"uh, what about" i moaned. "the babies?"

**(M scene starts)((VERY DESCRIPTIVE)  
**

"Kit's baby sitting." he said then kissed from my ear down my neck and started to give me a hickey at the base of my neck.

"so you planed this." i said with a smile. i kissed the top of his head. i could feel that he was really heard through my sleep pants and his boxers. he bit down into my neck where he has been suck. i let out something that sounded like a gasp and a moan. if i was not wet before i know now i was. I moaned his name. then he lick the spot over and over.

"Chloe." he moaned. i grind my hips into his man hood. He was really hard. the clothes that we were wearing needed to come off. Now! He must have been thinking the same thing. He pulled my shirt over my head. I had a simple black bra. he kissed all across the bra line. his hands snaked it way to the clasp of my bra, once undone it was quickly thrown over the bed.

"Derek!" i moaned. his lips enclosed around right nipple. his teeth kept gazing it. oh god i wanted him to bite me, it felt so good. his one hand was playing with my other nipple. His other hand was still on my hip, pushing me harder into him. "bite me, Derek, bite me." i moaned. He removed his mouth from my nipple and blew on it. i gasped.

"Chloe." he said then put his mouth a little bit above my nipple and started to suck on it. then his canines sank into my skin.

"Oh god Derek! It feels so good!" My fingers were tangled in his hair. my face was buried in his hair. the bite was the most exciting feeling i had ever felt. He started to lick the spot over and over again. "Derek." i moaned his name. He rolled us over so he was on top of me. He kissed every where until he hit my pant line.

"these are never going to do." he said. he tore my sweat pants down the legs.

"Hey! Those are my good sweat pants." i said with a fake angry voice. He kissed my panties and slowly pulled them down. He kissed the opening. He moved back up to me and kissed me repeatedly. I flipped us so i was on top now. i smiled down at him. all he had was his boxers. i kissed him and slowly moved down to his boxers. It was quit a sight to see. i slowly moved his boxers down like he did my panties. I kissed both of his thighs and his lower stomach and finally the tip. I slowly sit up. i smiled down at him. He was just so amazing.

"Chloe, this is the first time as fiances." He said. i smile and lean down to kiss him. after the kiss i lean back up and slowly push down on his member. i don't know if i mentioned this before but let me tell you he is HUGE. I arch my back a little.

"Oh God, your so big." I moaned. i could hear him laugh a bit. i after he was fully in me i looked down at him, he was smiling up at me. His hands were on my legs slowly making their way up to my hips.

"No, no." i said. "I'm in control." I smile down at him. I leaned down by his ear and whispered, "you know what i learned? Since I'm breast feeding I can't get pregnant." Then i leaned up. i started to slowly rise and fall but quicken the speed soon. He moaned my name. i could feel myself getting closer to climaxing. I don't want it to end yet. i stop moving and lean down to kiss him. His lips were so hot and sweet. i needed him to touch me everywhere.

"Oh Chloe." he moaned. His hands were roaming my back his mouth roamed over my neck and bite down, not hard but defiantly not gentle. i let out a moan. i was about to explode. not was, I am exploding.

"Oh god! Derek!" I moaned his name. He released his mouth from my shoulder, he kissed and licked it a couple of times. He looked up at me with the love i knew and loved. i moved my head so it was laying on his shoulder. i could hear his heat racing, his fingers were going through my hair. he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Chloe." i slowly drifted to sleep on my soon to be husband. That was so weird to think that soon we are going to be married.

* * *

**((MORNING))((M-scene is over))**

I was still on top of Derek. His arms were around me. i snuggled closer to him. I felt something weird down between my legs and remembered that he was still in me. I slowly raise my hips up and take his manhood out of me and lay it back down just a little bit below where his hip line is. I'm going to be Mrs. Souza. i smiled to myself.

"Morning baby." He said while he rube my back.

"Morning love." i replied and kissed his shoulder. The place that he had bit last night was warm and tangled. i let out a tiny moan. it still felt really really good! "forget hickeys i get love bites." he went pale-ish.

"D-d-did I bite you?" He stuttered.

"a couple of times." i answered him. He went from pale to a hint of a smile.

"We are now completely bonded." He kisses my forehead.

"bonded? Like soul mate type of thing?" i ask.

"Something among those lines."

"But why did you go pale a couple of minutes ago? you don't want to be bonded to me? Wait, I thought we were mates and that made us pretty much bonded." Now I was confuse.

"Of course I want to be bonded with you. now that I bit you, we are connected, mentally. And another thing is that you could turn into a werewolf if I bit you to much." He explained. i gulped. Being a werewolf i knew it was going to be painful and the most pain I went through was having the triplets, actually it was the labor and giving birth that hurt.

"What do you mean by mentally?"

"We can talk to each other without actually talking. You will have your privacy and I will have mine. We can't go snooping through the other's minds. We can only communicate." He explained.

"I see."

_'love you, Chloe.' _he said without moving his lips. i giggled.

_'love you too my big bad wolf.' _I mentally said.

"Am i bad?" he asked innocently. I could not help but to laugh.

"Well not in bed. But you did make me a little perverted." He laughed.

"We need to get up and go. Don't want to but I miss our babies and can you tell me that Kat is far far a way?" i ask.

"don't like Kat?"

"Don't like? I HATE her!" i growl, which sounded weird for me to do. He laughed.

"known her less then a day and already have made an enemy." He kissed my forehead. i roll over so now i was beside him. I looked up in his eyes. This is the person I wanted. The person I will always love and have. I lean up and kiss him.

"Come on wolfy we need to get up." ironically instead of doing as I said I snuggle closer to him. "Okay maybe 5 more minutes." He pulls me closer to him and holds my to his chest.

"I can't believe I got so lucky and got you. You are so gorgeous and smart and so caring. And the luckiest part is you love me back." He says. I felt like I was going to cry tears of joy.

"Derek, I think I'm the lucky one." i say into his chest.

"Chloe you could have any person you wanted but you chose me. So that makes me the lucky one." He says and kisses my forehead.

"If I had chosen anyone other than you, I would not have known what true love is." He rubs my back lightly. "I love you so much than words could describe."

"You are all I ever need and all I ever want." His lips venture down to mine. God I love this man!

* * *

**Awww how sweet! soo how did you like this chapter? I'm sorry it took soooooooo lllooonnnnggg to post this! I will try and make the next chapter soon for all of you guys that are still reading this!**


	22. telling others

**AN~ Don't own DP**

**btw sorry Team-EricSookie for making your charry hated. :C **

**

* * *

**

Chloe POV

After finally getting out of bed and getting dressed Derek and me made our way down the hall and to a very lager living room. Jessica and Alec were sitting in a big fluffy chair. Jessica had two to three more days till her twins are born. I smiled at them and held my left hand out towards them showing my engagement ring.

"Oh my god! It's so pretty!" Jessica squealed. I smiled.

"Hey do you know where my babies are?" I ask. I need to hold my babies to make sure they were okay and I felt lonely with out them.

"I think Kit was in the library reading to the triplets." she said smiling at me.

"Do you guys know what's up with Kat?" I asked. I rested my head on Derek's side and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh, she is up in Jayson's room. Apparently Jayson had lost his memory and was calling out Kat's name over and over. Kat is happy and content on being with him." Jessica informed me.

_((Flash back)) Tori's POV_

_We somehow ended up taking Jayson. I have no clue why, but we did. He was taken to one of the rooms on the third floor at the far left wall. He was laying in the bed._

_"Kat! Kat!" Jayson yelled. "I want Kat!" Kat came rushing in the room and was at Jayson's side within seconds. _

_"Jayson! I'm right here don't worry. Can you remember anything?" She asked. _

_"No, the only thing I can remember is that I love you." He said. I rolled my eyes. She leaned down and kissed his cheek._

_"I love you too." she cooed. "You are going to be okay, I promise."_

_"Kat." He said her name._

_"I'm right here."_

_((end of flash back)) Chloe's POV_

"Ah. So Jayson really did love Kat? Then she is going to leave Derek alone!" I said the last bit with a smile and wrapped my arms around him.

"yup apparently. To bad we can't get any info from him. But it is sweet that Kat and Jayson are together." Jessica replied.

"yeah. Derek let's go see our babies." i said pulling him towards the door. I stop and look up at Derek.

"I feel smart."I said with sarcasm. "I don't know where anything is in this building." I gave him a small smile. He smiled down at me.

"It's okay. I know where everything is." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He led me through the maze like house to the library which was on the third floor towards the right side. He opens the door for me like a gentleman, which was different, not very Derek like. I walk in and he follows me. I see Kit sitting in a rocking chair. The three babies were in their bouncers. I walk over with a giant smile glued on my face.

"hey there sweet hearts." I coo to the babies making them giggle. "how were the babies?" i look over at Kit.

"They were good like always." Kit said with a smile.

"Look at what Derek did." I said and show him my left hand with the ring on it. Kit's smile grew.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Kit said and got up and gave me a hug and then Derek. "I'm proud of you Derek." Derek smiled and pulled me into a hug. He gave Derek a proud smile.

"Thanks dad." Derek said with a smile. I was happy for Derek.

"So when is the wedding?" Kit asked.

"We have not thought that far yet." I admit. "But I would like to do it before the big fight." To be truthful I was terrified for the fight. I have way to much to loose, my babies, Derek and my friends. Derek must have the same thought too. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I understand." Kit nodded his head in agreement. "I figure the 'war' thing will be sometime in January or February. So anywhere in between i guess."

"Oh! What about sometime in December?" I ask looking up at Derek.

"Mmm sounds good." He agreed.

"Yay! It can have a winter theme and it will look really really gorgeous with the snow!" I squealed. I felt really really girly at the moment but that was okay because it is because I'm getting married! Really, how many teen girls say they've had kids and got married plus have some kick ass powers? oh and plus suppose to save the world? Derek kissed my forehead.

"Your so cute." He murmured to me. I giggle and got down on my knees...

* * *

**Dear God! Why did she get down on her knees? :D cliff hanger! Ha I bet you guys are thinking dirty. :P**


	23. what to do? what to do?

AN~ Don't own DP!

**

* * *

**I lean down to kiss their little heads. I still can't believe they are mine and Derek's! I still have that dream like-state. They were all sleeping. They looked so innocent. God between Derek and me they are going to have some serious attitude.

"You two can go wonder around, I'll stay here and watch them." Kit offered. He was so nice and caring. I wish my dad could see them, I really miss him. I nod and stand up back beside Derek.

"Thanks dad." Derek said and we walked through the doors and we wondered down stairs.

"Hey," I look up at Derk. "So what is that one guy? The sarcastic one with the um silver hair?" I ask turning a corner to a big room with a huge flat screen tv hanging on the wall, Three really big couches and two fluffy chair, in the two of the corners in the room sat a computer. In one of the big chairs sat the boy with the silver hair and the purple eyes.

"Talking about me?" He asked turning his head just a tiny bit away from the book he was reading.

"N-n-no." Curse my stutter.

"haha, your such a bad lair." he laughed. "What do you want to know about me?" Derek took a seat in one of the huge seats and I slowly followed and climbed up to sit in his lap.

"uh w-what is your power?" I asked expecting him to answer with a sarcastic answer.

"What I am?" He kind of looked sad. "I can warp time, age people or make them younger. I can control time." I just sat there stunned. "So, what are you two? Oh by the way the name is Kyle."

"I'm Derek and I'm a werewolf." He said and his right arm, the one i was leaning on, he laid over my shoulder and his left was on my hip.

"I-i-i'm Chloe and a Necromancer. Oh and soon to be Derek's wife." I said with a huge goofy smile. Kyle nodded.

"So what is this about a war thing going to happen soon?" Kyle asked.

"It's between a huge bad-ass Demon king and us. And some magical way I'm suppose to safe us all." I said and rolled my eyes at the thought.

"If ya want I could age the kids to make them old enough to fight. Then later make them babies again." Kyle offered. "I'm offering Jessica the same deal."

"What? Did she already have her babies?" I asked. Kyle nodded.

"She and Alec agreed to the deal, they weren't all on board but thought the more power the more the odds are." He informed us.

"Wait how could you already ask them if you did not know about the war before I told you." I asked.

"I was making small talk." Kyle answered. "so are you going to agree or are you going to need to find a babysitter?" I hated the idea of letting my babies fight in this hell of a war. I looked up at Derek and he had mixed feelings

"What if they get hurt or...d-d-die?" I asked terrofied that my babies could get hurt or worse. I felt tears build in the corners of my eyes. i wrapped my arms around Derek's side. His arm pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not a healer. I can't garentee their safty but you also have that Brendon guy that is suppose to protect them too." He answered with a small nod. "And I bet if we look hard enough we could find a night star, the proper name for a good healer. And most of the time they are really nice and caring."

"Derek what should we do?" i look up at him and he look as scared as me.

"I think we should age them. With your's and my genes they are going to be strong." He kissed my forehead. "They won't get hurt or atleast not that bad." I was shocked that he would agree but all I could do was bite my lip and nod. Kyle stood up and started towards the door.

"come on. Better to age them now. They can start to train now. Derek go find Brendon. Chloe and me will find the babies." Kyle ordered.

"No you go find Brendon and Chloe and me will go to the babies." Derek ordered.

"But you have the super sniffer and can find him much faster then I could." Kyle retorted.

"Fine. See you soon babe." Derek said and kissed my forehead. I felt lonely without his touch.

"Come on miss Chloe, let's go to the babies." Kyle held the door for me. I led him to the Library where my babies had been with Kit. They were still a sleep and Kit glanced up at me with a smile.

"hello to my lovely daughter-in-law." he said and gave me a hug. "hey uh, kyle is it?"

"yup Kyle is the name. We are going to age the triplets." He informed Kit. Kit looked at me confused.

"He thought it would be a good idea for them to help out." I informed.

"your not on bored with this are you?" he asked.

"I'm not very fond with the idea." I told the truth. The door opened and Derek came in with Brendon on his heels.

* * *

**Sorry i have not updated in a while! School is just pure EVIL! I'll try and update soon. I will be able to update if i am not shoulder deep with homework.**


	24. older kids

**AN~ Don't own DP, just some of the charry's and some powers. **

**So i had not updated sooner!**

**

* * *

**(Chloe POV)

Derek walked over to me and pulled me into a small hug. Brendon was now standing over by the babies.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Kyle said. "Might want to get either a blanket to cover them or some of your shirts. Lay them on the floor." He instructed us. Derek ran up to the room and back down here with two baggy black shirts of his and one of my prego shirts.

"You have done this before, right?" I ask Kyle. He just nods and helps lay one of the boys on to the carpet and draped a blanket over Zaine. Derek had gotten Zoey and Kit had Zack.

"This should be fun." Kyle said. He stood in front of the three babies and was waving his hands over them saying some words in someother langue. Slowly they started growing. It took about 5-7 minutes, now instead of three babies there were three teenagers. They quickly got their shirts on and kept the blanket around their hips. Zoey had about shoulder length hair and about the same face shape as Derek, more of a ovalish shape. Zaine's hair was shaggy blonde hair and about the same face shape as Derek too. Zach looked about ready to cry. His hair was a tiny bit longer than Zaine's. Zach had my face shape, smaller and heart shaped.

"M-m-mommy?" Zach's voice was shakey. His voice pitch was somewhere between mine and Derek's. I looked up at Derek. He was smileing down at them.

"Our babies are so cute!" I squealed. They looked at me with a weird expression.

"Mom take a chill pill." Zoey said, she had my voice pitch. I just slowly look over at Derek.

"Great, she has your attatude." I pout.

"Yeah, tottaly my attitude miss pouty." He said sarcasticly.

"I pout not give attitude." i retort. He just shakes his head.

"Mom, Dad? What's going on?" Zaine asked. He had just a tiny bit higher pitch voice than Derek's.

"Oh my god we don't have clothes for them now!" I said when reality hit me. "To the store!"

"How about no, at least for now." Kyle says. "Give them some of your clothes."

"All my clothes are still prego shirts and sweats." I said sadly.

"That would be better than being half nude." Zoey says. I just nod.

"Wrap your self with the blankets and follow us." I said. They did as told and Derek and I led them up to our room. They sat on the bed while Derek and I went through our clothes. Zoey jumped off the bed.

"Eww I change my mind about sitting on the bed. They problay did _it _on that bed." she said with disgust. Her brothers did the same as her.

"Hey, that's how you guys were made." I said. They cringed making me laugh.

"Ew you guys are old." Zoey squealed. My eye twitched.

"We are not that old. We are only 16 and 17." I defended Derek and me.

"Your still our parents so it is still eww!" She said with the boys nodding. Derek and I just roll our eyes.

"I can eww you out with details if you want." I offered they shook their heads no. I threw Zoey one of my gray sweat pants and one of my hoodies.

"Mom I don't want a hoodie." She wined.

"Oh come on you are less than a week old and your already giving me a hard time." I rumaged through my clothes and found one of my tank tops that I could fit into before I had become a whale. "I was so skinny now look at what you three made me look like." I wined.

"I think you still look hot." Derek commented. The three shuddered while I blushed. Zoey just shook her head and went to the bathroom and changed. After she changed the boys changed.

"Okay let's go down and meet up with the others." I said. They nodded but Zack. The others started out of the room.

"M-m-mom, can I t-t-talk to you?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Of course you can Zack." I said. I pulled him over to me and we sat down on the bed. It was kind of weird though he was a tid bit taller than me. He looked scared, even terrified. which kind of scared me. "what's wrong?"

"I-i'm s-scared. I see horrible things. Monsters and the past. i know who you were in past life and dad. Me and my siblings are oppisites of your past life children, Natu, Quin, and Zeeth." He was shaking he was so scared. "M-mom we a-are going to have to f-fight them. I'm terrified." I pulled him into a tight hug. His head resting right under my chin. I rocked us a tiny bit.

"We are going to be alright. I won't let them hurt you or your siblings." i don't know if he could hear the nervouseness in my voice but i could feel it.

"M-mommy i love you." those tiny words made me feel so happy it brought some tears of joy to my eyes.

"I love you too." He slowly removed his arms and I dropped mine. "Come on Zack, let's go down to the library to meet up with the others." He nodded and helped me up to my feet and I led him to the library. The others had been rounded up. On one of the longer couches held Juile, Tori, Jason, Kat and Simon. Another couch held Kyle, Jaden, Aidan, and Kit. Another held Derek, Zoey, and Zain. In one of the big comfy chair with Astro and Kalie on his lap. Another had Kent and Stasi. A shorter couch that had Jessica, Alec, two older versions of Destiny and Fate. Then there was a two person couch that had Mark and a older version of Lillian, her hair was darker than she had when she was younger.

* * *

**I'm SORRY SORRY SORRY that this has not been updated in FOREVER! I have Exams thrusday and Friday so i won't be able to update again until late friday night or saturday. Than I won't have school for a couple of weeks so i will be able to dedacate more of my life back to my story. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! **


	25. MAJOR MYTHS!

**AN~ OMG I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING YOU GUYS AND NOT UPDATING THIS IN FOREVER! **

**But I have finally found sometime to type 8) **

**Plus almost forgot I Don't own Darkest Powers.  
**

**

* * *

**It's weird to see your triplets being the same age**(hint hint)** as you are. Destiny looked more like Jessica with the round heart-shaped face and more of blue-ish eye color, but she had her father's sandy blond hair. Fate had Alec's sharper face shape and his green eyes, but again she had her mother's dark brown hair. Lillian looked a lot like her dad Mark, but her she had very dark brown hair and in certain light it kind of looks purple-ish. She still has Mark's silver eyes but her's had a glow to them.

Zack pulls me over to the couch where his father and siblings were. I went to go sit by Derek but Zack pulled me to the other end to sit by him. Oh dear God he was so frickin cute! With his mixture of Derek's and my hair color, which turned out to be a sandy blond, and his unique eyes, one blue and the other green. Bredon walk in caring a heavy looking old text book. He found a spot between Zaine and Zoey.

"This is the only book I could find but it might not even help us. It's about the myths and legends about Seth and his children plus _Iris_" Bredon said full of doubtfulness. He flips it open and flips through the ancient looking pages till he came to a marked page. He cleared his throat and started,

"Seth, also known as Ryu, the dragon, aka demon. Once was a warrior and protector of man and beast, but changed evil. He was looking for a bride and fell in love with Iris, who was renamed by Seth to Lyssa**, **goddess of the underworld. Iris was a beautiful woman many thought just was part of nature and didn't think more of it, she was no regular woman but a goddess, part of nature and night. She helped many and would always be willing to help anyone. Iris had fallen in love with a human, who was no regular man but a beast, werewolf. And to fall in love with a mortal even one that posses powers was a taboo. The man was also in love with her without knowing that she was in fact a goddess. About that time Seth had set his eyes on Iris and found out about her love for the mortal and instantly snatched her up and took her to his palace. The man was not going to let Seth get away with this so he had followed but it took longer for him to find the building in which took about two years. Once he sneaked through the gates and made it threw the maze he found Iris in the dieing garden. Her once shiny silver hair was now a gray and her purple eyes no longer had their shine. She was sad, even depressed. The man ran towards her and embraced her in a hug. She was shocked and pushed away without knowing it was her love, since Seth would torture her by doing this. The man was hurt emotionally but the second Iris had seen and recognized the man she ran towards him and hugged him. Within the seconds of that hug her hair became shiny silver again and her eyes had the shine once again. But sadly she had three children with Seth**:** Natu, Quin and Zeeth. Because of being offspring of unwanted and dislike from their mother they had turned cold and were literally sucking the life out of her. The man decided that he would fight and save Iris. He fought Seth but Seth had fought dirty and had the help of his children to fight and defeat the man, the man was given a name by Iris, Ray for others to call him, but she called him from the very beginning Derek. When Derek had fallen to the ground Iris ran towards him and dropped down to the ground she once loved. She had called her earthly magic and since it was night her powers were stronger, she opened the ground so she and Derek could rest in peace with no disturbance, also putting a protection spell so Zeeth could not even bring them back. This is also where the tradition of burying people once they have died came from." He took a long breath and flipped the pages to a new spot.

He took another long breath and started again. "Natu, Quin and Zeeth, the three sinners that were born from hate and rape. Natu, the eldest brother. He was the first of three great sins, he was the first known mind invader,"He looked up, "Mind reader." He simple it down. "He helped his father by reading his victims minds and finding their weak points. Also finding the dark truth how he was made by reading his mother, Iris's minding. This was during the dark time she was not her helpful and caring person, but cold and distant. Quin, the middle brother, second of the three great sins. The first Nightmare, he would be sent out either to warn and scare someone or to torture and kill someone. He tried to please both his parents, but no matter what he could not please Iris until the day his eldest brother told him the truth why their mother could not be pleased, and fell in spirit and stopped trying to please his mother but now his brother. Then the youngest brother, Zeeth, the third and completed sin. He was smarter than his middle brother but knew the second he was born that he would not be able to please the woman so he only did as his father and brothers told him, meaning not only scare Iris but showing that because of her actions that this was her fault and tortured her. The attack on her by her own children frightened her so she would try and escape by going to the dying garden." Bredon finished by taking in a gasp of air. "And the torture went on till Ray, Derek, came and attempted to save her." He flipped a couple of pages.

"Later on there is another passage." He began once again. "Later years Iris and Ray, made a tunnel under ground where she had buried her and Ray. She had brought Ray back from the dead, not like a necromancer but back to a living, breathing human. They made the tunnel and came up back into the city that was were Iris was before Seth took her to his palace. Iris then had given birth to a single child, Aurora, she was the first female werewolf, still not many female werewolves. No one knows the whereabouts of Aurora. Meaning she could be alive as well as dead." He breathed and looked up to us. "Do we have any locaters?" No one spoke. "Figures."

"Wow." I thought out loud.

"Yeah and your suppose to be her." Kyle stated. I could only blink.

"We need to find either a locater or Aurora." Bredon stated. "There is suppose to be a certain little ritual that can summon her. But it is hard to find the ritual to summon her and it is not a definite that it would work."

"Since Chloe is suppose to be Iris or her reincarnation couldn't she call her?" Kalie asked with some seriousness which is out of character for her.

"Maybe, maybe not. There hasn't been any other known Iris, or reincarnations. Or at least Documented. Let's try." Bredon said. Everyone looked at me. Making my face turn a reddish shade.

"W-what s-should I do?" I asked.

"Well let's just try by calling her name." Derek suggested. I nodded and moved into the circle like shape of people.

"Aurora! Aurora please show your self." I called out. 1...2...3...KNOCK KNOCK. I jumped up and everyone just looked towards the library's doors. I looked nervously at Derek, he nodded at me, trying to encourage me. I slowly make my way towards the door. I slowly open the door and in front of me was a girl with bright shiny silver hair and dark eyes that shimmered purple. Within seconds her arms wrap around me and took me into a hug.

"M-mother!" She cried into my shoulder. I was in shock. She looked back at me and removed her arms from me. "W-wait your not mother." I shook my head.

"No, I'm her reincarnation of Iris." I said. She looked sad but had a tiny bit of a smile. I looked back at the crowd and than at her again. "Uh come with me." I led her back into the circle. The others were more or about the same shocked as I was. She took a step back and into a defensive pose.

"Who are you people?" She asked in a shocked and defensive tone.

"We are friends. We need your help." I said. Zoey stood up and looked at Aurora.

"Aurora?" Zoey asked.

"I know you," Aurora said. "Your me." And again I was in shock. I think everyone was in shock.

"Am I?" Zoey asked. Aurora nodded.

"And the two of the boys over there are my half brothers." She pointed at Zack and Zaine.

"Wait, my children are basically repeats of the past?" I asked.

"Sort of but your boys are loved. I'm shocked you don't have a mind reader. But if you do have another child I would bet that one would be a mind reader. The one boy is a nightmare the other is a necromancer." My jaw dropped.

"I'm the Necromancer." Zaine said proudly. Zack looked down and away, like he was shamed by being a nightmare. Zack nudged his brother.

"I-I'm a-a n-n-nightmare." Zack said quietly. I gave Zack a smile.

"I know." Aurora said. "We need to train I can feel _his_ powers grow with the boys. But I do believe that if talked to by uh Mother? He could be talked over onto our side. He could help Zaine." Aurora said. "But that would mean that you would have to summon and be quick and try to convert him over. He was born into darkness so I can not guarantee that he would be willingly join us like I did. I was born to a loving mother and father. I was also very rare then, I was the first female werewolf and was not born into a litter like most werewolves."

"I don't know if I could summon him." I said afraid to.

"It would be the same way as you summoned me. Plus you have a time jumper, you could use him to freeze in time to hear you out." Damn she had logic on her side. I just weakly nodded. Kyle nodded and stood up and walked over to me like there was nothing to worry about.

"But what if he is wearing his mask?" I asked.

"There is already two nightmares in the room, we could protect you. Plus Kalie is part nightmare." Kent stated. Ugh! Why can't logic be on my side. Kent, Zack, and Kalie stood behind me and Kyle. Zoey walked back over to her dad, Derek. Aurora stood by the couch which held Zack, Zoey, and Derek. Bredon was standing at the end of the couch by Derek.

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it. Kyle ready?" He nodded. I gulped in as much air I could get.

"Quin! Quin! Quin please show yourself!" The second the short figure appeared with his terrifying mask he had a glow surround him by Kyle. I fought to take a step back.

"Mother." He spat with acid. I shook my head.

"I'm not Iris, but a reincarnation. I'm sorry that I did not take you in then." I said.

"If your not her than do apologize you fake!" That hurt.

"I'm sorry Quin! Please forgive me and help us!" I begged him.

"That would mean to betray Father and my brothers! The only ones that wanted me was Father." He said.

"But in a way that would betray me and your other siblings! Plus in a way yourself!" I said.

"That pathetic little worm is not me in any way but within powers!" I could basically feel Zack ready to cry.

"You are wrong! Either you can be saved or you will lose!" I said. Ha, logic is on my side. At least I hope. He looked down.

"Will I please you?" He asked in what seemed to be an embarrassed tone, like Zack when he said he was a nightmare.

"Yes, yes you would Quin. I love you. You might not be Iris but I have her feelings, I love you Quin, my baby." I said not know where that came from. Then I saw Quin nod.

"Fine, but if I fell unwanted at all I will Tell Father this and go back to his side." Quin said. Kyle released him and gasped. Quin's hand went to his mask and took it off. Quin grew in size to be a bit taller than Zack but not as tall as Derek. He had the same Silver hair but his eyes were dark but had a hint of red. His hair was spiky short. "I'll train the other nightmares." His voice smoothed out and was better than the rough nightmarish voice. I smiled. He did not attempt to get closer but something in me made me run to him and hug him. After some seconds pass his arms went around me and made me smile. After about two minutes we broke the hug.

"So, now I have two of Iris's kids, my too if you are being technical. I think we are going to be good." I said, "Oh by the way Derek and I have chosen December 15th to be the wedding day." **(I know it is now well passed December, It is about December 1st for them) **I said making everyone do a retake look at me. I just smile.

"Wow. Well at least your children and Iris can be present." Kyle said, making Kent crack up laughing.

"Back to business, Aurora will train the werewolves, Quin can train the nightmares. Chloe in charge of Necro, Kit for wizards, Tori witches. Who ever is in there own little group can find a training partner. I made contact with another group of specials they should be meeting us tomorrow morning. I don't know there powers but we will get them up to our speed." Bredon said. We all agreed.

"we should all sleep in the library for this matter, just in case something happens." Kyle suggest.

"Derek, Zaine, Zack, and I can get pillows and blankets." I suggested. So the triplets got the bottom floors and Derek and I got the higher floors. Derek and I were in our room once again. I giggled.

**(lemon lime scene!)**

"Derek, I love you." I tempted to flirt. He got it and walked over to me and leaned down.

"I love you too Chloe" Derek said in a husky tone. His lips met mine, they were hungry and rough. I let out a tiny moun. My arms went around Derek's neck. His right hand on the small of my back and the other groping my butt. Derek and I both needed this. Our tongues started dancing together, doing the salsa. At least that's what it felt like it. My right hand ran up to his hair and got tangled into his tangles of hair.

"Oh, Derek!" I mouned when our lips separated to get air. His lips traveled down my neck and to my sensitive spot between the neck and shoulder. Both his hands went to my thighs and picked me up, making me grab both his shoulders so I wouldn't fall back. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down. I looked up at him. His shirt was off while I worked mine off. His body was amazing!

"Mom! Dad!" I could hear Zoey call. Derek looked mad, I shook my head.

"Think we could get a quickie in?" I asked. I could feel myself getting wet between my legs.

"Oh I wish." He cried. Then he got an idea. He pulled both my pants and panties down to my ankle, making me gasp. "I think I can pleasure you fast enough, that would make me happy." He kissed just below my belly button and made his way down to my thighs. He kissed both sides of my womanhood. I gasped when his index finger went up and down the very sides of them. He kissed my sensitive spot making me moun. His index slowly and having experience went in me making me gasp. He started to suck and lick the sensitive spot repeatedly. I was soon loudly repeating his name and found my climax. I was in bliss for what seemed forever, and I never wanted to stop. There was knocking on the door making both of us jump. Derek pulled his shirt on and Help get my pants on while I got my shirt. We were both dressed when the doors opened. Zoey had her face covered.

"You guys got anything done?" Zoey asked. Derek was about to say something but Zoey said "Never mind!"

"We got lots of blankets and pillows any way." Zaine said. I gave them a smile. Derek grabbed our blanket and I got the pillows. We all walked into the library and everyone chose spots in the library to sleep. Derek and I chose a corner. Our three children sleep close to us.

* * *

**How ya' like it? I feel so proud of the random myths I made up. please reviews and I'll try and make another chapter soon! This chapter was over 3,000 words! Read & review please!**


	26. Sorry, another one of those boring AN

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter but there will be a new chapter very sooooon! I'm really really sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in forever! Two weeks ago I had OGTs, one week ago I had sprained my wrist and only now got to take the stupid splint off. This is my last week of school until spring break and I promise I'll be better about writing chapters. **

**I got a some what cool idea, how about I have a little contest. It can be in any kind of media like story or art or whatever, but it has to be relative to my story. Who ever wins, I can do a one-shot for them or add them to my story or something fancy-dancy like that. 8D But it is all up to you guys if you want to or not. **

**I feel really bad because I haven't updated for so long I had to go back and reread what I had for the last chapter. I have started on a new chapter!**

**~Please comment and tell me your thoughts on a contest please!  
**


	27. more new people

**AN~ Don't own anything. I've finally got around to writing. 8D**

**I went back and reread the last few chapters. I made a major mistake. Zaine is the nightmare and the one with the stuttering and timid nature. Zach is a mind reader, while he is the brave one with the two different colored eyes.  
**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Chloe & Derek: Oh dear God no!**

**Me: 8D**

* * *

Chloe POV

I woke up curled up in a ball hugging a pillow. The blanket was heavy on top of me. I was no longer on the carpeted floor but on a fluffy mattress. I sat up and looked around. The walls were white, it had one window and one dresser. I scooted to the side of the bed and stood up. On the back of the door was a long mirror. My blond hair was messy that hugged around my face and shoulders. I had one of Derek's long sleeved shirt on and gray sweatpants. I opened the door and walked down the hall.

This was the same room and hall that I had walked last night with Derek. I looked in the kitchen to see if they were down in there but nobody was there. I walked back upstairs and into the library. Which had my regular group and plus some. My triplets were the first to respond. They got up and ran towards me. Zaine and Zach grabbing my hands and Zoey standing in front of me smiling.

"Mommy we got guests." Zoey said gleefully. They lead me towards the group. Aurora was sitting in a wooden chair with a lovely light purple dress with lace. It had a Celtic type of look. Her hair was down, with her purple eyes that had a tint of annoyance. She looked up at me wordless and just nodded. I nodded back. Derek was sitting on the couch. I sat next to Derek but Zaine squeezed in between us. Zoey sat on the other side of Derek, Zach sat on my other side. There was five new faces, three boys and two girls.

"Okay so we are all here let's get to the intros. I'm Kit, wizard, father of Simon,Tori, and Derek." Kit started. He was standing over by a librarian desk like thing. He nodded his head towards Derek. Derek let out a little huff and started.

"I'm Derek, werewolf, Chloe is my mate. Zaine, Zach and Zoey are our children." Derek said. He looked at me.

"I'm Chloe, necromancer. I'm apparently the reincarnate of Iris, which is a Goddess of the night and nature. Derek explained that Zaine, Zach and Zoey are our children. But since I'm also Iris that means Aurora, Quin, Zeeth and Natu are also my children, I think." I said still astonished that I was Iris's reincarnate and her children are partially my children. Zoey was the next to go.

"I'm Zoey! I'm a werewolf. Aurora is my counterpart. Oh and to be technical me and my brothers are only a few days old." She smiled. She looked over at Zaine and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I-I'm Zaine, a n-n-nightmare. Quin is my counterpart." Zaine stuttered. Zach smiled at his brother.

"I'm Zach a mind reader." Zach said short and sweet. Simon went next, then Tori, Julie, Stasi and Kent. Astro, the Raven demon, threatened if anyone went near Kalie they would die, Kalie was happy go lucky telling them that she was a mix between a water demon and nightmare. Jaden and Aidan attempted to confuse us with their twin powers. Mark explained what he and his daughter Lillian were. Kyle said he was the reason why the little kids were as old as their parents were. Brendon was standing behind the couch that held Derek, me and our kids. He said that he was the triplets protector.

Kat threatened if anyone came close to her Jason they were as good as a scratch post. Jessica did a little trick with her powers and transformed. Alec smiled and said that he was a werewolf and that Destiny and Fate were their children. Destiny and Fate had their mother's power to Quin started and everyone went quiet. He had his mask off and sitting on his lap. His hair was spiky and the same shade of silver as Aurora's. His eyes were a lighter black than last night.

"I'm Quin, the first Nightmare. I'm Iris and Seth's child. I was born of hate. I'm not as evil as my brothers. Aurora is technically my half sister." Quin said formally. Aurora was not very found of Quin.

"I'm Aurora, the first female werewolf. I'm my mother's daughter, I live and aspire in the night. I live in natural areas and I don't really like being in house of modern man's." She smiled sweetly but it had an undertone of disdain. After a minute or two one of the new boy started up. He had a mouth cover on. It was black with chains and little skull'n'cross bones on it. He had black as night eyes. He had short spiky blond hair. He looked strange if you ask me.

"I'm Kris." Kris mumbled, "You know how there are seven sins, I'm gluttony. I can extend my jaw and eat anything or anyone. My little story is...interesting. I was eating a lot of stuff, my mom was pissed off because I would eat a lot. She threatened to take me to some eating disorder thing or whatever it was. She found out that I could eat anything, glass, metal, plastic and other stuff. She flipped out and sent me to a group home and never talked to me again thinking I was a freak. Before I left I bit some kid, he's missing a hand." I twitched and pulled Zach and Zaine to me. Derek pulled Zoey closer in a defensive hold. "Don't worry, I haven't attack anyone. I've trained myself not to just go biting people." He said darkly.

"I'm Amanda! I'm a fire sprite." The girl smiles. She had firey red hair and bright green eyes. "I'm seventeen while my bestie Kris is eighteen."

"When she says bestie she means husband, well not by legal terms but by ours." A girl with black hair pulled up in a messy bun says making Amanda's cheeks glow almost as red as her hair. Kris just moved his arm so it was behind Amanda and brought her closer to him on the couch. "I'm Jane, a witch. I'm sixteen. Max is my mate."

"I'm Max. I'm a guardian angel. I protect Jane. I'm 20." Max was very tall. He had Quileute Indian traits, dark tone skin, dark brown eyes, black hair. He looked graceful and seemed to be the tall silent type.

"And I'm Nick. I'm a wizard. I'm sixteen and single." He winked at Zoey. I could hear Derek growl, and Zoey giggle.

"You won't touch my daughter." Derek growled. I nodded my head in agreement. Brendon seemed to be in agreement with Derek and me.

"She's only a week old!" I screech at him. "That would make you a pedo!" Brendon twitched at that but it was hardly noticeable, no one noticed though.

"Well excuse me she looks 15!" He defended himself.

"And she and her brothers did say they were a week old!" I said annoyed. "Obviously you only like her looks and don't listen to her. I don't want a guy like that for my daughter. He has to listen to her not just gawk at her." He flinched back and looked away.

"Okay before this get to bad let's change the subject." Kit intercepted. "We have to start some serious training and do a little wedding thing all within about 4 months. Chloe and Derek are getting married in about a week. It's not going to be big but after the battle we will have the wedding."

"What if we all die though?" Astro asked. "Hypothetical of course." I twitched back in sank into the couch. Those dark thoughts had been running through my mind a lot recently and it scares me. I'm terrified by those thoughts. That they maybe telling me the future, that I'll fail. I'll fail and be the reason that everyone dies. That this world would become hell on Earth. I'll be the reason no one will survive. I bit my bottom lip trying to stop the tears from falling from my eyes but a tiny little tears falls down my cheek and within seconds Derek is in front of me sitting on the ground and me on his lap. He was cradling me close to his chest. His finger wiping the tear away.

"Nothing will happen to us." He whispered. "Everything is alright and everything will be alright." I smiled up at him.

"I love you, Derek." I whispered up to him, burying my face into his chest.

"I love you too Chloe." He kissed my forehead. I smiled. That's all I could do was smile and be thankful that I got lucky to be with Derek. He was the best thing that happened to me because if I had been with Simon I would never had my babies.

"Aww mommy and daddy are so cute." Zoey said, not in her normal sarcastic tone but in a sweet tone. I looked up at her and my smile just grew. Her and her brothers are adorable and I would never trade them for anything.

"They do look nice together but than again they are mom and dad. I don't really want them to be with anyone else." Zach said.

"Y-yeah." Zaine agreed with both his siblings.

"We make cute kids. We should make more." I said quietly to Derek.

"Ew! Mom that's gross!" Zoey shuddered. I laughed. Her brothers made faces like they were about to throw up, just making me laugh harder. Then all of the sudden I remembered that we were surrounded by guest and our group, making my face go a deep shade of red. I bury my face into Derek's chest once again. Hiding from the people, hiding from the world, from my thoughts, from myths, from all the power. I sometimes wish that we could just be normal.

"Well, this ain't awkward at all." Aidan said.

"Nope, not at all awkward." Jaden agreed with his twin.

"Your just jealous you don't have to hold close to you like that." Brendon said.

"You don't," Aidan started.

"Have one either." Jaden finished. Derek gently stood up holding me bridal style, and sat down on the couch once again. But this time we were next to each other. We sat in the middle. Zach and Zaine on my side and Zoey on the other side of Derek.

"I think the meeting is over. We can chit chat or split off into little groups to train. Whatever you want to do. I'm going to go study spells. Witches and Wizards are welcome to come with to join a study group." Kit stood up and walk over to the other side of the library. Simon, Tori, Julie, and Jane followed Kit. Jane kissed her angel before walking away. He gave her such a sweet smile that reminded me of Derek's smile to me.

"Brendon let's train." Max switched modes really fast, from being sweet and loving to training. That had startled Brendon at first but he was fast to change too.

"Yeah. Let's go." Brenden led them out of the door. Derek and I stood up to go to another room.

"You guys be nice and don't get in trouble." I said as I kissed each of their foreheads. Derek rubbed each of their heads messing up there hair.

"Yeah, listen to your mom." He enforced the rules. "Don't do anything stupid."

"We don't do stupid stuff." Zaine said defending himself.

"I didn't say you did. You three are teenagers, your bound to do stupid stuff. Your dad and me are still teenagers and do stupid stuff all the time. Just don't do anything that will make me and your dad upset." I said.

"You," Zach started.

"can," Zaine continued.

"Trust us." Zoey finished. Derek draped his arm around my back with his hand on my hip.

"Fine. We'll find you guys later." I said kissing their heads one last time and pull Derek behind me. We were heading to our room to get some good quality time. I giggle lightly at the very thought we finally get, wait was I really this dirty? I was actually needing this. He leaned his face down by mine.

"Are you excited?" Derek asks in a husky voice. I slightly nod. I pull him along a little faster. He started to laugh lightly. My face was getting redder by the minute.

"Hush Derek." I said. "All you need to know is that we are going to have lots of fun." I teas him. There was tingling between my legs. I sped up once again making me go into a jog.

**(AN~ very mature lemon. I suggest that anyone that is under 18 might not want to read this part. Just read responsibly.)**

I pushed the doors open and pushed Derek onto our bed. I close and lock the door. This was my time with Derek. I give him a devious smile while I pull my shirt off over my head. I pulled my pants down and off. I had my black sports bra and a pair of Derek's boxers. Oddly enough they fit me. I still had my baby chub.

"Nice. I'm loving the view." Derek said in a rough husky tone.

"You really do need to lose the shirt and pants." I say walking sexily, or at least trying to look sexy, over to him. I slowly got on my knees between his legs and unbutton his pants. I pull the pants down and off, leaving him in his boxers. He was already hard. I smile up at him and back down at his his boxers. I pulled his boxers down slowly, revealing his erection. Derek ran his hand through my hair.

"Chloe," Derek's voice was husky. I smile up at him and back down at his penis. It's been a long time since the last time we had gotten time to do this. I wrap my lips around the tip of his penis and slowly suck it in and out. Swirling my tongue around it. I did this for a few minutes. He was just about to climax but I took him out of my mouth and stood up. I smile down at him. I slide out of his boxer, so I was left in my bra. I move so I'm straddling his lap. I slowly slide him inside of me.

"Oh God Derek!" I mouned loudly. His hands moved up and behind me to undo my bra. I let it slide down my arms. He smiled up at me and brought me down to him. Then he flipped us, so now I was on bottom and he was on top. My legs wrapped around his hips as he moved in and out faster and faster. I mouned louder.

"Chloe." He said as he climaxed. I screamed his name when I finally climaxed. He rolls us so we are on our sides. He kissed my forehead as he slipped out.

**(AN~ lemon over.)**

"Derek." I murmured as I snuggle into him. "I love you and will always love you."

"Chloe, you know I will always love you and will always protect you." Derek pulled me close to him. He kissed me passionately and rubbed my back softly. I slowly and softly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I finally got another chapter done! Super happy face llama!**

**Okay so I'm going to have a contest. It can be whatever media you want. If you do a little story it has to be a short story or poem. The only thing is that it has to be related to my story. You have until May 31 to turn it in. Just send me the link. **

**AND to everyone that has stayed with the story this long! It means a lot to me.  
**


	28. Seth

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

**This chapter is from Seth's POV C8 **

**I'm warning now there is a very naughty scene. I'm not going over it in details, it's just a suggestion of what's going to happen.  
**

* * *

Seth pov

I'm sitting in my rightful spot in my throne. I can hear the lovely sounds of screams filled with pain and terror. I smirk to myself.

"There needs to be more torture." I say quietly to myself. I loved torturing the weak little pathetic humans. Some even have powers which makes me laugh to myself much harder. 'Why the hell would they be touched by the higher powers? They are fucking weaklings!' I scream in my head.

"Sons, I command you to appear NOW!" I commanded with some dark magic in the last bit. Within mere seconds two of the three appeared down on one knee, bowing their heads in respect. Natu had Midnight black hair that was quite long, it was tied in the back. While Zeeth had a dark silver. His hair was in a low pony it was not as long as Natu but it was shoulder length.

"You summoned us, Father." The oldest, Natu said.

"Where is Quin?" I shout. The two boys look over at the spot where their brother was missing.

"Father, he has been acting strange lately. But about his whereabouts I have no clue." Zeeth said. Their heads still down.

"Stand up. You are of royal. You have no need to be on the ground so long." I hissed at them like they should have already known that. Zeeth's red eyes connected with mine for a second then he looked back down . Natu's purple eyes looked in to mine and didn't move. He was much braver and smarter. He will take my place as ruler, if I ever decide to resign but that has no chances.

"I want you to find him. Hurt him then bring him to me! But if there are others around change you're appearance and spy on him." I command.

"Is that all?" Zeeth asked.

"No, bring me that little girl. You know the one." I say to Zeeth. He nods and disappears and reappears with a girl with darker skin, like a mocha, she had reddish hair and had bright brown eyes. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"W-w-what do you want?" She cried. I smirked down at her.

"What do you think? I'm a king, I do have desires and wants." I felt myself growing down there. I was about to take her innocents. I let ou t a harsh laugh. "Come here little Rae." Her eyes grew huge.

"No! No! You can't! Please don't!" She cried.

"Bring here to me!" I yelled at Zeeth. He pushed her at me. She landed on my lap. Her head whipped up at me.

"No!" She cried as she tried to push away. I had her wrists in my hands.

"Leave us now!" I yell to my sons. They vanish.

**(I'm going to skip over this part I decided.)**

**Chloe pov**

I'm sitting in the grass looking around me watching everyone train. The werewolves were training close by. Aurora had silver fur with tints of purple. Zoey had a lighter brown fur than her father's. Zach was sitting next to me with his head on my lap. I was running my fingers through his hair.

"Mom, I don't understand why we need to fight in the dumb war thingy." He said turning his head up to look at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't understand either Zach. But hopefully it won't be too bad." I murmur. "I'm scared for you guys."

"What about yourself mom?" He asked.

"Not as much. I don't care what happens to me as long as you and your siblings, and father and everyone else are safe." I lean down and kiss his forehead. "You guys are my little babies. Even though you and Zaine are taller than me. I'm so short." I frown to myself. This made him giggled.

"Mom your silly. I love ya'." He smiles. He sits up and looks out over to where the werewolves were training.

"My sis is bad as- I mean really good." I look at him.

"No cussing." I said to him sternly. As I said that Derek and Zoey gallop over to us. Zoey had a smile or at least that is what it looked like. Derek rubbed his head on me like he usually does. I kiss him on his furry neck. "Hey fuzzy butt." I whisper to him. He made a sound like he laughed. He stopped and looked over past in another direction and stiffened. I look over and I see two boys walking towards us. One was taller who had golden blond spiky hair. The other had sandy blond hair. I stood up but Derek pushed me behind him. The boy with the golden blond hair had bright blue eyes, while the other had dark green hair.

"Hey, you guys." The sandy blond said like we were all just friends. Derek growled at them. "Hey calm down wolf. We are SN too. I'm uh, Xander, and my brother is...Jackson" He said their names like he wasn't sure what they were. Jackson glared at his brother. Aurora had transformed and had one of her Celtic dresses on. She took her place next to me. She glared at them.

"You think we are blind?" Aurora asked harshly. Jackson glares back. Then there was smoke bombs type things. I heard wolves yelp and I felt a hand on my throat and the tree behind me. I was being held high on the tree. The clearest thing I saw was red eyes staring into my eyes.

"Chloe, Iris whoever the hell you are. This is a warning, your going to die but first everyone near you will die." He said harshly. "If it wasn't for father I would kill you now." He slapped me. I felt his burning nails across my cheek. There was some blood dripping down my cheek.

"W-what?" I choked out. His grip was tighter. I could see Derek and my babies spread out but nowhere close to me, the other boy was between them and us. I tried to knee him in the gut. Even though I made the connection he didn't flinch.

"Ha, you think that hurts? Your just a mortal girl!" He spat. There was a flash of light and I was out of my body. I saw my body but it wasn't really mine. I had long silver hair and bright purple eyes. Jackson moved back and fell on his butt. "I-Iris?"

"Yes, my son. You and your brothers have a choice, Natu. You guys can change and become good like I know you can be or be as evil as your father." Iris's singsong voice said. "What are you going to do?" He looked at his brother and back at Iris.

"I have to do as Father want. I don't have any choices. And anyway you threw us out. You didn't want us!" He hissed.

"I know son. But I have forgiven and want to love you." She smiled at him.

"Your using magic! Why is my eyes leaking and chest warming? Are you killing me?" Natu asked confused.

"No, my child. That is called loved. One of the best feelings that one could ever feel." She smile lovingly to Natu.

"If I did have a choice I would be good. But I don't." Natu said.

"Yeah Father would kill us." Zeeth said. Natu turned on him. With a smooth move Natu had cut his brothers neck and stomach.

"Shut the fuck up Zeeth! This isn't your conversation!" Natu hissed. I felt my hands fly up and cover my mouth and tears start falling. Zeeth looked said as he coughed up blood. With in ten minutes the wounds recovered.

"You know what? I fucking sick of you! Screw you! Screw Father! I'm done of you two. I'm on the good guys side." He said that as he walked over to Aurora and their brother Quin who magically just appeared there. Natu looked stunned.

"You guys might be traitors but I will not. Father was and is the only one that wants us and took us in!" Natu disappeared. I was sucked back into my body. I gasped for air as I fell to the ground. I felt two strong arms around me.

"Your okay," I heard Derek murmur to me. I nod. I look over at Iris's three kids that technically are mine too.

"Yeah that wasn't tense." Zeeth said. "Oh, yeah I'm a necromancer. And of course we all know I'm Iris's baby." He smiled.

"Quin will show you around." I smile to Zeeth. "If you need anything you can ask me or Derek." Derek nods and holds me closer.

"Okay, will do." Zeeth smiled. His hair was a dark silver-ish, it was pulled back in a small low ponytail with purple eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so how am I doing so far? please review! I love reading all your reviews!**


	29. Wedding

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

* * *

**Chloe POV**

Today is the fifteenth, meaning it is the date me and Derek finally get married! Him and I slept in different rooms last night, it was just a little thing but I was lonely last night**. **Right now I was in my room with my daughters, also Tori, Julie, and Jessica. They were going to help me get ready for my wedding.

"I can't believe that you are getting married!" Tori was almost as excited as me. Zoey was bouncing up and down.

"I'm so lucky I get to see my mom and dad get married!" Zoey said gleefully. My smile could not possible get any bigger. I was getting my dress on. It was a light blue with beautiful dark blue sapphires, it had lots of little sparkles that looked like little snow flakes. Zoey and Aurora helped me with getting the dress on. Zoey had a mini dress that went to her knees, it was dark blue with black lace. Aurora had a blue Celtic dress. Tori and Julie the same navy blue dress with some ribbon around their stomach. Jessica had a light blue dress that was down to her ankles with a slit on her left side that went up to her knee.

"You look majestic mother." Aurora approved. I giggled a tiny bit out of excitement.

"Thank you everyone with all your help!" I squealed. I sat down on the chair that was in front of the mirror so Jessica could do my hair. Her reflection held a caring smile. She pulled my hair up at first. She started in the back and interlaced my hair. Then she curled my hair. It was amazing.

"You look so pretty mom!" Zoey squealed. I stood up and looked at everyone. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"And this is why we put on make-up on last." Julie joked. I wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands and giggled.

"You guys are the best!" I thanked them. Zoey, Aurora, Tori were my maids of honor. Lillian was going to be the flower girl since she was the one that acts the most kidish. Zach was the ring bearer, Zaine was one of the best men as well as Simon.

We walked out of the room we had been getting ready and walked down to the ball room. I stopped immediately when I saw him, my father. He was standing there in a tux and a smile plastered on his face. I felt like I was going to cry but stopped myself before my make up could smear. I pulled up my dress and ran to him.

"Dad!" I cried into him. He took me into a big bear hug.

"My sweet little girl." He said happy to finally see me. I moved back so I could see my father. "Kit told me most of the story of what happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Dad, I can't believe your here! You need to be your grandchildren!" I smiled.

"Children, more than one! He said that I was a grandpa but not that you had more than one kid. He did tell me that they had been aged so they can help do something or other." I nervously nodded.

"This is Zoey. Zoey this is your grandpa." I pulled Zoey over. My dad smiled and hugged her. He looked down at her.

"You are so pretty, just like your mom." His smile was big. He looked back over to me. "I'm here for my little girl's wedding." He said as if he could read my mind.

"I love you dad." I said sweetly.

"Love you too pumpkin. Now we should get this wedding started. Don't you think?" He asked. I nodded eagerly. Julie and Jessica walked in and waived to the guy that was sitting at the piano and sat down in their respectable spots. The wedding music started as Lillian walked down the aisle sprinkling flowers. Zoey, Aurora, and Tori followed and stood up front where they were suppose to be. Derek was standing a few feet from the minister. My dad's arm hooked mine as we walked through the double doors and into the wedding. Once we were next to Derek, who was in a black tux and had a blue tie on, dad approvingly nodded to Derek as he gave me to Derek.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever." Derek whispered to me as we walked to the minister, making me blush. "I love you."

"I love you too Derek." I whispered back. We stood just in front of the minister. Simon, Zach and Zaine were standing close to him on the other side of him than the girls were.

**(AN~ I'm skipping over to where they say I do, because I don't really know the whole thing they say at weddings.)**

"I do!" I squealed.

"Now I pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Souza. You may kiss the bride." The minister says loudly. Derek pulled me close to him, softly having his lips touch mine, tongues together. It wasn't long but it was romantic and sweet. There were shouts and squeals of joys. Derek's smile was wondrous and amazing and the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life. We walk/jogged down the aisle and out the doors while people threw rice up high into the air sprinkling us.

Since we were on a small budget we were going to hold the reception at the big house. Luckily since we were living in a warm area we could just hold it outside. We Had a huge tent set up in the backyard with different shapes of snow flakes hung everywhere.

**(AN~ More skipping around C8 I'm skipping over the little reception and into the honeymoon.)**

Derek stopped in front of a nice hotel that wasn't too expensive. I was in a blue silk dress that stopped at my knees. Derek was in a black shirt and black jeans that were new just for this. I sat down in the lobby while Derek walked over to the main desk to get the room keys and everything. Derek walked back over to me with a pleasant smile.

"Ready Mrs. Souza?" Derek asks while giving a little peck on my forehead and helps me up.

"Yes. I'm so lucky. I'm like a Disney princess, I get to marry my prince charming." I giggle. I entwine my left hand with his right. The ring that Derek gave was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a silver heart with a crown that was fill with little diamonds. He had said that I was his queen and I deserved a crown. Once the elevator doors were close Derek pushed me genitally into the wall and his lips enclosing mine. My fingers running through his hair. His hips grinding into mine. I could feel him harder than I think I've ever felt him. The doors opened and I let out a little gasp when I see a very shocked much older couple. I blush deeply and genitally push Derek so he was hanging on my side.

"Uh, hi?" I manage to say. The older woman nod with a small smile.

"To be young and just in love." The older woman says. "We can just get the next elevator." The doors close once again and Derek's lips were back on mine but it wasn't as intense. The door opens and we walk, well he does, he carries me most of the way. Once in front of our room he moves me a tiny bit so he can use the key and open the door.

* * *

**I'll stop here. I'll start the next chapter with some yummy lemony goodness! **

**Awww they are finally married! :]**

Sorry that this chapter sucks. I got pictures that I'm going to put on my profile page so you can see some of the things Chloe wore and what she got.**  
**


	30. honeymoonlemon

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

* * *

**Chloe POV**

My legs wrapped around him, arms around the back of his neck, and our lips melting together. We were almost to the bed before I remembered what Tori got me at my bridal shower. I move my head back to try and talk but Derek's lips followed mine. I giggle.

"Hey," I say breathlessly. "I need to do something first." He gives me a very annoyed look but puts me down softly.

"Hurry up my little bunny." He says as he kisses my forehead. I smile as I grab my little black bag that held my present. I hurry up into the bathroom and close the door. I strip put of the silk blue dress and pull out the lingerie. It was in three pieces. The delicate white lacey panties that I slip on me. Then there was the white bra with mash white fabric with knitted flowers that went down little past my panties. And last but not least the lacey jacket type thing I just slide on. I look in the mirror at my reflection. My makeup was smudging and my hair was a mess. So I quickly wash the makeup and brush my sandy blond hair. Once I was done I slowly walked out.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with just his sexy black and blue striped boxers. I blush a deep red as I watch his face change from shocked to awe to want and need. I slowly stride over to him and sit on his right thigh. I could feel his dick getting harder and brushing my leg. I lean into him. His arms wrapped around me as he kisses my shoulder to my neck to my lips. I let out a small moun.

"This outfit is sexy," Derek purrs. "Let me guess Tori bought it?"

"Yeah," I moun as I kiss the base of his neck. He pulled me onto his lap and laid back on the bed. He slowly rolls us over so he was on top.

"Wanna keep the panties?" He asks impatiently. I nod.

"Of course! I just got them." I say. He just nods and moves down to my hips and kiss my lacy panties making me gasp. He kisses from one side all the way to the other side. He slowly slides my panties down my legs and they find their way to the end of the bed. I can just feel myself getting wetter by the second. He kisses my sensitive spot and moved me so I was sitting up on his lap. He helped remove the lacey jacket and it met with the panties at the end of the bed.

"Your so amazing." He says, his voice husky with lust. I giggle because it was the only thing I could think of doing. His hand slowly move up my back up to the bra that hooked up in the back making me shiver. Once the bra part was off I just sat there naked as he smiles still in his boxers. I cross my arms across my chest making him frown a little bit.

"Hey, your boxers need to go." I say pushing him on to his back. His boxers kind of look like a little, I mean a very nice big tent. I wrap my fingers on the hem of his boxers and slowly pull them down and threw it at the end of the bed with all the other clothes. His penis pops out of the boxers like it had been under water and needs water to breath. It looks so hard and somewhat painful. I smile up at Derek, I love the simple fact that only I could ever make him feel this way.

"Chloe," He murmurers as his left hand cups my face. I lay my hand on top of his and slowly kiss his palm. That made his penis throb. I slowly sit up on his lap just inches away from his very hard, throbbing penis. He grabs me and pulls me close to his body and flip us so I was under him. My legs wrap around his hips. He kisses me as he slowly moves into me making me moun. Once fully inside me he let my lips go.

"Oh God Chloe. Tell me your full name." He says kissing the base of my neck. I was confused for a second then I realize what he was asking of me. I let out a tiny giggle.

"My name is Chloe Souza. I'm Mrs. Souza." I moun. I felt him let loose some of his juice. I let out a loud moun. He kept on pounding inside me, going deeper and deeper inside me. I started to move my body against him.

"Mmmm, Chloe I love you baby." He suck and kiss up and down my neck. I grab on to his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. I let out a scream of delight as I go over board and have the first of many orgasms of the night.

We rolled over so I was straddaling his lap. I rode up and down and around his errection. His fingers fiddle with my boobs, nipples and the little nerve that makes so much pleasure in my body. I take a peak at the clock. It's bright red lights flash 5 A.M. .

"Oh God Derek, I can't take any more." I say as I pull him closer and flip us so I was laying on top of him. His fingers run through my hair. I snuggle up to him and slowly drift off to sleep in my amazing husbands arms. I love that, he is my husband and my one and true mate.

* * *

**So how was it? any good? Please review!**


	31. Aftermath

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I was surrounded in darkness. The only light was coming from...me? My pale skin had an eerie glow like I was one of those glow sticks. The weirdest thing was what I was wearing. It looked like something a Greek Goddess might wear. It was a white robe-dress type thing with gold lace. The white dress didn't have a glow but did sparkle while the gold had a low glow and sparkle.

"W-w-where am I?" I stutter. My words echo like I was in a small cave just bouncing off and coming back to me until they finally died down.

"It's not where you are, it's who are you?" I heard a deep masculine voice, it was not Derek's. I look behind me and see a man with dark brown hair down to his shoulders with bright green eyes. He kind of looked like Derek a few years down the road. But at the same time he wasn't Derek.

"Who are you?" I ask with some strength in my voice.

"Look inside yourself and you will know." He said cryptically. I bite my bottom lip trying to remember what Kit had called him.

"Ray?" I said all I got was a small nod. He started to morph into some monster. Not a wolf, a monster, a demon. He was huge, blacker than night, with blood red eyes that I could swear was staring into my soul. He had two long twisting horns that had a very sharp points, and two torn wings that were black were the bones were and the rest was bright red. The area around him was darker.

"Hell fucking no! I'm your real husband you little slut! I'm the one real God, Seth!" His voice was deeper than I could have ever imagine as well as rough. I was so scared I felt frozen in place. I couldn't move, could hardly breath.

"T-t-this i-is ju-ust a d-dream." I whisper to myself. If I thought he was scary before it just got on a new level. Steam literally was coming out of the holes that was his nose.

"This is no dream! This maybe on the dream plain but this is real! If I cut your hand off you won't have one in the awake world. Well not attached any way." He said as well as spat. I had his saliva on my arms and chest. "You are not going to win this up coming battle. They are all going to die and it will be all your fault. I'm going to start with your friends, then our kids, your kids, then finally that little parasite Derek. Then once again you will be mine, all mine. Then I can get rid of the little brat I got now, little Rae. I know you know her." I was stunned, paralyzed.

"NO! You can't kill them! Release Rae! Please!" I started to beg as tears started to run down my cheeks. "Please, please, please just stop this!"

"No," he said simply then he had a look of deep thought. "You know, I won't have to kill all of them if you just leave them and become mine. I'll release the girl." I gulp. Either I leave all the people I love and save their lives or be selfish and stay with them and which results them all dying. I felt the tears running harder down my cheeks.

"Fine." I barely say over a whisper. "I'll go."

"Really? Your not selfish? You'll give them up?" He grew a smile across his face. "Be ready before the sun rise our only son that stayed true will get you." After he said that everything went black and I woke up. I was entangled in Derek's arms. He was still sleeping. I slowly slide out of his arms trying not to wake him up. I made it out and grabbed my bag and sneaked into the bathroom. My hand was on the handle when I heard him waking up. I rushed into the bathroom and locked the doors. I got in my jeans and black blouse that I had packed for us to go explore the city. I felt the tears run down my cheeks even faster.

"Chloe you going to be much longer?" He asked. I covered my mouth and bit down on my hand so I wouldn't start crying super hard. I cleared my throat.

"No babe." I say. I turn the shower on so he couldn't hear me. There was a window in the bathroom I could crawl out of. There was a balcony and a fire escape that I could use to get down. I write a letter on the mirror with the my lipstick. I open the window look around and slowly crawl out. I just barely made it on the balcony without making much noise. I run down the stairs, when I'm finally down on the ground the last son of the three Natu was standing there.

"Welcome back mother." He said with some respect as well as mixed feelings. "Ready to go?" All I could do was nod. He smiled and grabbed my hand and we vanished, this is when my life became a living hell.

* * *

**Derek POV**

It's been thirty minutes that Chloe was in the shower. She never takes this long, not even when she is mad and just is in the bathtub soaking. I stand up and walk over to the door and knock. No response, I can feel my pulse speed up. I knew something was wrong but I was trying to ignore it. I try and open the door, couldn't get it to budge. I hit it with my shoulder just hard enough to get it open. The first thing that I saw was the deep red lipstick letter on the mirror.

_Derek~_

_I had to leave. Please don't look for me. Take care of our kids for both of us. Please, please don't look for me. I did this to save you, our kids and everyone. Seth showed me what would happen if I stayed. I did the least selfish thing I could do. I'm sacrificing myself for you. I love you more than anything on this planet. I'm going to fix this and when I do I will be back. Seth promised not to hurt anyone of you guys if I became his. He can have my body but never my heart and soul, those are yours._

_love you forever,_

_Chloe Souza_

I read it then reread it and read it three more times to finally get what she was saying. I felt tears run down and so much anger I didn't realize I had changed into a wolf until I was in the front yard of the house we had been staying at and I was changing back into human form. Zack, Zaine, Zoey, Aurora, Quin, and Zeeth were in the front yard. They all had a look of shock, I didn't realize I was naked until Quin threw me his shirt.

"God, have some decency." Quin said.

"She's gone!" I said as I held the shirt over my stuff. They looked confused but seconds later Aurora realized what I was talking about.

"No, she can't be!" Aurora yelled. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Mom can't be gone that's just impossible." Zack said as Zaine nodded his head in agreement.

"She sacrificed herself saying that if she did then Seth will leave us alone." I explained.

"He won't leave us alone." Quin said flatly.

"He'll kill us." Zeeth said. I gulped.

"This time he knows who you are. He's going to try and kill you before you can get near them. He's fixing his mistake from last time." Aurora told me sadly.

"But we won't let him take both you and mom away_. _We will find mom and save her." Zoey said. "Zaine go get Dad some clothes. Then we will go after them."

"You three are staying here. I don't want you guys to come it's to dangerous. I would die knowing that you guys could get hurt that badly." I said strictly to my three kids. All three of them look like I just slapped them across the face.

"Hell to the No! I am going. That is the end of the story." Zoey said as she morphed into the sandy blond wolf and let out a howl. Aurora nodded in agreement with Zoey.

"Yeah Dad. We will go." Zaine said as he pulled out his mask. His mask looked sad. He placed it on his face and shrunk and look all Nightmare-ish. Quin nodded in agreement with Zaine.

"I'm not going to be as much help but since we are going to Seth's castle there is bound to be dead bodies." Zack said.

"Unfortunately Zack is right about the dead bodies." Quin said.

"Fine. You guys can come. Get all the wolves, Tori, Kit and Jessica. I don't think we should take anyone we don't have to for the mere fact we won't have transportation for them. I don't want to take the vans." I said sternly. The triplets nod and run into the house to round up the people that was going_. "_Ugh this is not going to be pretty."

"Nope, he's going to try and kill you over and over and over." Quin said. I give a short nod.

* * *

_**So how was it? There haven't been any reviews for the last chapter which makes me a sad face. I know this story is just dragging out so I'm going to start wrapping it up. The chapters are going to be longer and better written, hopefully. I also have extended the contest till the 15th of June since nobody has entered the contest. I know that it has been a long time since I written the last chapter and you people are probably getting board with this story. **  
_


	32. tears and horrors

**AN~ Don't own DP. Warning there is a bad bad scene in the first half and a good good scene in the last half.  
**

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I sat up and gasped for air. I was laying in a small single mattress bed in a black stoned walled room. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears flow down as the events that led to this moment. I was in _his_ castle. The tears kept going until someone knocked on my door. I brought up the simple white sheet and dried my eyes. I was still in the black blouse and pants.

"Yes?" I say praying that whoever was on the other side of the doors didn't notice how scared I was. The door opened revealing a broken looking girl. Instantly I realize who she was. "Rae?" She looked up at me.

"C-Chloe?" Rae stuttered. I got up from the bed and ran to her hugging her. I back up afterward to see her profile. She looked sad and beaten as well as tortured. She had a small but very visible bump that was showing in her skimpy maid outfit.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Everything. This is hell. There is no mercy in this building." She said emptily like she is just the shell of what she use to be. "He killed my mother even though he promised if I joined him he would leave her alone. His promises are all empty, all his words lies." I stepped back scared of the shell she had become. She moved passed me and straight to my bed and fixed and cleaned the bed.

"The master wants you. Follow the hall to the right and it will take you straight there." Rae said as she worked at cleaning the room. I nodded and followed her directions to the _his _throne room. I stood in front of the double doors standing on a red carpet and right in front of the devil himself. I bit my bottom lip and chanted in my head 'don't let him see how scared you are. Be brave.'.

"Ah, my little Iris. You've been avoiding me, but now you are all mine! This time I won't let him get close, I'm fixing my mistake from last time. That mutt will be killed." He said with an evil grin and slanted, glaring red eyes. I bit my lip harder so I wouldn't scream or yell or worse cry in front of him. "Don't you want to say anything my little night flower?" I just stayed quiet. He stood up and walked closer.

"You belong to me and you will obey. If not then you will have to spend time in the dungeon." He said getting up and walked to me so he was just about a foot or two away for me. He reached for me but before he could lay it on me he was shot by bright light.

"Fuck!" He cursed. "I thought you were just a necro not a witch to."

"You don't know anything about me." I say calmly but it wasn't me that said it, it was Iris. He obviously didn't realize that though.

_"Iris is that you?" I whisper in my mind._

_"Yes child it is me. I will try and help you but I can't always protect you." _Her words echoed through my mind. Seth reached down to touch my shoulders, this time he was hit by light. So he grabbed my hips and brought me close to him hard. Then he pushed me down face first on his throne. He ripped my pants to shed. I just now connect the dots, he was going to rape me.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed as he grabbed my hips and pushed his member hard and deep inside me. Not giving me a second he thrust in and out repeatedly.

"Oh, God yes! You feel so tight around me." His words were husky and gross as he breathed it on my back.

"No, no, NO!" I cry as I felt the blood run down my legs. My words were worthless as he laughed and repeatedly raped me. He kept on going over and over and over until he was sure I was completely filled with his sperm. He left me laying face first naked on the red carpet. He sat up on his throne with a triumph smile and some how his large razor like member still looked really hard. I felt the tears flow down as I could feel some of the sticky substance slip out of me.

"Either we can keep going or you can leave me for now my little..." He was in mid sentence when I pushed myself off the ground and ran as fast as I could possibly go. I kept running even over the sharp stones and glass till I got into my room. I closed the door and slid down pulling my legs up to me and cried hard.

"Why? What did I do?" I cried. I looked around from my spot. All my room had was a bed that looked like it should be in a prison cell, oh wait this was basically a prison, _a _closet, and a door that led to a bathroom. I stood up and grabbed the white sheet and took it in with me to the bathroom. The bathroom had a black porcelain toilet and a shower/bathtub, and a sink. I laid the sheet on the sink as I laid and let the hot shower pour over me. I scrubbed myself as hard as possible and hoped to God that I got all of his sperm out and off me. I had finally stopped bleeding.

I turned off the water and wrapped myself in the sheet. I locked the door than I laid down and passed out in the tub.

* * *

**Derek POV**

We, we consisting of Aurora, Zaine, Zack, Zoey, Alec, Quin, Zeeth, Tori, and Brandon flying above us, had been making good progress. We, meaning the wolves, have been running nonstop at a break neck pace. Unfortunately the only bad thing is that I feel like we were running blindly. Queen and Zeeth couldn't teleport there, their father had banished them from the castle for treason. I jerked to a stop making Zaine and Zack go flying because I felt a pain that jerked through me from the tips of my ears to my tail.

"Och! What was that for?" Zack asked while he rubbed his grass stained arm.

"Yeah dad, that hurt!" Zaine complained as he was rubbing the dirt off his face, he went face first into the grass and dirt. The other wolves slowed down and back tracked to where I had stopped.

_"What's wrong?" Aurora asked through the wolf pack minds._

"_We need to stop here. Now." I said. _They nodded in agreement. The wolves dispersed into the bushes and trees to transform and change into clothes. Once dressed we met back up. Brandon standing once again very close to Zoey. I was in a real need to talk to that 'Angel'.

"We need to walk to the nearest city to find a place to stay the night." Alec said. I hadn't even noticed the sky around us had darkened and had stars above us.

"Okay, I think I smelled food, I mean a city over this way." Zoey said leading us to the nearest city. Once in the city limits we were blinded by a bright flashlight.

"You kids get home now. Haven't you been paying any attention to the news?" The deep voice said. He was dressed in a cop uniform.

"No, sorry but what is it that we should be worried about?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"There's been many spotting of wolves and teenagers have gone missing." The cop gave our group manly consisting of normal looking teenagers a look that said _'If you don't get home now I will take you in to the police station.' _and we didn't need that happening.

"Sorry, we were just heading home anyway." Alec said as we started to walk away from the cop. After about half an hour we had found a cheap motel, half an hour later we had ordered pizza. Once the pizzas had been devoured and the clock on the night stand blinked it's neon-green numbers that read 12:00 am the girls moved to their room while the boys staid in this room. It had two beds and the couch pulled out into a bed. Zaine and Zach shared the couch/bed, Brandon got one bed while Alec and I staid on watch. Alec was standing outside. I stood up off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Alec asked like he was an adult.

"If you don't mind I want to go to the church for a minute or two." I said not even knowing why I was going there. Alec gave me a quizzical look.

"Fine but don't be too long." Alec said and let me go.

"Thanks," I say as I pass him and most of the city in order to get to the one church in this city. The doors opened with a loud squeak. There was no one inside. There were rows and rows of the pews, where the preacher would stand had a preach thing they could lean on or put papers on, unlit candles and the window had a colorful stain of Jesus and doves on either side of him. I walked down the aisle and onto one of the pews. I leaned my head on the pew in front of me so my face could not be seen. I let the tears finally fall down my cheeks.

"Oh, I thought the church was empty." Said a light-hearted man said. I looked up to see a man in his late thirties with a black and white rob on. He had a smile on his face. I wiped my face free of any stray tears. "What is wrong son?"

"Everything." I choked out. I was not about to spill my guts in front of a priest, Father whatever his title was. I started to stand but he ushered me to sit while he walked towards me. I sat, he had just a comfortable presence.

"Why is everything wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"The woman I love that I just married was kid-napped." He nodded as I said this.

"Did you go to the police about this?" He asked.

"No, I can't. It's a long story Father." I said. He nodded as he touched my back. For a second everything froze and resumed.

"No you couldn't go could you Derek." He said. "I'm a sense-or. I can feel your presence and your past in a simple touch." He explained.

"Yeah." I said not knowing what I was suppose to say.

"You can cry. No one is here to judge you." As he said the words I just did as told and cried. About an hour after I got here I had to stand up.

"I got to go father." I said as I dried my tears. He nodded.

"Here," He handed me a small bottle that was made of glass," This is holy water. He will be burned by this."

"He's not a vampire."

"He is pure evil. Not all vampires are evil." He said calmly. I nodded and thanked him for his help and left the church and jogged back to the motel. I passed Alec and right into the room and onto the bed. I dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chloe Pov**

I was back into the dream world but this time it was a night scene, in a flied of flowers. I was sitting in the middle where I could feel the ground under me. I saw someone materialize. I jumped up and moved so I was in a defensive pose. The man that materialize in front of me was my lover, my bestfriend, my husband, it was Derek.

"Chloe?" He asked clearly shocked by my presence. I slowly nodded but I did not run to him. This could be a trap, a cold, cruel trick that, that monster could do to me. He started to walk closer.

"STOP!" I scream. "If you were the real Derek what is my maiden name?"

"Your maiden name? It's Saunders." He said confused to why I asked him that. I knew that this was my Derek. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. He started for me again.

"Stop." I choked out with the tears. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I-I-I'm n-now longer c-clean for you!" I cried at the last word. I felt the nasty sticky feel of the monster's stuff on me. I wanted to run into his hug and cry but I couldn't, "I'm no longer d-deserving!"

"What?" He asked with a mix of feelings. And against my wishes he ran towards me and pulled me close to him. He stifled a cry. "I can fix that." He closed his eyes and we were on the shore of a crystal clear pond.

"Derek what are we doing?" I asked. The look in his eyes were of a pure love for me which made my heart swell.

"I'm going to clean you." He said as he carried me into the water. Our clothes were missing. The moments that passed were like in those movies, slowly, calm, peaceful and loving. He washed me leaving none of me dirty. I kissed his lips, they were sweet and salty and wanting. We slowly kissed passionately and it only increased. He carried me up to the sand and laid me down. He moved between my legs and slowly entered me. This time it was completely different from the forced one from earlier that day. What felt like a forever we had to finally dift away.

"Derek, promise me this always love me and don't give up on me. I will be home one day." I kissed and tried to hold onto him as long as I could.

"I love you Chloe. Me and everyone will be here soon to save you." He kissed me as he started to fade away. I started to cry and the last words he said were, "_I love you don't give up. And don't cry in front of him. Love you."_

_Then everything went black and I was curled into a ball crying into a deeper sleep._

* * *

**How was it? This one was sad and kind of hard to write for all the scenes and stuff.**


	33. night before a war

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I hear some water running. I slowly blinked and looked over to the sink. I gasp when I see a woman with the brown hair and pale skin. She was looking in the mirror. She turned her face so she could see me. She had pale brown eyes that seemed like they were drained of all life.

"W-w-who are you?" I stuttered out of habit.

"Just the maid." She whispered.

"What is your name?" I asked as I pulled the blanket up closer to me.

"My name is Lillian. Do you want a pillow?" She seemed really familiar.

"This might sound strange but do you have a daughter?" I asked.

"Had one. I lost her and her father. I had just given birth then I was kid-napped by the cursed demon that torments me on a daily bases." She said as she cleaned the mirror.

"I'm so sorry, but I think I know your daughter and your boyfriend." I said.

"He wasn't my boyfriend he was my husband, my best friend." Her words just bounce off the walls. I nodded. She turned and walked out of the bathroom and once I heard the front door closed i rose up and went to my closet. It held three dresses, a silky black dress, a blue dress with a flower pattern, and a white cotton one. I walked over to the wooden dresser and looked through the draws, it held three pairs of jeans, two white tank tops, three pink t-shirts, and a couple panties and bras.

I finally chose jeans and and a tank top. I found a brush in the night stand that also held paper and some pens and pencils. Now that I was awake and more aware of my surroundings. My chewed on my bottom lip trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do. I took a deep breath before I managed the few words.

"N-Natu? Natu please come forth." I said using my more-of-Iris voice. Seconds pass, then minutes but eventually there was a poof of smoke and in front of me was Natu.

"What?" He spat with poison in his voice. His eyes bright blood red, his body was covered in a dark mist type thing.

"Natu, help me please." I begged him. He gave me a look of pity.

"No." He said. He looked around and slowly walked to the door and made sure it was locked and walked closer to me. Much closer than I wanted. He rested his hands on my hips. I had a strong sense of Déjà vu and out of reflex pushed him off me.

"I'll help you only if you help me." He gave me a devious smile. Then without warning he jumped on me. Pushed me to the ground making me hit my head on the ground. He pulled my pants down and off. I let out a scream but once again no one helped me. I felt his member push into my opening. Once again I felt pain and blood run down me. Unlike his father his member wasn't as sharp and felt ice cold. He pushed himself harder and harder into me and pull out instead of leaving his seed in me. I felt his nasty juice on my back. He rolled me over so I was facing him. I was crying while he had a look of triumph.

"G-get off me!" I cried. He ignored me and pushed my shirt up over my breast. He sucked on my nipples and got off me. He stood up. His member still looked really hard which made me cringe.

"Thanks slutty bitch." He vanished. I felt all gross and showered off. I found the lamp that sat on my night stand and threw it on my floor breaking it into a million pieces. I grabbed the biggest one and brought it to my wrist cutting deep into my skin and across my wrist. I watched as the blood dripped off my wrist and onto the floor. I ripped my sheet and made a noose. I tied it to my shower curtain rod. I was about to slide it on over my head when someone yelled.

"Don't do it!" I looked around and found Lillian standing at the bathroom door way, Rae was behind her. Lillian was shaking her head. "Don't do it."

"I-I" I couldn't form any words. Lillian grabbed me and pulled me down and onto my bed. Rae had untied my blanket and wrapped it on me. Both sat on either side of me.

"You can't die." Rae whispered. "Your our only chance."

"Because of you being here it gives us hope." Lillian said both of them were full of emotion. This was a first since I got here. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "You are our savor. You have people looking for you and won't give up. Rae and me will stay with you at all times. We won't let the monsters hurt you anymore." She whispered.

* * *

**~10 years later~ Chloe POV**

It has been 10 painful years since the day I was ripped away from my family. 10 years filled with pain and hurt and rape. The only good thing is the child I had. She wasn't Seth's. It was my amazing husband's, my best friend's. It was Derek's baby girl. I had to keep her hidden from Seth though. Since I had my daughter Seth couldn't get me pregnant and neither could his monster of a son. I named my daughter Jamie. She looked a lot like Zaine except for the fact that Jamie was a girl. She was a necromancer like me.**  
**

Rae had a son. He looked more like Rae and Seth had refused to claim their son as his. But he did allow her to keep him. Rae's son was a fire demon like his mother. His name was Aidan. Lillian had gotten pregnant by Natu within the same year I had gotten pregnant. She had given birth to a little boy. He looked like his mom but he had red eyes. Natu didn't want him and let Lillian have him. She named him Jackson, Jackson was mostly human except on occasion he can read or manipulate people. He never dared to do it though.

If it wasn't for my daughter I would have given up and let myself die but I couldn't do that to her. The kids staid in my room. Their parents were allowed to stay but not for very long.

"Mommy, are we ever going to get out of here?" Jamie asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes, hopefully soon." I had aged a lot since the kidnap. I fought a tear from falling at the thought that Derek might have given up on me. I hope he did then he wouldn't be as hurt as I was. Jackson and Aidan were sitting next to Jamie. "It's getting late. You three need to lay down." They listened and made their beds next to the dresser and next to the closet. Once they were a sleep and Rae was watching over us I fell a sleep but this was the first time it wasn't the dreamless kind.

The background was a field full of flowers as the sun was setting. I saw a person start to form, I stood up and took a defensive pose. The features started to form more clearly and I didn't give it a second thought I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"Derek." I cried into his chest. His arms were tightly around me.

"Chloe!" He cried. We stood there for a while. Then slowly we looked at each other. He had stubble on his chin like he had shaved a while ago. His hair was longer and pulled into a low pony tail. I couldn't help but to smile.

"I love you and have missed you. Oh and we have another daughter. I named her Jamie. She looks like a mix between us. A lot like Zaine does." I rushed the words out.

"Really? We are so close to finding you guys baby." He said hopefully. I clamped my eyes shut and imagined us in front of the normal looking building. It looked a lot like an office building. It held the location.

"This is it. It may look like a regular building but this is where hell is. By the way I have found Rae, the girl we were in Lyle house with, and Lillian, Mark's wife and their daughter's mother." I said in a rush.

"I've seen this building it's in the city I'm in now. When I wake up me and the others will break you free. We will save you and I will never ever let him ever fucking touch you again." He promised.

"Wait. You guys can't just rush in, remember in the story. History will repeat itself." I said.

"No it won't. The one difference between me and Ray are that I'm prepared and I got back up." I nodded putting all my faith into him.

"I love you. Let's spend a little time together before the fight." I closed my eyes and we appeared at the Lyle house. We were in the basement where we had been found and accused of_ 'Doing it'_. We had changed into the teenagers we had been at the time.

"Chloe, why here?" He asked with a confused smile.

"Because Derek this was the place where I fell in love with you. This was the first heated moment. We weren't really doing it but we had been close and also this was the first of many times you saved me. A-and I never really thanked you." I moved closer so we were close. I felt the heat moving to my face.

"I'm pretty sure you thanked me." He kissed my forehead. The door upstairs opened and we saw mis. Tible or whatever he name was. I closed my eyes and we were in the Lyle house's kitchen.

"And here?" He asked.

"This was the first place we met. You scared the shit out of me then. Back then I was sure we would never get along and look at us now. We are mates and lovers and best friends." I answered. He gave a small laugh when I said that he scared me then smiled when I said we were best-friends.

"I wasn't that scary was I?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Oh, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed him back. I closed my eyes one more time and we were in a field surrounded by trees. We were close once again and close together.

"Here?" He asked truly confused.

"This is where we finally got alone time and had our first kiss. My first real kiss. One that I meant and would have been royally pissed off if someone had found us and broke our kiss before we had time to actually kiss." I smiled as I remembered all the times we were close to kissing but we always were interrupted by someone or something. As he was thinking the same thing as me he leaned down and our lips met and parted and just his taste made my tummy do flips. I ran my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me while his hands went to the small of my back while his other just barely touched my hip going to my butt but just for that second I pushed him off me.

"NO!" I screamed as I pulled myself into a ball. Derek looked dumbfounded and dropped next to me.

"It's okay baby!" He said as he rubbed my back. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"I-I-I'm broken Derek. I'm broken." I cried. "I'm unfix-able."

"I can fix you and make it all better I promise. I'll never let anything hurt you ever again." He said fighting his own tears. "I love you baby. You need to get deep sleep before tomorrow."

"I love you." I cried as I nodded and we faded out of each others' arms and sight.

* * *

**So how you likey? Close to finishing it. Few more chapters. Sorry for the time skip but I kinda saw it as a needed thingy. Please please PLEASE review. I need them to survive, keep writing.**

**Love you guys,**

**~Angel~**


	34. To hell and back

**AN~ Don't own DP. **

**To answer AllyRose4129 question Chloe had Derek's baby because of the dream world. I don't remember but in one of the chapters Seth had said that in the dream world effects reality. You know how Derek cleaned Chloe than they had some passion filled moments, yeah that's how Chloe had Derek's baby. Or you could also think that she had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon night.  
**

* * *

**Derek's pov**

I sat up in the dark room that I have been staying at for the last few days. Through the ten years I have been searching for Chloe the gang has changed some. Alec had given up and apologized to me saying he couldn't waste anymore time on this search and that we had only been running in circles. Brendon and Zoey have gotten together, I wasn't to fond of the idea but knowing that he has to protect my child I finally gave in to their pleads. Tori has mellowed out but still annoys me a tiny bit.

Aurora, Quin and Zeeth have been trying really hard to help but they couldn't pin point Seth's castle. Zaine and Zack hadn't changed much except their hair grew and they learned how to use a razor, oh that was so much fun sarcastically saying of course. We had gained two werewolves, both males and twins. Mike and Raven, Mike had shoulder length brown hair with a black bang that covered his right eye, while Raven had shoulder length black hair and brown bangs that covered his left eye. They had been in the Gemini project that the Edison group had. They were connected mentally and if one died the other would be driven into madness.

I just smile to myself as I remember the dream and write down the location as fast as I could on a scrape of paper that was on the nightstand that was right beside my bed. I look around the room and find Zaine and Zack on the bed next to me.

"Boys get up now!" I say as I shake them and find the others. "I got important news!" When they finally gathered in the room. They were mostly sleepy, I didn't really pay attention to the time.

"What's so important that we need to wake up this early?" Tori asks while she rubs her eyes. I take a quick peek at the alarm clock that read 4:00 in bright green lights.

"Chloe is alive! I know where she is. And I have another daughter!" The words just rush out of my mouth. "At six we are going to sneak in or try to and save Chloe, our daughter, Rae and her son, and another girl and her child. We will go as two groups. Half will watch and make sure the coast is clear while the other will get the girls and kids. We can't afford to be found out or anything."

"Wait, we have another sister?" Zack asked. I just nod. For one hour we did some training and for the other we stood in front of what seemed to a normal office building.

"Are you sure this is it?" Quin asked.

"Well that's what Chloe said." I said. I take a step closer and touch the door handle. As I slowly turn the handle I gulped the rest of my fear and opened the door. The front room looked empty, all that was there was a black floor and a red carpet that led from the door to the door in the back of the room. I slowly walked into the room with no sign of an attack I waved everyone in.

The werewolves transformed leaving Quin, Zaine, Zack, and Zeeth. Brandon grew his wings to their full extent. Their was a glow to his wings and his body in general. Zaine and Quin put on their Nightmare masks, shrinking and their bodies becoming a black haze like thing. Zack stood their looking upset that he didn't change at all, but he did gain some muscles from training. The nightmares went first, through the back door. I had Zack get on my back and hold on while we waited for the nightmares.

_'Derek? Can you hear me?'_ I heard the intoxicating voice of my beloved Chloe.

_'Chloe is that you?' _I mentally asked.

_'Yes. I remembered what you had said way back when we had been living in one of the old Victorian houses. That we could mentally talk to each other when in close area of each other. Just look for Rae. She's waiting out front of my room. Now hurry my love.' _I could imagine Chloe smiling as she said this. I just nod to myself. Once the Nightmares reappear and nods us throw the now open door I lead the wolf pack threw running down what seemed like a maze. Zack grabbed hand fulls of my fur so he wouldn't fall off while I ran down the halls and up the stairs.

I saw a glimpse of a dark tone girl. I pushed myself to run harder to get to her. I recognized the girl, it was Rae. She looked a little shocked.

"D-Derek?" She asked me while she looked at the wolves, nightmares, the guardian angel and my son that was on my back.

"Derek's my dad, the one under me." Zack answered. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I'm Rae. I'm Chloe's friend and protector. She's in here." She motioned for us to enter the room but something seemed off to me. This couldn't be this easy could it? I shook Zack off me and motioned him to get on his sister's back. Once he got on her back I nudged the door open and looked around to find Chloe on her stomach with the monster at her entrance pushing himself in and out of her over and over again. I saw the tears running down Chloe's cheeks. With out another thought I pushed myself into a fast and furious. I dug my teeth into his arm and ripped his skin off his arm. I spat the chuck of blacken skin and some muscle. I let out a deep growl and took another bite.

"Stupid fucking mutt!" He growls back as he pushes himself deeper into Chloe making her scream out in pain. I glare and attack even more.

"Move Derek!" Tori called as she came in the room and gasped as she saw what was happening to Chloe. "Fucking monster!" She yells and starts chanting something. A black cloud appeared above Seth's head and a giant bolt of lightening struck Seth's back. He let out a thunderous yell of pain as he pulled himself completely out of Chloe and rammed himself back into her. He pulled Chloe up so she was sitting on his lap facing me. The look on her face was a mix of pain, sorrow, and self hating.

"She's going to have my fucking baby one way or another. She my fucking slut! She's mine!" He yelled as he spilled himself into her. Some of the stuff spilling out of her. She cried even more. I ran towards Seth and took a bite out of his side pushing Chloe off him. Chloe just curled herself into a ball on the floor. Aurora rammed herself between me and Seth, giving me a look say 'help Chloe.' I just nodded and ran back to Chloe. Tori, Zack, Zaine, and Zoey was standing between Chloe and Seth. The others were attacking Seth and the newly appeared Natu.

"T-the b-bathroom!" Chloe cried. Zack and I ran to the bathroom. Zack opened the door to find three kids in the bathtub and a woman that was standing in front of them with a sharp glass in her hand.

"Back off Demons!" The woman yelled.

"We're here help. This is Derek, Chloe's mate. I'm Zack their son." Zack explained. The little girl in the tub had the same eyes that Zaine had, one green one blue. She stood up and stepped out of the tub.

"Wait Jamie." The little boy with red eyes said looking nervous.

"That's my daddy." She smile sweetly at me and ran to me with her arms wide open hugging me around my neck. She backed up. "Mommy said you were going to save us. Thanks daddy." I smiled a wolfy smile. I look back in the big room. Natu and Seth were bound together. Natu's face looked like he was living in a nightmare.

"Hurry up Derek! I can't hold onto them for much longer!" Tori yelled looking like she was about to slip out of power. "Chloe and the others have escaped it's just you guys and me." I nodded and before I left I ran over to Seth.

"What you going to do little mutt?" Seth said. I just dug my teeth into his throat and pulled as much of what I had off of Seth. I ripped his head off of his body. I tasted the acid blood. I flung his head off and kept a hold until the eyelids closed. I spat it out and shifted into my human form. But the difference was I was fully clothed in metal armor. I took the shining sword off my belt and cut Seth's head in half. When I think he is finally dead I pushed his head under a chair. I look over to the bathroom. Zack had blocked the view from the girls and the two little boys. Tori and Natu were the only two that had saw me kill Seth.

"Y-you killed Father." Natu stuttered.

"That's what he deserved. No he deserved more pain for the hell he put everyone through. You will be there two in seconds." As I said the last part I sliced his head off painlessly quick and straight off.

"Wow." Tori said quietly to herself. "Well with the hell finally over we can leave." She smiled. I nod with a sigh.

"Zack, bring the others in." I said with a hint of a smile. He did as I told him and brought everyone in. "We can finally leave." I said as the girl ran to me and dragged Zack along.

"Now we can live happily ever after." She smiled. I just smile back and nod. I lead them out and in front of the building were Zaine and Zoey were holding Chloe up, she had been dressed. Everyone back into human form. I ran to Chloe bringing her close to my body, breathing her in. I only leaned back just so I could see her face.

"Derek, we made it." Chloe cried and burred her face into my chest. For the first time in a long time I let my own tears fall. I kissed the top of her head, her cheeks, her nose, forehead and finally her sweet sweet lips.

* * *

**Chloe pov**

I cried hard and long. Once the tears had dried up some we walked away from the hell I had been trapped in for ten long years.

"I'm taking my leave now, mother and father." Aurora said. "I helped you guys and did a lot for both of you guys. If you ever need me you can summon me."

"Same here." Quin and Zeeth said.

"We need to make a clean start. You can always call me if you need me." Quin said as Zeeth nodded. The three of them vanished. I couldn't help but to cry about loosing them.

Derek carried and refused to let me down. After everyone met each other we left to find a car or something. He found a cheap van that some what made me think of a hippie van and bought it. The front seat held three spots, Derek drove, our youngest daughter Jamie in the middle leaned on me. In the second row was the triplets and Brendon, Zoey sat on Brendon's lap. The Third row held Rae, Aidan, Lillian and Jackson. The two boys sat next to each other. And in the last row had Mike and Raven. I had fallen a sleep with Jamie's head on my lap. When we had come to a final stop I rubbed my eyes and saw the old Victorian house we had been staying at before I was kidnapped. It was night time so all I saw in the yard was figures.

"Derek?" I asked looking over to see him smiling.

"We're back." Derek said. I looked back over to the yard to see they had started a fire. Then I recognized the shapes. I opened the door as everyone piled out and into the yard. I helped Jamie out and was met by Derek in front of the van. Jamie ran off with the other two boys. We watched as Lillian and Mark saw each other and had a little reunion. Rae had found Simon, I hadn't known those two like each other, I looked up at Derek.

"I didn't know either." He answered the unspoken question. I just nodded as we watched as Tori and Julie hugging each other. Everyone had found each other and we had partied for a long time till Jamie had found us and sat with us. We sat close to the fire roasting marshmallows. We made s'mores and had pop. Rae's son Aidan tried to impress Jamie with his fire powers. She giggled and went off with him to play. I laughed as Derek just shook his head.

"We make cute kids." I whispered up to Derek. That made him grin.

"We do make really cute kids don't we." Derek smiled. I stood up making him give me a questioning look.

"I'm going to find Kyle. I want our kids younger, their right age." I said. He nodded and just sat their. I walked off and found Kyle sitting on a log close to the forest line.

"Ready for your kids to be younger?" He asked I nodded. I found the triplets and brought them over.

"How old are we going to be now?" Zoey asked.

"Eleven." Kyle said as the three kids grew smaller a little bit. The boys hair short and spiky. Zoey's hair was in a short pony tail. They were eleven their younger sister was ten and Derek was 27 while I was 26. I smiled at them.

"Thanks Kyle." I smile. He nodded.

"Brendon's not going to be to happy with the age change." Zoey said as she skipped off to find Brendon.

"Let's go pester our sister." Zack said, Zaine nodded his head and they ran after her. I walked back over to Derek. He didn't look as happy. Simon and Rae sitting next to each other. I sat down on Derek's lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"My dad's dead." He said like he didn't really believed it.

"Dad said that he believed that you two were going to make it through and he loved everyone a lot." Simon said. I saw a tear fall from Derek's eye. I raise my hand and lightly dry his cheek and eye. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay." I whispered to him. He nodded.

* * *

**Last real chapter. I'm going to make an epilogue and make another fic with Chloe and Derek and their family, maybe. If I get lots of reviews telling me not to end it than I will keep writing this one. **

**_Till next time_**

**~~Angel~~**


	35. Epilogue

**AN~ Don't own DP.**

* * *

**Chloe's pov**

It has been five years now since I've been rescued from hell. We haven't had much problems now. Derek and I had gotten a nice sized house in the same town as everyone else lived. We lived on the edge of town, Derek had bought a couple of acres of the forest that laid behind and around the house. Our triplets now were 16, Jamie is 15 and turns out she's not a necromancer but mostly human but she can communicate with animals, we had two sets of twins and another single kid. The one set of twins, Jade and Jaden were 12 now, the next set Dan and Danielle is 10 and our single, James is 8. I told Derek if I get pregnant again we could official have a tribe and he can sleep in the woods, alone. Jade could see ghost but not as strong and clear as I can, Jaden was normal as well as the rest of them. Well the rest were to young to really know if they have any powers.

Jade and Jaden had stuck close to each other most of the time being anti-socials. Jade and Jaden originally had blond hair but both of them dyed their hair black, I wasn't to happy with it but they looked so cute with the black hair and blue eyes. Dan looked just like his father. Danielle looked a lot like her father but was more girly. James had dirty blond hair and bright green eyes.

I couldn't help smile at Derek as he sat at the table eating breakfast with our kids sitting around the table. Jade sitting next to Jamie and Danielle, next to Danielle was her twin Dan next to him was James. James sat next to his dad. On the other side of Derek was Zaine, next to him Zack, then Zoey, who was texting someone. I would guess Jackie, Zoey's bff. Then there was Jaden sitting next to Zoey. Then there was a chair between Jaden and Jade which was for me.

"You guys need to hurry if you don't want to be late to school." I said leaning on the sink crossing my arms across my chest.

"Mom, I don't feel to well." Jaden whined. If I didn't know that he had a test and he was trying to get out of it I would let him stay home.

"Everyone's going to school. If you don't feel well during the day you can come home." I said as I gave them their lunches as they filed out of the house and into the bus that would take them to school. This was my life now and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Derek walked over to me, leaned down and kissed me. The same kiss we had so many years ago in the forest.

_This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be._

* * *

**How do you like the last chapter of this story? I'm going to write another ff with most of the characters. It might be called the adventures of Chloe Saunders or The search for supernaturals. Just keep an eye on my account if you want to read more. **

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS THAT STUCK WITH THIS TO THE END! I THANK ANYONE AND EVERYONE THAT READ THIS!**

**_Till next time_**

**~~ANGEL~~  
**


End file.
